Take me into your heart
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Dos almas distintas y a la vez tan iguales, un alma de fuego y un corazon de hielo luchando por encontrarse, cuando la Vida te pone a prueba y tu amor es lo que te da la fuerza para seguir  DRAMIONE
1. Today Was a Fairytale

Mis queridos lectores, les traigo una pequeña serie de SongFics las cuales narraran muy brevemente una historia. Espero sea de su agrado, cualquier comentario o critica será muy bien recibido

Con todo cariño, desde Venezuela

_**Claudia Granger**_

_**...**_

**I **

**Today Was a Fairytale**

By

**Claudia Granger**

"_La felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días."_

Benjamín Franklin

_**Today was a fairytale **__(Hoy fue un cuento de hadas)__**  
**_

Hermione estaba nerviosa, tenía dos meses carteándose con alguien y finalmente ese día lo iba a conocer, estaba expectante.

Era una tarde de sábado, estaban ya a finales de Enero cuando finalmente decidieron ponerle fecha al encuentro cara a cara, la castaña se retorcía un mechón de cabello totalmente nerviosa mientras esperaba en un café del Callejón Diagon. Debía llegar a las 3:30. Sacó su Ipod y puso a reproducir lo primero que encontró.

De repente a las 3:45 llegó alguien por detrás y con voz bastante grave le dijo

- ¿Hermione? –

La voz la conocía claro, la había oído con anterioridad, pero nunca pensó que podría ser EL la persona a quien ella esperaba ¡Por Circe! Casi rayaba en lo absurdo

- ¿Malfoy? –

- Admito que no esperé que fueras tu, pero no me malinterpretes – Añadió rápidamente al ver que la castaña se tensaba – No me desagrada después de todo

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Ella todavía no podía relajarse, ¡Vamos que estamos hablando del mismísimo Draco Malfoy! Claro, después de la guerra, blah, haber dejado de ser mortífago, más blah, haber perdido su fortuna y a sus padres; blah… repito: seguimos hablando de Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy se caracterizaba por ser elitista, cretino, creído, arrogante, hurón albino, odioso, racista, elitista, insoportable, y pare usted de contar, así que la aprensión de Hermione no era nada gratuita

- Estuve todo el día trabajando así que como aun no he almorzado, te invito para que me acompañes y así charlamos mientras comemos algo ¿Te parece? -

_**You were the prince **__(Tú fuiste el príncipe)__**  
I used to be a damsel in distress **__(Yo solía ser una damisela en pena)__**  
**_

La expresión de absoluta perplejidad en el rostro de Hermione no tenia precio. Su mandíbula estaba desencajada y sus ojos desorbitados; aun no podía creer aquello

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? –

- Yo no bromeo, al menos con estas cosas – Dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras la detallaba – Estás más hermosa que en foto

Granger se sonrojó y bajó la mirada por unos instantes, aquello le había caído plenamente de sorpresa.

- Vamos – Dijo extendiendo la mano para tomar la suya. Hermione vaciló unos segundos pero finalmente le dio la mano, comenzaron a caminar, ella guiada por el rubio

- Sabias que también estaba viendo otras chicas antes, pero cuando empezamos a cartearnos más frecuentemente decidí quedarme solo contigo. No sé, desde el principio y sin saber que eras tú, me llamaste la atención, en la foto, tu sonrisa me atrapó desde el primer instante. Admito que no te reconocí

_**You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six **__(Me tomaste de la mano y me escogiste sobre seis)_

_**Today was a fairytale **__(Hoy fue un cuento de hadas)__**  
**_

Hermione iba sorprendida, pero decidió no decir nada. Ya le había gustado cuando se escribían casi a diario, le gustaba lo que leía, la persona que vislumbraba. Se dio cuenta que le interesaba así que cuando él le propuso verse en persona, no lo pensó dos veces.

Iban caminando cuando el repentinamente se detuvo, ella lo miró extrañada, el sonrió con picardía y le robó un beso. Hermione quedó estupefacta en el sitio

Pero debió admitir que le gustó mucho ese arranque

- ¡Si eres atrevido! ¿Con el permiso de quien me besas? – Le espetó luego de salir del shock

- Si no te gustó, puedo repetirlo para que lo saborees mejor – Y sin decir agua va, le estampó el segundo beso. Ella se sonrojó pero no lo apartó

_**Today was a fairytale **__(Hoy fue un cuento de hadas)_

Fueron a un acogedor restaurante en una buena zona del Londres Muggle, aquello casi le causa un shock a Hermione, pero decidió guardar silencio

- Supongo que te preguntaras que hago yo aquí, pues bien, solo diré que mucho ha cambiado en mi vida pero preferiría que fueras tu misma quien lo comprobara. Al fin y al cabo, si lo digo yo no sería verosímil

_**Today was a fairytale **__(Hoy fue un cuento de hadas)_

Le sacó la silla y luego se sentó él. Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de detalles caballerosos, nadie que conociera actuaba así hoy día. ¡Y que fuera Draco Malfoy! _"Morgana, esto me va a volver completamente loca" – _Pensó

_**I wore a dress **__(Yo llevaba un vestido)_

Hermione alisaba nerviosamente los pliegues del vestido color blanco y melocotón que llevaba, buscando alguna diminuta arruga, se sentía algo desarreglada o excesivamente informal. Inspiró hondo antes de volver a enfrentar aquella mirada gris.

_**You wore a dark grey t-shirt **__(Tu llevabas una camiseta gris oscuro)__**  
**_

Draco iba con una camiseta gris marengo muy bonita además de cara y un jean ajustado que le quedaba perfecto. Aun así informal se veía magnifico

- ¿Que desearás tomar? – Le preguntó Draco con mucha educación

- Solo algo de beber, gracias – Murmuró algo avergonzada

- Por cierto no te he dicho, pero ese vestido te queda espectacular – Le sonrió_**  
**_

_**You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess **__(Me dijiste que era bonita cuando me veia desarreglada)__**  
**_

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora en el restaurant, luego él le propuso una caminata, llegaron a una plaza hermosa llena de flores con una gran fuente en el medio, buscaron un banco y se sentaron. Ella de frente a la fuente y el de lado, acercándose más a ella. La abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia sí. El poco frío que sentía Hermione se disipó al momento

_**Today was a fairytale **__(Hoy fue un cuento de hadas)_

- ¿Estas disfrutando el día de hoy conmigo? – Le preguntó Draco de repente

- No podría negarlo… -

- Bien – Respondió satisfecho el blondo

_**Time slows down whenever you're around **__(El tiempo se hace lento cuando estas cerca)__**  
**_

El tomó su barbilla y la giró para tenerla frente a frente, despacio se acercó a ella, esta vez para darle un beso con todas las de la ley. Ella respondió ese beso con más avidez de la que hubiera imaginado. El enterró sus dedos en la cabellera castaña de Hermione y lo acarició, sintiendo su suavidad, la cual nunca hubiera creído. Finalmente luego de un buen rato se separaron, ella tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, los ojos más brillantes y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

- Gracias – murmuró él, tan bajito que creyó que ella no lo escucharía

- Me provoca un helado de chocolate. ¿Me acompañas a buscarlo? – Dijo entusiasmada. Draco asintió con una sonrisa y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, con tanto cuidado que hasta ella se sorprendió. Al ponerse de pie, Draco rodeó su cintura y la volvió a besar

Pero si los anteriores besos la habían dejado aturdida, este era todo un beso de película. Tanto que sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y todo tenia estrellitas a su alrededor

_**But can you feel this magic in the air? **__(Pero ¿puedes sentir esta magia en el aire?)__**  
**__**It must have been the way you kissed me **__(Debe haber sido la forma como me besaste)__**  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there **__(Me enamoré cuando te vi parado aquí)__**  
It must have been the way **__(Debe haber sido la forma)__**  
Today was a fairytale **__(Hoy fue un cuento de hadas)_

Caminaron varias cuadras, el iba guiándola nuevamente a través de las calles hasta que dieron por fin con un Café-Heladería famosísimo. Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo mientras ella pasaba. Hermione le regaló una radiante sonrisa por su caballerosidad

- Estoy seguro que aquí encontrarás lo que deseas – Dijo. Y ella creyó que esa frase tenía un doble sentido muy curioso

_**It must have been the way **__(Debe haber sido la forma)__**  
Today was a fairytale **__(Hoy fue un cuento de hadas)__**  
**_

Pidieron cada uno, ella se decantó finalmente por un mouse de parchita* mientras que el pidió un Frappuccino, buscaron una mesa lo más alejada del tumulto y se sentaron a degustar los postres mientras hablaban

- ¿Te sientes a gusto? – Preguntó Draco – No sé, pensé en este sitio, me gusta venir aquí de vez en cuando

- Es magnífico, no lo conocía realmente, solo de oídas – Admitió la castaña

_**Today was a fairytale **__(Hoy fue un cuento de hadas)_

La castaña lo miraba y a su vez, era mirada por él, jamás en toda su vida se imaginó en una circunstancia parecida, pero a final de cuentas, ni siquiera la forma de "conocerse" vía correo lechuza y con seudónimos, era la forma tradicional. Quizá aquello estuviera destinado a perecer antes de su nacimiento, lo que si tenía muy claro, era que estaba sintiendo algo extraño que nunca antes había experimentado.

_**You've got a smile that takes me to another planet **__(Tienes una sonrisa que me lleva a otro planeta)_

Sonreía de tanto en tanto, algo que nunca le vio hacer así. Y lo peor del caso es que esas sonrisas se transformaban en mariposas en su estómago. Sonrojada bajó la mirada a su plato de dulce para evitar la intensa mirada del rubio.

_**Every move you make everything you say is right **__(Cada movimiento que haces, todo lo que dices es correcto)_

_**Today was a fairytale **__(Hoy fue un cuento de hadas)_

No podía evitar notar los impecables modales del rubio. Aquello estaba siendo turbador

_**Today was a fairytale **__(Hoy fue un cuento de hadas)_

- ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que ibas a estar así, con tu enemigo del alma? –

- Jamás – Admitió Hermione – Todo esto es muy surrealista y todavía no me termino de creer

- Supéralo, mientras no lo hagas no podrás escribir esta nueva página. Ya no somos unos críos en la escuela, somos adultos. Date la oportunidad

- ¿La oportunidad? – Balbuceó - ¿La oportunidad de que..?

- De explorar que es esto… - dijo acercándose a sus labios para entregarse a un sublime beso.

_**All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer **__(Todo lo que puedo decir es que esto se hace mucho más claro)_

- Perdóname Malfoy… - Empezó a decir pero Draco le puso un dedo en los labios para callarla y le dijo muy quedamente – Draco, llámame Draco. Malfoy quedó en la escuela

- Está bien… - Vaciló - Draco –

- Olvidemos el pasado y vamos a empezar de cero. No veas en mi aquel niño tonto que te lastimó, mejor conoce al hombre que tienes enfrente – Le pidió el

_**Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face **__(Nada tenía sentido hasta el momento en el que vi tu rostro)__**  
Today was a fairytale **__(Hoy fue un cuento de hadas)_

- Esta bien – Aceptó ella – Pero llámame Hermione

- Si te das cuenta todo el día te he llamado por tu nombre... debe ser que tu apellido se me olvidó – Contestó con picardía

_**Time slows down whenever you're around **__(El tiempo se hace lento cuando estas cerca)__**  
Yeah  
**_

Eran las 5:30, apenas habían transcurrido dos horas y no es que el tiempo se le hiciera una eternidad, es que parecía detenerse alrededor de ellos dos. Estaban hablando de casi cualquier tema, igual que en sus cartas, cuando no sabían realmente quien era quien

Cuando aun no se habían visto a la cara

Draco la miró directamente a los ojos y le dedicó a ella la más cálida de las sonrisas

_**But can you feel this magic in the air? **__(Pero ¿puedes sentir esta magia en el aire?)__**  
**__**It must have been the way you kissed me **__(Debe haber sido la forma como me besaste)__**  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there **__(Me enamoré cuando te vi parado aquí)__**  
It must have been the way **__(Debe haber sido la forma)__**  
Today was a fairytale **__(Hoy fue un cuento de hadas)_

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta, el estiró su mano alcanzando el cuello de la castaña, atrayéndola hacia si para besarla. Aquel beso revolucionó el interior de ambos, ella sentía algo parecido a las mariposas más inquietas y él un cálido fuego que descongelaba todo su interior

_**It must have been the way **__(Debe haber sido la forma)__**  
Today was a fairytale **__(Hoy fue un cuento de hadas)__**  
**_

Salieron del café, sin rumbo fijo, el la llevaba de la mano y ella se dejó guiar. Las calles pasaban y ellos seguían así, hablando, riendo, besándose. Compartiendo un día que jamás olvidaría ninguno de los dos

_**Time slows down whenever you're around **__(El tiempo se hace lento cuando estás aquí)__**  
I can feel my heart **__(Puedo sentir mi corazón)__**  
It's beating in my chest **__(Esta latiendo en mi pecho)__**  
Did you feel it? **__(¿Lo sientes?)__**  
I can't put this down **__(No puedo poner esto abajo)__**  
**_

- ¿Qué está pasando Draco? ¿Qué…? –

El la miró escrutadoramente – Me vas a preguntar ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Entre nosotros? No lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo

Ella trataba de controlar a su agitado corazón, sentía que se le saldría del pecho. La forma afectuosa y protectora del rubio estaba causando estragos en su interior; le tomó la mano y la colocó en su pecho

- ¿Tanto te altero Hermione? Vaya, es toda una sorpresa – Declaró Draco

- ¡No creerás que soy de hielo! – Exclamó ella algo airada

- ¿Y tu si lo piensas de mi? Te equivocarías de ser así –

Granger se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello, la verdad es que si lo había pensado

___**But can you feel this magic in the air? **__(Pero ¿puedes sentir esta magia en el aire?)__**  
**__**It must have been the way you kissed me **__(Debe haber sido la forma como me besaste)__**  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there **__(Me enamoré cuando te vi parado aquí)__**  
It must have been the way **__(Debe haber sido la forma)__**  
Today was a fairytale **__(Hoy fue un cuento de hadas)_

- Yo sé que tú sientes algo, quizá lo mismo que yo, quizá no. Pero vamos a averiguarlo, vamos a explorar esto que hay y ver a donde nos lleva. Yo por mi parte quiero arriesgarme – Le soltó Draco tomándole las manos entre las suyas

- Es que esto… No se… _Esto es imposible_

- _Pero es real_ – Apuntó Draco – Aquí estas, estas sintiendo algo, no puedes negarlo. No a mí –

Ella bajó la mirada, ¡Tenía tanto que perder! El miedo la paralizaba ¿Y si volvía a fallar? ¿Y si la lastimaba? No podría soportarlo. Era mejor retirarse a tiempo que sucumbir después

- No seas cobarde Hermione – La instó – Mírame a los ojos y dime que no es cierto. Que no te importa y prefiere irte

_**It must have been the way **__(Debe haber sido la forma)__**  
Today was a fairytale **__(Hoy fue un cuento de hadas)_

Ella inspiró hondo y decidió atreverse. Iba a correr el riesgo y que el Destino dijera el resto. Iba a probar e iba a aventurarse. Si todos los días que estuvieran juntos iban a ser como hoy, valía la pena y mucho más. Había sido magnifico

El día de _hoy_ _fue_ _un cuento de hadas_ hecho realidad

_**Today was a fairytale **__(Hoy fue un cuento de hadas)_

_..._

***Parchita **= Maracuyá o Passion Fruit


	2. A Perfectly Good Heart

Primero: La canción del capítulo anterior es **"Today was a fairytale"** de** Taylor Swift** pertenece a la OST de la película "Valentine's Day"

Ahora si, agradecimientos:

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a **L.D Stewart** por ser un muy fiel seguidor de esta humilde escritora, casi desde mis inicios aqui, con todo cariño te dedico este Fic entero, no solo un capítulo sino toda esta historia, que aunque se que no es de tu pareja favorita, has tenido el bien de leer y comentarme como siempre. Un mega beso hasta España

Tambien quiero agradecer a **Serena Princesita Hale **por su review y por entrar a otra de mis historias, de veras es un placer escribir cuando se sabe que al menos una persona esta ahí, detras del monitor, leyendo estas palabras, a ti, mil gracias

Y por ultimo, pero no por ello menos importante, quiero agradecer a princesaartemisa, quien con solo un capítulo, ya agrego esta historia, no solo a los Alerts, sino a sus favoritos. Es todo un honor! Muchisisimas gracias por ese detalle

Un beso inmenso desde Venezuela

_**Claudia Granger**_

* * *

**II**

**A Perfectly Good Heart**

By

**Claudia Granger**

**...**

"_El verdadero dolor es el que se sufre sin testigos."_

Marco Valerio Marcial

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? **__(¿Por qué quieres romper a la perfección un buen corazón?)_

Eran las siete y media de la noche, Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, todavía sosteniendo aquel pedazo de pergamino infame. Lo releyó tantas veces que podía repetir cada una de sus frases

"_Yo soy su novia"_

¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto? ¡Por Merlín! Si el pasaba con ella varias noches al mes, todo el mundo en el Ministerio la conocía como la novia oficial, habían viajado como pareja y también con amigos, su relación era demasiado pública. A cuanta reunión social ella iba, el estaba invitado y la mayor parte de las veces la acompañaba, cuando su trabajo no se lo impedía. Igual él, cuanto evento tenía, ella era su compañera oficial.

Entonces, la gran pregunta ¿De dónde salió ella?

"_Tiene dos años conmigo"_

El estómago se le revolvió y eso que aun no había cenado. Le daba vueltas y más vueltas a aquello, buscándole lógica posible pero no se la hallaba.

Tenían más de nueve meses juntos, estaban empezando a pensar en futuro. Bueno el siempre lo pensó, ella era la reticente, decía que había que conocerse más y dejar todo al tiempo. Pero se consideraban una relación seria. Así que ¿Dónde encajaban esos dos años con su propia relación?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo más sin querer, el nerviosismo que le produjo. Le estaba comenzando un episodio de migraña del solo hecho.

"_¿Con cuál de las dos estará jugando?"_

Si se diera el caso y todo eso fuera cierto, obviamente que con las dos, aunque ella diría que la sobrante era ella, al fin y al cabo, tenían poco tiempo, bueno, menos que ella. Sin embargo aun le era imposible creer que Draco Malfoy estuviera jugando así con ella.

"_El no te quiere"_

Dios, si se desvivía por complacer cada cosa que ella deseaba

Si conocía cada cosa que podía alegrarle un momento

Si le demostraba casi a diario que estaba con ella y que era importante en su vida

Si la respetaba, la admiraba como el primer día y quizás más

Si la deseaba igual que los primeros días, aun le costaba quitarle las manos de encima cada vez que se veían

Si cuando lo miraba a los ojos veía el amor, la vehemencia con la que deseaba tenerla junto a el por siempre

No, nada de eso que _ESA_ había escrito tenía sentido

"_No te quiere, si no, no estaría tan seco"_

¿Seco? ¡JA! Esa sí que estaba buena.

El podía ser ese ser odioso, arrogante, racista, elitista, insoportable, cretino que solía ser así antes con quien EL quería serlo. Y no era con ella precisamente

Con ella era un caballero, dulce, que podía cantarle al oído, que siempre la llevaba de la mano y no soportaba que fuera de otra manera cuando andaban juntos, que la cuidaba, que tenía todo tipo de gestos con ella. Que le podía dedicar una canción a medianoche, que la abrazaba para dormir y cuando tenía frío. Que le solía llevar siempre un suéter o algo parecido cuando iban a algún lugar fresco conociendo la extrema sensibilidad al frio de ella, que cuando estaba triste o estresada, le llevaba chocolate o helado de chocolate para alegrarla. Que su jefe y sus compañeros de trabajo bromeaban sobre cómo se ponía cuando ella lo visitaba a la oficina.

Nada de eso era seco

Claro, ella estaba consciente que aun había personas que se ganaban (o no) ese trato despótico de parte de él, que conocían sólo su peor lado.

Pero no ella, no con ella. Jamás

En un impulso irracional le contestó la carta

"_Astoria: sé perfectamente quien eres así que no me vengas con ridiculeces de niña pequeña, yo soy su novia oficial y nada de lo que digas servirá. Fin de la discusión. Yo sé cuál es la verdad."_

_Hermione_

Se masajeó la sien. La cabeza le iba a estallar de la jaqueca que todo este lio le produjo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, necesitaba la cabeza fría y despejada. Mas sin embargo hizo lo que le dictó su instinto, se acercó a la chimenea y arrojó un puñado de polvosa flú hasta que las llamas se tornaron de color verde, metió la cabeza por la misma

- ¡Oficina de Draco Malfoy, Ministerio de Magia! – Gritó

Al sacar la cabeza en el Ministerio, se dio cuenta que estaba vacío. Ya había salido de allí, por lo tanto, usaría el plan B

Sacó un pedazo de pergamino y murmuró el hechizo para convertirlo en un vociferador

- DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO ¡AHORA MISMO! – Cerró el vociferador y lo mandó directo con Zeus, la lechuza de Draco

Diez minutos después la cabeza enfurecida de Draco salió de la chimenea

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER A QUE VIENE UN VOCIFERADOR? – Gritó, se notaba que estaba muy enojado, pero ella no se iba a amedrentar por eso

- He recibido esto… ¡Una carta! Dice muchas cosas que tú debes aclararme… - Las traicioneras lágrimas que intentaba contener se escaparon todas en torrente, ahogándola

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién firma eso? – Se extrañó, sin entender de que estaban hablando

- Tú deberías saberlo… fue tu querida _Astoria – _escupió con rabia

- Ahh… Astoria – Murmuró con cansancio

La castaña nunca había pisado la Mansión Malfoy en los nueve meses que tenían juntos, después de la guerra los padres de Draco murieron y el al quedar solo, acogió un par de huérfanas ex - compañeras suyas de Slytherin, las hermanas Greengrass: Daphne y la pequeña Astoria

_**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now? **__(¿Por qué quieres tomar nuestro amor y apartarlo todo, ahora?)_

- ¿Entiendes por qué no quiero que vengas mientras ellas están aquí? Se mudarán en dos meses pero mientras tanto…

_**Why would you wanna make the very first scar? **__(¿Por qué quieres hacer la primera cicatriz?)_

- Mientras tanto yo tengo que aguantar esto ¡Es humillante Draco! –

- No le respondas, cuando llegue a casa tendré unas palabras con ella –

- Muy tarde, le mandé dos líneas antes – Escupió Hermione con rabia

- ¿Por qué? Yo puedo resolver esto -

- Entiéndeme, me sentí humillada. No podía quedarme callada –

- ¡HABLAMOS DESPUES! Qué problema con ustedes dos – Y con estas palabras se marchó

**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? **(¿Por qué quieres romper a la perfección un buen corazón?)

Hermione se quedó llorando a solas aquella amarga noche de noviembre, le costó conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hizo tuvo pesadillas, se despertó atormentada. Se excusó de ir al trabajo, recibió otra línea de Astoria, la rompió sin leerla.

No sabía si era la jaqueca o el haber llorado (Y seguir llorando tanto) lo que le atormentaba más, o si fueron las pesadillas que tuvo, el no poder dejar de pensar en la situación pero amaneció sintiéndose fatal y decidió excusarse de ir al trabajo. Mandó una lechuza al Ministerio pidiendo disculpas por la falta

_**Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing**_

_**on the wall. **__(Tal vez debería haber visto las señales, en caso de que hayas leído el escrito en la pared.)_

Se levantó a preparase algo de desayunar, mientras intentaba no pensar, pero para Hermione Granger, no pensar es algo imposible. Sabía que ese apartheid que mantenía entre su casa (Léase: las hermanas Greengrass) y ella iba tarde o temprano, a causar más problemas de los que necesitaba en su relación. Pero él se mantenía firme en su decisión de que ella no pisara Malfoy Manor hasta que las Greengrass se hubiesen marchado de allí. Cuando eso pasara sería completamente distinto, ella pasaría más de la mitad de su tiempo con el allí.

Pero si en los últimos días habían tenido algunos roces, esto último fue un borde de precipicio

_**And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be**_

_**the one to fall. **__(Y comprendido por la distancia en tus ojos que yo sería la única en caer)_

Cerró los ojos recordando la expresión de Draco. El estaba impertérrito mientras que ella sentía que se ahogaba

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás allí? – Se oyó la voz de Draco desde la chimenea en el extremo de la habitación. Ella giró el rostro

- Dime –

- ¿Han seguido con su toma y dame? Por favor Hermione, Astoria es una niña, tiene 16 años apenas, no hagas caso de lo que diga. Tú sabes cómo es la situación en verdad

- Si, pero me duele, que me hagan sentir que sobro, que me diga que tú no eres feliz, y no sé cuantas cosas más.

- Si siguen así… - Siseó Draco provocando un escalofrío en Hermione – Lo que va a pasar es que Astoria y su hermana se irán de la casa antes de lo previsto – Iba a sonreír pero algo le dijo a Hermione que no cantara victoria todavía. En efecto Draco prosiguió – Y contigo va a pasar lo mismo

- ¿Vamos a terminar antes de lo previsto…? – Iba a preguntar, pero Draco ya se había desconectado de la Red Flú

Hermione se paró de repente y tuvo que sostenerse de la esquina de la cama. Aquella amenaza velada no solo la había dejado helada, sino que aun no podía procesar aquello

_**No matter what you say, I still can't believe **__ (No importa lo que dices, yo todavía no puedo creer)_

_**That you would walk away. **__(Que tú podrías alejarte)._

_**It don't make sense to me, but **__(Que no tiene sentido para mí, pero)_

"_Quiere terminar conmigo…" – _Pensó una y otra vez_ – "Draco quiere separarse de mi" _

Aquello la hirió profundamente, se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire mientras que una nueva oleada de lágrimas inundaban sus ojos

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Draco? - Murmuró

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? **__(¿Por qué quieres romper a la perfección un buen corazón?)_

_**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now? **__(¿Por qué quieres tomar nuestro amor y apartarlo todo, ahora?)_

Esa noche, volvió a aparecer por la chimenea, había estado trabajando muy duro

- ¿Cómo has pasado el día? –

Ella respiró hondo para poder contestarle – Acostada, me duele la cabeza –

- Que mal mi vida –

Tratando de no tocar el tema buscó una salida - ¿Tienes ocupado el sábado?

- No, no ¿Por? –

- Porque tengo planes para nosotros – Dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de acallar la angustia que sentía en su interior. Quería arreglar lo que estuviera roto antes que fuera demasiado tarde

- No tengo dinero –

- No importa porque yo sí, si yo hago planes, es porque van a mi cuenta – Dijo evitando que se escapara

- ¿Desde qué hora? –

- No sé, como desde las diez de la mañana – Dijo entusiasmada – Vamos, sé que te va a gustar

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Ok esto la empezó a preocupar, sentía que estaba escabulléndose y eso la atormentaba, le daba muy mala espina. - No seas curioso, es una sorpresa –

- No sé, esta semana está muy fuerte en la oficina, quiero descansar, el fin de semana pasado no pude, además tengo que ir arreglando la casa antes de irnos a Escocia a la casa de tu madre por Navidad

Ahí estalló. Comprendió que la estaba evadiendo

_**Why would you wanna make the very first scar? **__(¿Por qué quieres hacer la primera cicatriz?)_

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? **__(¿Por qué quieres romper a la perfección un buen corazón?)_

- ¡ESTA BIEN! Déjalo así – Se rindió – No hay problema, yo voy sola

- No te pongas así… - Replicó el rubio

Ella desvió el rostro al lado contrario, para que Draco no viera las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Ahí comprendió que estaba perdiendo

_**It's not unbroken anymore. **__(No está intacto ya)_

_**How do I get it back the way it was before?**__(¿Cómo puedo volver de nuevo a lo mismo de antes?)_

Inspiró hondo, ya Draco no estaba en la chimenea. Tenía que ser fuerte. O luchaba para evitar que se desmoronara todo o dejaba todo eso así, abandonando el barco.

Su corazón estaba roto por primera vez desde que ambos iniciaron la relación, su paraíso se estaba deshaciendo en pedazos justo en frente de ella y no sabía que podía hacer. Una cosa tan tonta iba a ser la excusa perfecta para acabar con todo. No era posible

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? **__(¿Por qué quieres romper a la perfección un buen corazón?)_

_**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now? **__(¿Por qué quieres tomar nuestro amor y apartarlo todo, ahora?)_

- No voy a buscarte, no voy a rogarte. Si te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo… entonces podremos tener una oportunidad... – Murmuró tomando una decisión al respecto

_**Why would you wanna make the very first scar? **__(¿Por qué quieres hacer la primera cicatriz?)_

_**Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break **__(¿Por qué quieres romper, por qué quieres romper)_

- Si no… yo misma me voy a encargar de alejarme de ti, aunque me duela el alma en el proceso. Y respecto a Astoria… ya pensaré. No va a salir indemne de esta – Se prometió

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? **__(¿Por qué quieres romper a la perfección un buen corazón?)_

- Si siempre te he sido fiel, me he dedicado a ti, cuando has necesitado de mí, no lo he pensado ni un segundo para correr a tu lado, si siempre he estado aquí para ti… Tenías que lastimarme, sin pensar. ¿Podíamos volver a donde estábamos? Si no, bueno, será la hora de que siga mi camino sin ti. ¡Pero no quiero! Yo te amo… eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, contigo he sido tan feliz como jamás en mi vida lo había sido antes. -

_**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now? **__(¿Por qué quieres tomar nuestro amor y apartarlo todo, ahora?)_

- ¿Por qué quieres echarlo todo por la borda? Si tú me amas, si dices ser feliz conmigo como nunca. Si sonríes por estar conmigo ¿A dónde fue todo eso? No puedes permitir que una tontería nos haga tanto daño -

_**Why would you wanna make the very first scar? **__(¿Por qué quieres hacer la primera cicatriz?)_

- Por qué quieres cerrar tu corazón y hacerle al mío la primera cicatriz…. -

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? **__(¿Por qué quieres romper a la perfección un buen corazón?)_

Hermione cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, con el rostro aun bañado en lágrimas

La canción correspondiente a este capítulo es **"A Perfectly good heart"** de **Taylor Swift** perteneciente al album del mismo nombre (edicion Deluxe)


	3. Frozen

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a **Serena Princesita Hale**, quien ha sido lectora recurrente de esta humilde escritora, por su review. Lo dejé abierto para que cada quien sacara algunas especulaciones en tanto llegaba este capítulo, que espero te guste igual. Besitos

Asi como tambien agradecer a yue yuna quien es nueva lectora, y no solo se ha tomado la molestia de agregarme a sus Story Alert y Favorite Story (Con solo 2 capitulos publicados, es un honor la verdad!) sino que inclusive me dejó un review. Aqui continua la historia

Un beso para todos, inclusive aquellos que me leen en las sombras, para todos va con cariño

Desde Venezuela

_**Claudia Granger**_

* * *

**III**

**Frozen**

By

**Claudia Granger**

…**..**

"_Nunca es tarde para el arrepentimiento y la reparación."_

Charles Dickens

_**You only see what your eyes want to see **__(Tu sólo ves lo que tus ojos quieren ver.)_

Ese jueves Draco estaba caminando de un lado para otro en su casa, por más que le daba vueltas en su cabeza, aun seguían retumbándole las palabras de Hermione - ¿Será posible que ella tenga la razón y yo no? – Se preguntaba mientras iba y venía

El admitía muchas cosas: Que tenía mal carácter, que solía ser muy frío, que a veces era insoportablemente clasista, que no era tan sociable como debería ser y muchas cosas más. El detalle es que toda una vida había estado acostumbrado a hacer y deshacer lo que quería

_**How can life be what you want it to be **__ (¿Cómo puede la vida ser lo que tú quieras que sea?)_

Y a veces era demasiado obcecado como para ver lo que a simple vista tenía que ver

_**You're frozen when your heart's not open **__ (Estás congelado cuando tu corazón no está abierto.)_

Pero tenía que admitir algo, su vida había sido totalmente vacía hasta hacia unos meses que alguien llegó a su vida

Desde que Hermione apareció, nada fue igual para el

_**You're so consumed with how much you get **__(Estas tan consumido, tanto como tienes.)_

De haber nacido en otra familia, o quizás no haber tenido tantos desengaños, o quizás haber conservado a sus padres un poco más, quizás las cosas serian distintas

El no estaría tan consumido por los malos recuerdos, por el odio a algunas personas, por muchas cosas que hoy todavía no lo dejaban en paz.

_**You waste your time with hate and regret **__ (Pierdes el tiempo en odio y remordimiento.)_

No podía más con la culpa: Hermione había aguantado estoicamente todos sus altibajos de humor, sus arrebatos de mal genio, sus tristezas y sus rencores. Había siempre sonreído hasta que en alguno de esos arrebatos, lastimara sus sentimientos y entonces, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, se trocaba por unas cristalinas lágrimas y sus ojos se apagaban.

No había algo que le atormentara más que verla llorar por su culpa. El era un cabrón y lo sabía, la lastimaba aunque la amara. Y eso era horrible

_**You're broken when your heart's not open **__ (Estás roto, cuando tu corazón no está abierto.)_

Lo peor de todo es que realmente había aprendido a amarla, se había robado su corazón con mucha paciencia y dulzura.

_**Mmm... If I could melt your heart **__(mmmmm, si yo pudiera fundir tu corazón)_

_**Mmm.. We'd never be apart **__ (mmmmm, nunca nos separaríamos.)_

Se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinándoselo todo, estaba nervioso, exasperado y preocupado. Había llevado las cosas un poco lejos y la había vuelto a lastimar desestimando sus cosas ¡Y eso estaba mal! Si consiguiera como cambiar y ser menos frio con ella en esos momentos

Si no la lastimara con tanta frecuencia…

_**Mmm... Give yourself to me **__(mmmmm, entrégate a ti mismo a mí)_

_**Mmm... You hold the key **__(mmmmm, tu tienes la llave.)_

Le había entregado su corazón a ella, pero no todo. Le había dado su confianza, pero no ciega. Le daba su amor, pero con reservas. Tenía que prometerse a sí mismo, romper esa barrera de hielo que no les permitía llegar al fondo realmente

Draco se levantó del sofá donde había pasado varias horas echado, pensando en lo mismo. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. No iba a beber claro, la verdad es que casi no lo hacía; por ello, en comparación con el, Hermione bebía muchísimo mas

Hermione…

_**Now there's no point in placing the blame **__(Ahora que no tiene sentido buscar al culpable)_

Tenía que arreglar las cosas pronto con ella o la iba a perder

_**And you should know I'd suffer the same **__ (Y tu deberías saber que yo sufro lo mismo)_

Hermione por su parte, había pasado la tarde con la cabeza en otra parte, no le prestaba atención a nada en el Ministerio, solo podía pensar en la situación que tenía desde hace dos días. A mediodía cuando iba a almorzar, una lechuza penetró por su ventana dejándole otro mensaje de Astoria

"_Hermione: ¿De veras no sabías que Draco está jugando con las dos?"_

Aquello la estaba enfermando, el día anterior se excusó de ir a trabajar, pero ese jueves si regresó. Completamente ida, presente solamente de cuerpo porque su cabeza estaba en otro lugar

_**If I lose you, my heart would be broken **__ (Si te pierdo mi corazón estará destrozado.)_

Estrujó el trozo de pergamino y con un "incendio" lo hizo cenizas. No iba a responderle y caer en su jueguito, - la voy a ignorar, la voy a ignorar – Se repetía a si misma

Si lo perdía por culpa de Greengrass o por su duro corazón, aquello la destrozaría por completo. Y no podría resistirlo

_**Love is a bird; she needs to fly **__ (El amor es un pájaro que necesita volar.)_

El tenía que abrirse a ella y entenderla. Y ella tenía que tolerar sus arrebatos

El tenía que esforzarse por arreglar sus diferencias si realmente la amaba

Y ella debía aceptar si él se rendía y quería de nuevo ser libre

_**Let all the hurt inside of you die **__ (Deja que todas tus heridas interiores mueran.)_

Tenía que enfrentar todos sus demonios así como el también tendría que hacerlo

_**You're frozen when your heart's not open **__ (Estás congelado, cuando tu corazón no está abierto.)_

Ambos estaban en una encrucijada. Tenían decisiones que tomar. Tenían cosas que arreglar. Decidir si valía la pena luchar

Al día siguiente salieron, después de caminar un poco se metieron en un mall a un local japonés

- ¿Qué vas a querer de tomar?- Preguntó Draco

- Una cerveza – Pidió rápidamente

Draco arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada al respecto – Para mí un té helado

Comieron rápidamente y al salir, discutieron. La bomba estaba a punto de estallar

- ¡Si me parece demasiado! – Exclamó Draco airado

- ¡Me mantengo bajo tus reglas, tengo paciencia, no te presiono y aun así, todo te parece demasiado! – Exclamó Hermione incrédula – No sé que estoy haciendo mal

- No estás haciendo mal nada Hermione, ya déjalo de una vez –

- Pero eso no es lo mismo que me dice tu actitud -

Draco volteo el rostro y murmuró casi inaudible – Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo separados –

Aquello le cayó a Hermione como un balde de agua helada

_**Mmm... If I could melt your heart **__(mmmmm, si yo pudiera fundir tu corazón)_

_**Mmm.. We'd never be apart **__ (mmmmm, nunca nos separaríamos.)_

_**Mmm... Give yourself to me **__(mmmmm, entrégate a ti mismo a mí)_

_**Mmm... You hold the key **__(mmmmm, tu tienes la llave.)_

- Esta bien, ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Realmente eso es lo que quieres? – Draco giró el rostro, no podía mirarla a los ojos. Dolería ver, Hermione lo obligó y allí se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y la respiración alterada

- No me gusta verte llorando por mi culpa – Confesó el mirando de nuevo al suelo

_**You only see what your eyes want to see **__(Tu sólo ves lo que tus ojos quieren ver.)_

_**How can life be what you want it to be **__ (¿Cómo puede la vida ser lo que tú quieras que sea?)_

- Bueno, no estoy llorando. Pero si te diré algo: Si quieres arreglar este problema como una pareja lo haremos, pero si de veras te quieres separar de mi, solo dímelo. Pero eso sí, nada de "un tiempo separados" si me botas así, jamás me volverás a tener. Porque no soy un trapo viejo que se tira al suelo y luego se recoge, así que piénsalo muy bien Draco Malfoy, porque sé que me va a doler pero aun así, estoy muy segura de lo que estoy diciendo en este momento.

_**You're frozen when your heart's not open **__ (Estás congelado cuando tu corazón no está abierto.)_

Draco la miró y no supo que decir, la abrazó mientras todo dentro de sí estaba hecho un caos

_**Now there's no point in placing the blame **__(Ahora que no tiene sentido buscar al culpable)_

_**And you should know I'd suffer the same **__ (Y tu deberías saber que yo sufro lo mismo)_

_Perdóname _– Fue lo que alcanzó a pensar, mas no decir. Un Malfoy no pide perdón en voz alta jamás

_**If I lose you, my heart would be broken **__ (Si te pierdo mi corazón estará destrozado.)_

_**Love is a bird; she needs to fly **__ (El amor es un pájaro que necesita volar.)_

Hermione se encerró en su casa ese fin de semana, dándole vueltas a todo, sin saber en quien confiar, sin saber que hacer. Su corazón le decía que todo esto iba a pasar, que todo terminaría siendo una pesadilla horrible de la cual iba a despertar. Que continuarían sin pensar demasiado en este horrible momento

Pero su cabeza le decía lo contrario, le decía que esto iba a crecer y crecer, que iba a herirla como nada antes lo había hecho, que era momento de decir adiós y marcharse sin mirar atrás

_**Let all the hurt inside of you die **__ (Deja que todas tus heridas interiores mueran.)_

_**You're frozen when your heart's not open **__ (Estás congelado, cuando tu corazón no está abierto.)_

Estaba acurrucada en su cama, llorando a mares aprovechando que estaba sola. Ginny que vivía con ella, andaba de paseo con Harry y no volvería sino el domingo en la noche. Así que podría desahogarse sola sin reprimir el llanto

_**You only see what your eyes want to see **__(Tu sólo ves lo que tus ojos quieren ver.)_

_**How can life be what you want it to be **__ (¿Cómo puede la vida ser lo que tú quieras que sea?)_

_**You're frozen when your heart's not open **__ (Estás congelado cuando tu corazón no está abierto.)_

Hermione se debatía entre resistir y luchar, o entre rendirse y largarse. La primera le parecía que podría destrozarle el corazón, mas aun así podría lograr vencer. En la segunda también le destrozaría el corazón, pero podría recuperarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

_**Mmm... If I could melt your heart **__(mmmmm, si yo pudiera fundir tu corazón)_

Si tan solo no fuera tan Malfoy… tan orgulloso y duro de corazón

Si tan solo no fuera así… quizás tendría más a su favor

_**Mmm... We'd never be apart **__ (mmmmm, nunca nos separaríamos.)_

Pero si el mismo estaba levantando una barrera con su actitud ¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Qué más podría hacer ella?

_**Mmm... Give yourself to me**__ (mmmmm, entrégate a ti mismo a mí)_

Draco tendría que mejorar su actitud para con ella. Y lo peor es que durante 8 meses todo fue un paraíso, solo tuvieron un mal episodio, pero nada más. Tendría que volver a ser quien era con ella o tendría que asumir que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes

_**Mmm... You hold the key **__(mmmmm, tu tienes la llave.)_

Allí Draco tenía razón, no era ella, era él. Y al ser el, tenía en sus manos el futuro de su relación. Estaba todo colgando en sus manos

_**Mmm... If I could melt your heart **__(mmmmm, si yo pudiera fundir tu corazón)_

* * *

La canción de este capítulo es **"Frozen"** de **Madonna** perteneciente al album "Ray of Light"


	4. If it's love

Antes que nada, agradecimientos a: **juventus**, **Vely** por agregarme a su Favorite Story; **L.D. Stewart** por agregarme a su Favorite Story, Story Alert y sus reviews, para mi fue todo un placer dedicártelo, lo mereces por tu fidelidad, son cinco años siguiendome como lector. ¿Que mas que eso?; a varonesa por agregarme a su Story Alert. A todos gracias por leer y seguir esta pequeña historia, me complace saber que estan allí, que le gusta y que esperan siempre la actualización. Asi que como regalo de Carnaval (Ya que se supone que actualizaria el domingo.. o sea cada 10 dias) aqui va el nuevo capítulo

Muchos besos, me voy de viaje, tomo unas minivacaciones hasta el miercoles (Lo peor es que me llevo una guia de D° Procesal de 136 pág para estudiar T.T la vida es cruel)

Muchos besos, disfruten las fiestas

_**Claudia Granger**_

* * *

**IV**

**If ****It's**** love**

By

**Claudia Granger**

…**..**

"_No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas."_

Paulo Coelho

Dos semanas transcurrieron desde la última vez que se vieron. Hoy era 20 de Diciembre y tenían pautado viajar a Escocia a casa de la madre de Hermione, a pesar de las dificultades de las ultimas semanas habían decidido no cambiar los planes que tenían previamente. Hermione tenía la esperanza de que aquella semana que pasarían juntos sin presiones los ayudara a superar el bache que tenían. Draco secretamente también lo esperaba, además le hacia ilusión pasar Navidades con su castaña. Desde la muerte de Narcissa casi cuatro años atrás había quedado solo y las fiestas habían perdido todo su encanto para el; esta vez, tenía esperanzas renovadas.

No se habían visto y casi no habían hablado, cada quien ocupándose de lo suyo, cada quien luchando por no pensar. Hermione sin que lo supiera Draco, había recibido y quemado una nota de parte de alguien que había formado parte de su pasado. Draco por su parte, sentía cada día mas que vivía un infierno con las Greengrass viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el.

Habían quedado en encontrarse para almorzar antes de ir al aeropuerto, iban a movilizarse por medios muggles por petición de ella, el simplemente aceptó. Todo el rato fue en silencio hasta que el se decidió a romperlo

- Hermione –

- ¿Qué? –

- Sabes que te amo ¿verdad? – Le murmuró el muy cerca del oído. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió

_**While everybody else is getting out of bed **__(Mientras todos solo quieren llevársela a la cama)__**  
I'm usually getting in it **__(Busco estar con ella)_

- Lo sé Draco – Le respondió ella aunque con los ojos tristes aun. Aquello la estaba matando lentamente por dentro, si no lo resolvían pronto ella no podría aguantarlo mas

_**I'm not in it to win it **__(Yo no estoy con ella para ganarla)_

Draco enlazó sus dedos entre los de ella antes del despegue y cerró los ojos. Estaba seguro que esos días le iban a hacer bien a ambos y a su relación. Con un poco de suerte se habrían arreglado totalmente

_**And there's a thousand ways you can skin it **__(Y hay mil formas en que sienta su piel)  
_

Sentado a su lado inspiró hondo. La amaba y estaba seguro que si la dejaba ir, se arrepentiría mucho, sabia que habían algunos esperando que el diera el traspiés para ir tras ella. Y sabia que quizás ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Ronald la conocía actualmente como la conocía el, y sabia que ninguno la quería mas allá de llevársela a la cama

Mientras que el, la amaba, la amaba de verdad

_**My feet have been on the floor **__(Mis pies han estado en el piso)__**  
**_

Llegaron y el saludo a su suegra, cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Hermione sin titubear se fue al dormitorio que tenía en casa de su madre y dejó a Draco durmiendo solo. Al día siguiente salieron todo el día a realizar compras, el siguiente también a la playa, igual que el otro. Aunque estaban relajados y no habían vuelto a discutir, tampoco habían hablado del tema. Se limitaron a ignorarlo

La víspera de Navidad se quedaron en casa jugando Scrabble y remoloneando. Al atardecer se arreglaron para ir a cenar con algunos familiares de ella

_**Flat like an idle Singer **__(Plano como un cantante en inactividad)__**  
**_

Aquella cena fue normal, el se mantenía bastante frio y apartado. Al dar las doce salieron y fueron a otro lugar. Draco se limitaba a estar callado, pero la miraba con cariño y tenia su mano sujeta con las suyas, como diciéndole que estaba allí, muy a su modo pero estaba con ella

El 25 de diciembre fueron a la comida de Navidad en casa de sus tíos, allí presento a Draco a toda su parentela presente. Draco estaba ya habituado a los muggles así que salvo uno que otro comentario, el se manejaba perfectamente en ese ambiente. Para ella, era la primera vez que llevaba a alguien a algún evento con su familia, máxime cuando no solía pasar esas fechas con alguien más aparte de su madre. Estas estaban siendo las mejores Navidades de su vida

_**Remember winger **__(Recuerdo extremo)__**  
I digress **__(Estoy divagando)__**  
**_

Y aunque no lo dijera Draco tampoco, eran las mejores navidades que había tenido en los últimos años

_**I confess you are the best thing in my life **__(Confieso que tu eres lo mejor de mi vida)__**  
**_

Hermione por su parte se sentía feliz de tenerlo allí, que estuviera acompañándola. Sentía aun ese dolor muy dentro que la hacia sentirse miserablemente mal, pero albergaba esperanzas. Después de la primera noche había vuelto a dormir con Draco, con la esperanza de volver a dormir bien pero era inútil. Se quedaba dormida y dos o tres horas después se despertaba y se ponía a pensar. Aquello era terrible

Y la madrugada del 24 había tenido una pesadilla. Había soñado que alguien venía a avisarle que estaba embarazada. Despertó totalmente sobresaltada y había despertado a Draco también, le aseguró que solo había sido un mal sueño pero se negó a contarle más. Si era verdad y justamente ahora, en vez de unirlos y ayudarlos a superar su diferencia, aquello los separaría mucho más. Draco si quería ser padre, en cambio ella no, tenía muchos planes y ser madre no entraba en ellos por unos cuantos años al menos

_**But I'm afraid when I hear stories **__(Pero me temo que cuando escucho historias)__**  
About a husband and wife **__(Acerca de un marido y mujer)__**  
There's no happy endings **__(No hay finales felices)__**  
**_

Por eso quería esperar, quería asegurarse antes de asustarse como buena chica racional que siempre había sido, o al menos antes de Draco Malfoy en su vida

Además, estaba llena de dudas. Sabia que lo amaba y como a nadie nunca antes en su vida, sabia que quería luchar, pero no sabia hasta donde podría llegar junto a el ni cuanto estaría dispuesta a dar por el, porque no sabia cuanto daría el por ella. Quería tener la certeza de el que querría seguir con ella y pelear por su futuro juntos.

_**No Henry Lee **__(No Henry Lee?)_

Tenia dudas acerca del matrimonio y la convivencia, tenia dudas acerca de el pero de lo único que podía estar segura en ese momento tan agridulce es que amaba a Draco Malfoy y quería tenerlo en su vida, no quería perderlo.

Aquellas noches durmió con el, mas aun a pesar de la lencería de dormir y de no llevar ropa interior, el no se interesó por tocarla ni por hacerle el amor. Eso la atormentó

Draco Malfoy jamás. Léase bien: JAMAS había dejado pasar una oportunidad de tocarla como un travieso, no perdía una oportunidad para hacerle el amor una y otra vez. No había dejado pasar una noche juntos sin haber hecho de todo hasta el cansancio

Pero aquella vez era distinto. Tenia 5 días sin tocarla por mas alicientes que había dejado ella para que el captara la indirecta luego de dos noches así. Aquello la quemaba por dentro porque para Hermione Granger que Draco Malfoy hubiera dejado de tocarla solo podía significar una cosa: Había dejado de desearla, y había dejado de desearla porque había dejado de sentir lo que sentía por ella

Aquello la destrozó esa noche

_**But you are the greatest thing about me **__(Pero eres la cosa más grande sobre mí)_

Solo podía pensar que si había llegado ese punto era hora de decir adiós. De quizás tener que aceptar que estaba equivocada y el ya no la quería, que si se había cansado de luchar contra el destino que siempre fue un gran enemigo de los dos. El corazón se le desgarraba y mientras estaban en la misma cama, el estaba a varios cientos de kilómetros de ella

Aquello dolía horrores, sentía como si se estuviera quemando viva.

Hermione sollozó muy tenuemente luego de horas de llorar en silencio, Draco escucho y se levantó

- ¿Qué te sucede amor mío? – Le pregunto al ver aquella expresión desgarrada en el rostro de su castaña

Ella se limitó a acariciarlo en silencio, sin dejar de memorizar cada uno de los rasgos de su cara y negó con la cabeza. Ya hablarían en la mañana y si era el final, que por lo menos pudiera haberse hecho a la idea

Era lo más hermoso que tenía en su vida y por ello todo dolía más

_**If it's love **__(Si es amor)__**  
**_

Dolía porque no quería perderlo

Dolía porque empezaba a soñar con formar un futuro. Una familia con el. Aquello que siempre renegó y en lo que no tenía fe

Dolía porque era la primera vez que amaba a alguien y conocía lo que era la entrega total

_**And we decide that it's forever **__(Y decidimos que es para siempre)_**  
**

Ese 26 de Diciembre en la mañana, luego de haber pasado la noche entera en vela llorando se decidió a hablar

- ¿Me vas a decir por fin que es lo que te pasa? -

- ¿Cómo sabes que me pasa algo? – Inquirió ella

- Te conozco, llevas días así pero no has querido decirme nada – Le respondió – Te vi llorar en la madrugada y me lo negabas

Ella le soltó todo aquello que tenia atravesado en el alma. Le confesó el miedo que tenia, le explicó la rabia que llevaba por dentro, le hizo las preguntas que su corazón le pedía y al final, después de hablar unas horas terminaron por entenderse.

_**No one else could do it better **__(Nadie más podría hacerlo mejor)__**  
If it's love **__(Si es amor)__**  
**_

Se prometieron a si mismos arreglar lo que estaba lastimando al otro, se propusieron buscar solución y tender puentes al abismo que habían creado entre ellos. Se pidieron perdón. Tenían casi 11 meses juntos, querían continuar aunque tuvieran que luchar contra el mismísimo destino. Draco le prometió que sacaría a las Greengrass de su casa y de su vida para siempre, que sacaría más tiempo para ella, que sería más tolerante. Hermione le prometió ser paciente y tolerante con sus altibajos de humor, apoyarlo más.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en los últimos dos años, te amo demasiado Hermione. De veras quiero estar contigo. Soy feliz contigo – Le aseguró Draco

Aquellas palabras llegaron al alma de la castaña y se dijo a si misma que valía la pena luchar: Porque ella sentía exactamente lo mismo

_**And we're two birds of a feather **__(Y somos dos pájaros de una pluma)__**  
Then the rest is just whenever **__(Entonces, el resto es sólo nada)__**  
**_

Aquel día se fueron a la playa, se sentaron solos al final de la bahía. Ella apoyó su cuerpo en el pecho de el mientras este la abrazaba y dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Se sentían felices y en paz consigo mismos.

_**And if I'm addicted to loving you **__(Y si soy un adicto a amarte)__**  
And you're addicted to my love too **__(Y tú eres adicta a mi amor también)_

El acariciaba su cabello y sus hombros, apretándola contra si. Ella cerraba los ojos y sentía tranquilidad. Esperaba que esto que estaba viviendo en ese momento fuera el arcoíris después de la tormenta

_**We can be them two birds of a feather **__(Podemos ser dos pájaros de una pluma)__**  
That flock together **__(Que vuelan juntas)__**  
**_

- No quiero tener que irme mañana, pero tengo que hacerlo – Murmuro el contra su hombro

No era fácil para Draco haber perdido toda su fortuna y depender de su trabajo en el Ministerio para vivir. Ya no tenía los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado. Pero se las iba apañando lo mejor posible

- Yo tampoco quisiera que te fueras. Pero entiendo que tienes que hacerlo –

- Estos días junto a ti fueron maravillosos, en serio, esta Navidad fue especial para mí – Draco tomó aire y continuó -

_**Love, love **__(Amor, amor)__**  
Got to have something to keep us together **__(Tengo que tener algo que nos mantenga juntos)__**  
**_

- Te amo. Por eso odio cuando te lastimo. Odio ver que lloras por mi culpa. Contigo me siento como nunca antes me había sentido Hermione –

- Yo también te amo Draco, ya olvídalo. Es agua pasada -

_**Love, Love **__(Amor, Amor)__**  
That's enough for me **__(Eso es suficiente para mí)  
_

- Verte sonreír es lo más maravilloso del mundo. De lo primero que me enamoré fue de esa sonrisa tan dulce que tienes –

Ella se sonrojó levemente y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio

_**Took a loan on a house I own **__(Tomó un préstamo de una casa que poseo)__**  
**_

- Solo serán pocos días los que estaremos separados. En diez días regreso a Londres y nos volveremos a ver -

_**Can't be a queen bee without a bee throne **__(No puede ser una abeja reina sin trono de abeja)__**  
**_

- Para ese momento te prometo que ya se habrán ido. Y podremos estar más tiempo juntos. Y ahora sí te quedaras en mi casa – Murmuró Draco refiriéndose a Astoria y Daphne

- Eso espero amor -

_**I wanna buy ya everything **__(Quiero comprar todo lo que hay)__**  
Except cologne **__(Salvo colonia)__**  
'cause it's poison **__(Porque es veneno)__**  
**_

Al día siguiente Draco empacó sus cosas y Hermione lo acompañó hasta donde tomaría el tren a Londres.

_**We can travel to Spain where the rain falls **__(Podemos viajar a España, donde la lluvia cae)__**  
**_

Draco por su parte estaba camino a Londres, mirando por la ventanilla

_**Mainly on the plain side and sing **__(Principalmente en el lado normal y cantar)__**  
'cause it is we can laugh we can sing **__(Porque se podemos reír, podemos cantar)__**  
**_

Iba pensando en los planes que tenía con ella. Quería proponerle que vivieran juntos. No hoy, pero si quería hacerlo y mas que eso

Quería en un futuro tener hijos con ella

Quería soñar con una casa donde ella estuviera esperándolo con esa eterna sonrisa y prodigándole su cariño

_**Have ten kids and give them everything **__(Tener diez niños y darles todo)__**  
**_

Quiera soñar que dormía todas las noches con ella, abrazándola. Oliendo su cabello

Quería soñar con tantas cosas en su futuro, pero principalmente Hermione

_**Hold our cell phones up in the air **__(Mantener nuestros teléfonos celulares colgados)__**  
**_

Ella se había convertido en su razón para luchar, para seguir. En su modelo de persona, en la motivación para levantarse cada mañana y querer ser mejor

_**And just be glad we made it here alive **__(Y con mucho gusto lo hemos hecho aquí con vida)__**  
On a spinning ball in the middle of space **__(En una pelota que gira en el centro del espacio)__**  
**_

Llegó a su casa y desempacó. Ese mismo día les dijo que tenían 3 días de plazo para marcharse

Se echó sobre su cama y pensó que al fin iba a recuperar las riendas de su vida. E iba a empezar a construir su futuro con ella

_**I love you from your toes to your face **__(Te amo desde los dedos del pie hasta mi cara)__**  
**_

Pasaron los diez días y por fin ese Hermione regresaría. Esperaba recogerla en la estación al amanecer pero se retrasó así que llegaría alrededor del mediodía. Le dijo que se verían al final de la tarde

_**You can move in **__(Puedes moverte)__**  
I won't ask where you've been **__(No voy a preguntar dónde has estado)__**  
'cause everybody has a past **__(Porque todo el mundo tiene un pasado)__**  
**_

Cuando la silueta de Hermione se dibujó contra la puerta de vidrio oscuro de su oficina a las 5 pm supo que había llegado por fin. Corrió a abrir y la besó

- ¿Me extrañaste? – Preguntó Hermione con una enorme sonrisa

- No sabes cuanto – Murmuró el besándola con ansiedad

Pasaron adentro, Draco no pudo contenerse y allí mismo en su oficina la hizo suya, la necesitaba, tenia que sentirla. Habían sido unos días muy largos sin su presencia y ahora más que nunca había notado cuanto la echo de menos

_**When we're older **__(Cuando estemos mas viejos)__**  
We'll do it all over again **__(Vamos a hacerlo todo de nuevo)__**  
**_

Con la respiración aun agitada se detuvo a contemplarla por un instante: ella tenia una camisa larga manga tres cuartos, de color violeta con hilos plateados, a cuadros, que se anudaba en sus caderas, unos leggins negros y unas ballerinas perladas. Su cabello anteriormente recogido perfectamente, ahora dejaba escapar algunos mechones claros. Sus labios estaban rojos y ligeramente hinchados a causa de sus besos

_**When everybody else is getting out of bed **__(Cuando todos piensan en llevársela a la cama)__**  
I'm usually getting in it **__(Siempre busco estar con en ella)_

- Estas mas hermosa que cuando te dejé. Estos días allá te sentaron muy bien –

Hermione bajó la mirada ligeramente apenada y sonrió – Gracias

_**I'm not in it to win it **__(Yo no estoy en ella para ganarla)__**  
I'm in it for you **__(Estoy aquí para ti)__**  
**_

La mano de Hermione viajó hacia el rostro de Draco, una sombra ligera de barba estaba naciendo, aun así, quería tocarlo. Quería constatar que era real

_**If it's love **__(Si es amor)__**  
And we're two birds of a feather **__(Y somos dos pájaros de una pluma)__**  
Then the rest is just whenever **__(Entonces, el resto es sólo nada)__**  
**_

Cerró los ojos sintiendo su tacto, en ese momento se sentía por fin que estaba donde tenía que estar.

_**Then the rest is just whenever **__(Entonces, el resto es sólo nada)__**  
**_

El la atrajo hacia el tomándola por la nuca y volvió a besarla. Ella se sujetó a el aferrándolo por la espalda, pegando su cuerpo un poco mas a el. No se cansaba de la sensación que le producía estar así: besándolo, siendo retenida así. El mundo parecía haberse detenido en ese instante. Aunque fuera solo por un momento

_**If it's love **__(Si es amor)__**  
And we decide that it's forever **__(Y decidimos que es para siempre)__**  
No one else could do it better **__(Nadie más podría hacerlo mejor)__**  
**_

Luego de separarse, ella fue por sus cosas y salieron juntos del Ministerio, se fueron a un pequeño pero precioso café que se encontraba cerca de allí, en pleno Londres Muggle. Pidieron un par de capuccinos y se pusieron al día sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Aquellos que prefirieron decirse cara a cara y no por lechuza o chimenea

_**And if I'm addicted to loving you **__(Y si soy un adicto a amarte)__**  
And you're addicted to my love too **__(Y tú eres adicta a mi amor también)__**  
**_

- ¿En que piensas amor? – Le preguntó Draco al notar la mirada distraída de ella

- En lo afortunada que soy -

_**We can be them two birds of a feather **__(Podemos ser dos pájaros de una pluma)__**  
That flock together **__(Que vuelan juntas)__**  
Love, love **__(Amor, amor)__**  
**_

- Es tarde – Dijo Hermione consultando su reloj - ¿Vendrás conmigo hoy?

- Vine preparado para ello preciosa -

_**Got to have something to keep us together **__(Tengo que tener algo que nos mantenga juntos)__**  
Love, Love **__(Amor, Amor)__**  
**_

Hermione sonrió. Ahora si se sentía en casa. El amor que le profesaba a el y el que Draco le profesaba a ella era algo cálido y reconfortante que les daba a ambos una felicidad inmensa solo con estar juntos

Draco la tomó de la mano y salieron juntos rumbo al pequeño departamento donde vivía Hermione, en el centro de la City

_**Got to have something to keep us together **__(Tengo que tener algo que nos mantenga juntos)_

Llegaron, ella se puso a preparar la cena y como siempre que estaban juntos, el la abrazó y besó antes de dormir

- Te Amo Hermione – murmuró en su oído

- Y yo a ti – Sonrió ella

_**Love, Love **__(Amor, Amor)__**  
That's enough for me **__(Eso es suficiente para mí)  
__  
_

* * *

La canción de este capítulo es** "If it's love" **de **Train **perteneciente al album Save me San Francisco**  
**


	5. Just the way you are

Perdonen la infinita tardanza, pero han ocurrido muchas cosas en mi vida en estos dias y sinceramente, si no es porque les debo una actualizacion, no andaria por aqui. La verdad estoy sumamente deprimida, hace mi novio desde hace mas de un año, terminó conmigo, el martes me hospitalizaron por taquicardia asi que tengo que ir con urgencia al Cardiólogo y para rematar, estuve en finales en la Universidad hasta el 30/3, luego tuve un reposo clinico y apenas anteayer es que me reincorpore al mundo, a pesar de que ayer tuve que ir de nuevo al medico, por lo que apelo a su comprension. Fanfiction encima de todo, no me dejo actualizar hasta ahora. No he podido seguir escribiendo, tengo solo un par de capitulos adelantados pero no se cuando pueda retomar esta historia

Gracias a **L.D. Stewart**; **moonmasterakasha** (Nuevo lector! Gracias.) y a **Serena Princesita Hale** por leerme y dejar review o agregarme a sus alerts. Un besazo a todos

* * *

**V**

**Just the way you are**

By

**Claudia Granger**

…**..**

"_Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta."_

Sam Keen

Aquellos primeros días luego de las vacaciones eran una completa locura, tanto Hermione como Draco no tenían tiempo para absoluto nada, pero pronto llegó el fin de semana. El domingo las Greengrass terminaron de llevarse todas sus cosas y un rato después Hermione estaba llegando a Malfoy Manor para quedarse con Draco un par de días.

Cuando llegó se percató de la decadencia de la otrora lujosa mansión de los Malfoy, ahora se veía todo un poco deslucido. Sin embargo la arrogancia de Draco no había disminuido al igual que sus posesiones, iba a ser siempre tan altivo y orgulloso como en los viejos tiempos

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes **__(Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos)__**  
make the stars look like they're not shinin **__(Hacen que las estrellas luzcan como si no brillaran)__**  
**_

Draco llevó las cosas de Hermione a su habitación mientras ella curioseaba en la sala y conocía a Zeus, el lobo blanco de Draco. Se rió sin darse cuenta mientras Draco la espiaba a través de la rendija de la puerta

_**Her hair her hair **__(Su cabello, su cabello)__**  
falls perfectly without her tryin **__(Cae perfectamente sin que ella lo pretenda)__**  
**_

Tenia al enorme perro jugando sobre ella, su cabello se soltó repentinamente de la liga que lo sujetaba en alto, dejando caer graciosamente sus rizos, no tan alborotados como en antaño. A diferencia de cómo lucían después de haber hecho el amor

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. En realidad se veía hermosa, más hermosa que antes y más hermosa que nunca. Así al natural, riendo con esa risa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor

_**She's so beautiful **__(Ella es tan hermosa)__**  
And I tell her everyday **__(Y se lo digo todos los días)__**  
**_

La tomó por sorpresa por la cintura y la llevó hasta su dormitorio, sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla. Se moría por volver a tenerla, la noche anterior había fantaseado con ella, recordando cada detalle de su cuerpo, cada sonido que emitía cuando estaban juntos, como sus ojos se cerraban mientras el placer la inundaba.

Para el, Hermione Granger era simplemente hermosa. Y le encantaba

_**Yeah, I know, I know **__(Sí, yo sé, yo sé)__**  
when I compliment her she wont believe me **__(Cuando la elogio ella no cree en mí)__**  
**_

- Eres maravillosa – Le dijo cuando estaban ya descansando de las faenas amatorias – No me canso nunca de ti

- Mentiroso – Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa y sus mejillas aun teñidas de carmín

_**And it's so it's so **__(Y es tan, es tan)__**  
sad to think that she don't see what I see **__(Triste pensar que ella no ve lo que yo veo)__**  
**_

Se fueron a la cocina, el se empeñó en preparar la comida para impresionarla

- Eres mi invitada y mereces que te consienta un poco – Se impuso en arqueando una ceja – ¿Vas en contra de ello?

- Eh, no, solo no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas – Admitió ella algo apenada

Mientras se vestía, ella se miraba una y otra vez al espejo dudosa

- ¿Esto te parece adecuado para ir allá? – Preguntaba inquieta – No sé, quizás deberíamos postergarlo, o darme chance de ir a mi casa a cambi… - Draco le puso un dedo en los labios, callándola – Te ves preciosa, así que deja los nervios.

El motivo de aquel revuelo fue la decisión de el de ir a la casa de una Tía-Abuela suya, quería que conocieran a su novia.

_**But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say **__(Sin embargo, cada vez que me pregunta: ¿Me veo bien? Yo digo)  
_

Callidora Yaxley resultó ser más amable y menos creyente de la pureza de la sangre y esas cosas que el resto de la familia. Además se había casado con un Longbottom. Había sido como una abuela para Draco durante su infancia y el a pesar del distanciamiento de sus padres con el resto de la familia Black el había mantenido sus lazos intactos. Su "abuela" como solía decirle, estaba entusiasmada preguntándole a Hermione respecto a su vida y demás. Draco solo las observaba en silencio

_**When I see your face **__(Cuando veo su rostro)__**  
there's not a thing that I would change **__(No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el)__**  
**_

Los nervios hacían que ella inconscientemente se llevara un mechón de cabello pasándolo detrás de la oreja, la verdad es que a pesar de Callidora y su carisma, la situación se le hacia incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con la familia de sus relaciones y muchísimo menos con sangre puras (A excepción de los Weasley).

Temía lo que fueran a decir de su origen, o que quisieran hablar de su participación en la guerra.

Mientras tanto Draco solo la detallaba, su nariz pequeña, sus ojos color chocolate, bastante expresivos, sus labios carnosos y sonrosados. Y su piel color crema, a veces un tanto pálida, a veces un tanto rosada. A su juicio, muy hermosa así como era

_**Cause you're amazing **__(Porque eres asombrosa)__**  
Just the way you are **__(Así como eres)__**  
**_

- ¿Nos vamos? – Le preguntó Draco tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del canapé

- Como desees -**  
**

_**And when you smile **__(Y cuando sonríes)__**  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile **__(El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando)__**  
**_

Ella sonrió despidiéndose de Callidora, prometiéndole visitarla pronto en cuanto tuviera un poco de tiempo, tal como ella misma se lo pidió

_**Cause girl you're amazing **__(Porque linda, eres asombrosa)  
__**Just the way you are **__(Así como eres)__**  
**_

Al llegar de vuelta a la Mansión, se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente tenían que llegar al Ministerio muy temprano.

Pero el Destino estaba conspirando contra ellos, o con ellos, puesto que al día siguiente la Red Flu no funcionaba y tampoco podían aparecerse, estuvieron en casa esperando que solucionaran el inconveniente. Y así pasó la mañana

Hermione se sintió levemente mal y Draco se percató de ello, así que la llevó a su dormitorio para que se acostara un rato. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormida

_**Her lips, her lips **__(Sus labios, sus labios)__**  
I could kiss them all day if she let me **__(Podría besarlos el día entero si ella me deja)__**  
**_

El fue sigilosamente hacia la cocina y se puso rápido a preparar el almuerzo, en tanto vigilaba el sueño de la castaña. ¿Quién lo diría? Draco Malfoy esmerándose como un simple elfo doméstico para atender a una impura. Se rió de aquella estupidez; el había madurado, había cambiado y ahora era un poco mejor gracias a ella; aun podía ser un redomado cretino, pero cuando se refería a Hermione… Pues digamos que la cosa cambiaba.

Al terminar lo puso todo en una bandeja y se dirigió al cuarto. Allí encontró a Hermione dormida aun, su cabello a un lado de sus hombros y su respiración pausada. Se quedó unos segundos contemplando sus labios, eran algo que le encantaba de ella, besarla y sentir su suavidad, lo dulces que eran.

Estaba hecho un completo sentimental por Merlín

_**Her laugh her laugh **__(Su risa, su risa)__**  
She hates but I think its so sexy **__(Ella la odia pero yo pienso que es sexy)__**  
**_

- Mione – Ella se removió un poco – Despierta amor

Hermione abrió los ojos y se sorprendió: En la puerta de la habitación estaba Draco, de pie llevando una bandeja con comida. Los cerró de nuevo y volvió a abrir y ahí seguía la misma imagen

_**She's so beautiful **__(Ella es tan hermosa)__**  
And I tell her everyday **__(Y se lo digo todo los días)_

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto para cerciorarse que su vista no le estaba haciendo una mala jugada

- Te traje el almuerzo amor –

La quijada se le cayó por completo a la castaña producto de la impresión y se dio prisa en incorporarse

- Eh, no te levantes, quédate recostada allí y come -

Granger obedeció aunque internamente estaba sorprendida. Aquel sencillo acto nadie antes lo había realizado por ella y que justamente fuera Draco Malfoy hacia la situación algo mas _bizarre*_

_**Oh you know you know you know **__(Oh sabes, sabes, sabes)__**  
Id never ask you to change **__(Que nunca te pediría que cambies)__**  
**_

- Gracias – Musitó tímidamente

- Quiero que descanses, aun no te sientes bien del todo – Dijo Draco depositando la bandeja sobre las piernas de Hermione

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – Inquirió ella

- Te conozco, cada gesto y cada detalle –

Después de ello, sintió de repente nauseas y corrió al sanitario, allí devolvió buena parte del almuerzo, y así se repitió unas cuatro veces mas. Draco dejó de atender los asuntos del Ministerio para ir a atenderla al dormitorio. Cuando la vio, sus ojos estaban húmedos de lágrimas, completamente avergonzada

- ¿Por qué te pones así amor? –

- Es que odio ponerme mal, sentirme vulnerable y sobretodo sacarte de tus ocupaciones para atenderme. Es insoportable – Exclamó enterrando la cara en el fuerte pecho de Draco – A veces creo que no mereces esto, mereces algo mejor

- ¡Hey! No digas eso, yo te amo y no solo soy tu novio para los ratos lindos y para tener sexo, sino para cuidarte y quererte. Son cosas para las que es mejor acostumbrarse pronto

- ¡No quiero que te acostumbres a cosas así! –

- Si toca, lo hago con gusto. ¿Ok? -

_**If perfect's what your searching for **__(Si es la perfección lo que buscas)__**  
then just stay the same **__(Te darás cuenta que la encontrarás siendo la misma)__**  
**_

Hermione sonrió levemente y levantó sus ojos para mirar directamente a Draco – Aun así me frustra –

- Escúchame bien Hermione Granger, es mejor que esté informado de todo desde ya y así sepa que hacer siempre. Además si vamos a vivir juntos es mejor que sepa todo

- Me niego a que cargues con esto. Mira como estoy – Gruñó

_**So don't even bother asking if you look ok **__(Así que no te molestes en preguntar si luces bien)__**  
You know I'll say **__(Sabes lo que voy a decir)_

- ¿Acaso quieres que seamos novios toda la vida nuestra vida sea salimos un rato y luego cada quien para su casa? Yo no, quiero que vivamos juntos y quiero muchas otras cosas contigo

Se abstuvo de mencionar el hecho de que quería casarse con ella en un futuro no muy lejano, pero sabia la reacción de ella ante la palabra matrimonio así que mejor omitía este detalle. Hermione por su parte, solo sonrió

- Si soy sincera, yo contigo lo quiero todo Draco Malfoy – Murmuró ella aceptando por fin

_**When I see your face **__(Cuando veo su rostro)__**  
There's not a thing that I would change **__(No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el)__**  
**_

Hermione cerró los ojos, ya había meditado la cuestión del futuro, pero no era momento de que el supiera más, al menos por ahora. Ya había dejado caer la primera pista de su cambio de opinión, pero tampoco pensaba dar demasiado sin saber

Draco la estrechó fuerte, rodeándola con sus brazos y acariciando su pelo. La quería ¡Solo Merlín sabía cuanto!

_**Cause you're amazing **__(Porque eres asombrosa)__**  
Just the way you are **__(Así como eres)__**  
**_

Pasó la tarde así, Draco estaba pendiente de la evolución de ella, preparado para ir a San Mungo si no cedía el malestar, le preparó sopa y jugos, se sentó con ella en el sofá a ver "ese gran invento de los muggles" llamado Televisor. Así estuvieron horas, mientras el la abrazaba y ella recostaba su cabeza del pecho de el. Sin hablar

Era uno de esos momentos mágicos que no necesitan ser rellenados de palabras

_**And when you smile **__(Y cuando sonríes)__**  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile **__(El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando)__**  
Cause girl you're amazing **__(Porque linda, eres asombrosa)  
__**Just the way you are **__(Así como eres)__**  
**_

Aquella noche la llevó al dormitorio y la abrazó por detrás como siempre que dormían juntos, ella suspiró

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Draco intuyendo algo

- Si te pido algo… ¿Te molestarías? –

El rodó los ojos – Di que es

- Quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero sentirte así cerca –

Ella se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con el, Draco se incorporó y la miró a los ojos

- Pero… -

Hermione lo calló con un beso – Solo quiero sentirte así de tierno como has sido hoy, quiero que seas suave… por favor –

Draco no necesitó más. Quitó de un golpe la sábana que cubría ambos cuerpos y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a complacer a su castaña

_**The way you are **__(Así como eres)__**  
The way you are **__(Así como eres)__**  
Girl your amazing **__(Cariño eres asombrosa)__**  
Just the way you are **__(Así como eres)__**  
**_

Aquella vez fue quizás, una de las más memorables de todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, Draco no dejaba de besarla mientras se hundía una y otra vez en ella, Hermione suspiraba extasiada. Las manos de el no dejaban de acariciar su cuerpo

_**When I see your face **__(Cuando veo su rostro)__**  
There's not a thing that I would change **__(No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el)__**  
Cause you're amazing **__(Porque eres asombrosa)__**  
Just the way you are **__(Así como eres)__**  
**_

Aunque el no lo confesara jamás, aquella experiencia estaba resultando completamente distinta a lo normal. Por primera vez ese acto significaba mucho mas que de costumbre y a pesar de lo ridículo que podría sonar, para el estaba siendo algo único, realmente mágico

La miraba mientras tenia los ojos cerrados y la oía suspirar distinto. La forma en que se aferraba a el, le estaba haciendo perder el control como nunca antes

_**And when you smile **__(Y cuando sonríes)__**  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile **__(El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando)__**  
**_

Cuando sintió que iba a alcanzar el punto máximo de placer, se aferró más a ella. En ese preciso momento oyó su voz que decía

- Te Amo –

Y en ese preciso momento ambos alcanzaron un nuevo punto en su unión física y espiritual. En ese momento algo dentro de su corazón se liberó.

- Yo también te amo – Murmuró y la besó para ahogar sus propios gemidos

Y era totalmente cierto. Ahí se dio cuenta mejor de cuanto la amaba, puesto que comprendió el significado de ser uno solo. Acarició la mejilla de ella antes de abrazarla y quedarse rendidos por el sueño

_**Cause girl you're amazing **__(Porque linda, eres asombrosa)  
__**Just the way you are **__(Así como eres)__**  
**_  
...

* * *

* _**Bizarre**_: palabra francesa que significa "extraño", "extravagante" "anormal", "atípico".

La canción de este capítulo es **"Just the way you are"** de **Bruno Mars **perteneciente al album Doo-Wops & Hooligans

…


	6. The Hardest Part

Gracias! Tuve tardanza en publicar el capitulo anterior pero ahí siguen leyendome. Por ello quiero agradecer a **sailor mercuri o neptune**; **varonesa**; **Jenny Hatake**; **LikiSeconds**; mi gran lectora **Serena Princesita Hale**; mi querídisimo y fiel lector desde mis inicios** L.D. Stewart**; **brenda** **p**; **lizze213**; y a todos los que me leen en las sombras, muchisimas gracias

Desde Venezuela con cariño

**Claudia Granger**

* * *

**VI**

**The hardest part**

By

**Claudia Granger**

…**..**

"_Se oscurece el sol al mediodía y enmudece la música del alba cuando hay tristeza en el corazón."_

_Edward Young_

El fin de semana siguiente cuando nadie lo hubiera imaginado, surgió el monstruo verde llamado celos… Y no dentro de la dulce Hermione Granger sino en un posesivo Draco Malfoy

Ronald Weasley llamó a Hermione para invitarla a ver un partido de la final de la Liga de Quidditch: Appleby Arrow versus los Falmouth Falcons. Draco se encontraba ese fin de semana descansando en su casa mientras que ella se ocupaba de algunos asuntos; ella no vio nada de malo en la invitación formulada a excepción de varios puntos

Ronald había sido su ex novio y para mas detalle ex prometido

Draco le tenia cierta rabia a Ron

Ronald aun seguía buscándola como pareja a pesar de saber que ella estaba con Malfoy

Así que la situación a priori aconsejaba no asistir pero Hermione lo evaluó de la manera siguiente

Ronald y ella eran amigos hacia diez años

Ella amaba a Draco por ende no le sería infiel con Ron

Solo iban a ver un partido de Quidditch no a actividades que implicarían otras cosas

Además se suponía que Draco confiaba en Hermione por lo que no debería sentirse culpable, el hecho es que mientras rodaba por Londres para llegar a Whitechapel al punto de encuentro, la conciencia no la dejaba en paz, como si estuviese cometiendo un gravísimo error, alejó de si esos pensamientos. No tenían razón de ser

Lo cierto es que Hermione y Ron estuvieron charlando largo y tendido, tomando cerveza de mantequilla y mirando el partido de Quidditch. Hermione regresó a medianoche a su casa y la sensación de temor no la abandonó. Sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando al día siguiente después de mediodía, la cabeza de Draco había aparecido por la chimenea y ella le contó

- ¿QUE TU QUÉ? – La estupefacción de Draco no tenía límites

- Salí a ver un partido de Quidditch con Ron, regresó a Londres hace una semana –

Draco hizo silencio absoluto. Aquello no le había gustado para nada y Hermione lo notó

- ¿Qué tienes? –

- Estoy capcioso –

- ¿DESCONFIAS ACASO DE MI? – Preguntó ella completamente indignada

- De ti no amor, yo sé lo que tengo. Pero de el… - Hermione resopló molesta por la insistente duda de Draco

- Somos amigos no se por que armas tanto problema –

Malfoy prefirió callar al darse cuenta del cambio de actitud de la castaña, ya antes se había puesto menos inquisidor y le había ido mal así que era prudente no presionar demasiado. Mejor olvidar el tema

Mientras pudiera

En tanto, Hermione tenia unos días difíciles, últimamente se sentía muy mal, se le bajaba la tensión a cada rato, tenia nauseas, mareos, vómitos y demás. El estrés estaba acabando con ella. Una de esas noches que se quedó en Malfoy Manor y tenía esos vómitos persistentes Draco realmente se preocupó

- Amor, ¿No será que estás embarazada? – Le preguntó casualmente

Aquella pregunta le cayó a la castaña como un baldazo de agua fría. Si bien había tenido el período, había sido muy escaso. Y los síntomas que presentaba últimamente eran sospechosos así que la duda podría haber sido fundada ¿Lo estaría?

- No lo creo. Sabes que me estoy cuidando – Respondió pareciendo convencida

Pero de pronto recordó un par de detalles que podían cambiar la situación. Prefirió omitirlos y hacer como si nada

_**And the hardest part **__(Y lo más difícil)__**  
Was letting go, not taking part **__ (Fue olvidar, no participar)__**  
**_

Al día siguiente seguía igual: el desayuno duró poco en su estómago antes que un ataque de asco y nauseas le hiciera devolverlo todo por el inodoro del baño de señoras del piso séptimo del Ministerio. Se replanteó todo y decidió ir a una farmacia Muggle en su hora de almuerzo, así rápido saldría de dudas. Había hablado con Draco nuevamente acerca del tema y este le había asegurado que harían lo que ella decidiese. Mas tranquila fue en busca de la respuesta a la gran duda

_**Was the hardest part **__ (Eso fue lo más difícil)__**  
**_

A la una y media de la tarde de aquel martes de Enero se encerró en uno de los cubículos solo con un vaso de papel. La prueba de embarazo la llevaba oculta entre las ropas, a resguardo de caídas y miradas de extraños. Siguió las instrucciones

_**And the strangest thing **__(Y lo más extraño)__**  
Was waiting for that bell to ring **__(Fue esperar que ese timbre sonara)__**  
**_

Aquellos minutos se le hicieron increíblemente largos. Finalmente al cabo de los tres minutos que indicaba el empaque miró la prueba: Ni Positivo Ni Negativo

Aquello tenía que ser un error. No podía no ser NADA

_**It was the strangest start **__(Fue el inicio más raro)  
_

Leyó de nuevo las instrucciones: Una raya roja=Negativo. Dos rayas rojas=Positivo

Y aquello no tenía ni una sola raya

Acordándose de Merlín, Morgana y Circe y todos sus antecesores botó aquello de modo indetectable y se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándoselo un poco más. Eso estaba mal, pero por ahora esperaría unos días más y lo haría por un laboratorio con una prueba de sangre, eso sería más confiable

Regresó a su oficina y al hallarla sola se dispuso a llamar a Draco por la chimenea. Este apareció casi al instante

- Hola amor mío ¿Qué sucede? –

Hermione le narró todo el episodio de la prueba mientras Draco fruncía el ceño

- Tranquilízate que tu no estás embarazada – Le dijo infundiéndole ánimos

_**I could feel it go down **__(Y lo sentí bajar)__**  
**_

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Ni yo misma lo estoy – Respondió ella removiéndose incomoda, la duda estaba ahí

- Bueno… lo estoy. Además ya estoy moviéndome para resolver todo, una amiga me va a conseguir en Knockturn Alley una poción para ello, así que no te tienes que preocupar por nada

_**Bittersweet, I could taste in my mouth **__ (Agridulce, pude sentir su sabor en mi boca)_

Aquello no le cayó muy bien a la castaña. A pesar de estar metida hasta el cuello en problemas, realmente no había siquiera considerado esa idea. Y que fuera Draco quien lo mencionara justo después de decir que harían lo que ella dijese le sonó de pésimo gusto

- Esperemos a tener certeza y entonces hablaremos – Dijo a modo taxativo. Tocarían el tema mejor después

_**Silver lining the cloud **__ (Consuelo en las nubes)__**  
**_

Aquello fue el martes, el viernes en la noche regresaba a Malfoy Manor a pasar el fin de semana con Draco. Esa noche se olvidaron de todo perdiéndose en los brazos del otro

_**Oh and I **__ (Oh y yo)__**  
I wish that I could work it out **__ (Desearía poderlo resolver)__**  
**_

El sábado se levantaron tarde y volvieron a hacerlo, Hermione estaba rápidamente acostumbrándose a dormir con Draco, este la abrazaba para dormir y lo repetía al despertar junto a un beso todas las veces que se quedaban juntos, después de bastante rato, casi a mediodía, salieron a almorzar fuera y a pasear un rato en un lugar cercano a la Mansión, como siempre tomados de las manos

Pero el problema seguía latente. Hermione decidió no hacerse la prueba ese día, esperaría un par mas, a decir verdad temía la respuesta así que prefería prolongar la duda en aras de no pensar honestamente en que haría con ello

_**And the hardest part **__(Y lo más difícil)__**  
Was letting go, not taking part **__ (Fue olvidar, no participar)__**  
**_

Esa tarde sin embargo no terminó tan perfecta como iba: Cuando iban saliendo del mall regreso a casa se toparon con una joven, menor que Hermione, la cual llevaba en su regazo un bebé de menos de seis meses, de piel pálida y ojos azul grisáceo que la llevó a pensar en su propia situación

¿Y si realmente estuviera embarazada?

¿Y si fuera un hermoso niño como ese, como Draco?

¿Y si tal vez estuviera preparada para afrontar aquello?

¿Realmente quería darle un hijo a Draco?

Ella se percató que el bebé acaparó la atención de Draco quien se puso a sonreir y a jugar con el, pero cuando notó que ella estaba atenta, solo la abrazó sin decir nada. Para Hermione aquello fue una estocada directo al corazón

"_El se muere por tener hijos. Pero no quiere tenerlos conmigo"_

_**You really broke my heart **__ (Realmente rompiste mi corazón)  
_

Durante todo el camino a Malfoy Manor ella no habló, Draco la abrazó pero ella se resistió a mirarlo siquiera. No quería que notara cuan profundamente la había herido aquello, no quería que viera sus ojos húmedos, ni su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente por la ira. Aquella mezcla de sentimientos y demás estaba fastidiándola en serio

Llegaron, Hermione pretendió ignorarlo pero Draco no se lo permitió

- Amor, ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó con una sonrisa

- Nada – Contestó ella un poco más brusco de lo normal. Se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse mas tarde

_**And I tried to sing **__(E intenté cantar)__**  
But I couldn't think of anything **__ (Pero no pude pensar en nada)__**  
**_

Trató de ignorar el hecho. Al final, pasaron la tarde haciendo otras cosas, antes de llegar pasaron por un supermercado porque Hermione quería desesperadamente comerse un helado de vainilla, algo totalmente en contra de sus gustos naturales, Draco obviamente la complació sin dudar como siempre. Al llegar a Malfoy Manor el se dedicó completamente a la tarea de hacerle galletas para que comiera con el helado, estuvo un buen rato ocupado en eso al tiempo que estaba pendiente de ella, luego se sentaron juntos a ver ese aparato Muggle que ella le había aconsejado adquirir: el Televisor, estuvieron viendo diversos SitComs y ella se quedó enganchada con Top Chef, el peleó por ver el maratón de Los Simpson. Como todas las noches al irse a la cama volvieron a hacerlo para quedarse dormidos después.

El domingo amaneció radiante, nada podría presagiar lo que sucedería

Al despertar notó un ligero dolor en la parte baja del vientre pero lo ignoró rápidamente a pesar de la molestia. Como siempre la rutina era la misma para empezar el día, se ducharon juntos y luego entre los dos prepararon el desayuno, un amigo de Draco los pasaría buscando a las 10 am. Finalmente llegó a las 11:20

- Amor ¿De veras quieres ir? Puedes quedarte descansando no sé. O viendo Televisión. Zeus se quedará contigo – Dijo acariciando el pelaje blanco del lobo siberiano

- No cariño, prefiero ir contigo ¿O tú no quieres? – Preguntó ella

Draco se volteó y la abrazó – Claro que quiero. Siempre quiero que estés conmigo

Draco abrió la puerta de atrás del copiloto para Hermione y el subió después. Mientras tanto ella iba pensativa, continuaba con los malestares y ya tenia retraso, por lo que ahora si, estaba segura de estar embarazada. Sin darse cuenta llevó su mano derecha y la posó sobre su vientre, muy ligeramente abultado, en el cual sabia lo que estaba pasando. El dolor persistía y se estaba haciendo un poco más fuerte, entonces se preocupó y empezó a considerar la idea de ir a San Mungo en cuanto terminaran lo que iban a hacer

Draco por su parte iba charlando con George mientras avanzaban por las calles, rumbo a Gloucestershire cuando de repente el coche perdió un poco el control y dio un golpe brusco, ella ahogó un grito.

Draco volteó la cara y ella le dijo que estaba bien

_**And that was the hardest part **__ (Y esa fue la parte más difícil)_

Lo cierto es que tardaron 20 min mas en regresar y el dolor iba en aumento, para cuando llegaron a Malfoy Manor ella estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, fue al baño y se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a sangrar, la cabeza y el bajo vientre le dolían cada vez mas, Draco pocos minutos después estaba llegando a su lado, con la sensación de algo malo en curso

- ¿Qué tienes amor? – La vio pálida y sus manos apoyadas en el vientre, su rostro contorsionado de dolor y sudaba frio

- Me… me duele… me duele muchísimo – Balbuceó

Draco la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación, una vez allí la depositó en la cama

- Quédate allí quieta descansando, no vaya a ser una amenaza de… -

- No. No lo digas por favor – Murmuró ella asustada. No podía pensar en ese momento en que aquello efectivamente fuera lo que sucediera

Quizás por los nervios, quizás por la duda de la situación, el hecho es que discutieron. Draco puso en tela de juicio que estuviera embarazada y ella a pesar de todo, estaba segura de estarlo. Luego que si era el momento, que si no. Incluso malinterpretó una de las cosas que ella le dijo

- ¿Me estas diciendo que quedaste embarazada a propósito? – Preguntó Draco sin podérselo creer aun

- ¿QUE? ¿Eso es lo que crees? Pues déjame decirte una cosa Draco Malfoy: Yo no lo busqué, Dios sabe mejor que nadie eso. Pero si sucedió no puedo pensar en otra cosa que sacarlo adelante, cueste lo que me cueste, aun si eso significa que no estés. Lo voy a tener – Apretó los dientes, el dolor era realmente insoportable y aquella discusión no mejoraba su situación

- Perdóname Hermione, pero entiende una cosa: Me preocupas tú. Tu futuro, tus sueños, tus deseos, tus planes, pero sobretodo tu salud. Sabemos que es un riesgo llevar adelante un embarazo en las condiciones en que estás y lo último que quiero es tener que decidir entre tu vida y la de mi hijo o peor aun: Tener que enterrarlos a ambos. Ya perdí a mi madre y a mi padre y tuve que enterrarlos yo. Hacerlo contigo o con mi hijo me mataría por completo, y tú lo sabes –

- Draco, pero… - Ella entendía la genuina preocupación de Draco, pero aun así…

- Si tú quieres, te pongo en manos de un buen sanador en San Mungo y en seis meses dejas de cuidarte e intentamos tenerlo. O mejor espera a recibirte oficialmente en Leyes Mágicas y nos ponemos a hacer un equipo de Quidditch completo en hijos si es lo que deseas. Pero no pongas mas en riesgo tu salud porque…

En ese momento ella salió corriendo en dirección al baño que estaba justamente al lado de la habitación y allí le sobrevino el último dolor…

_**I could feel it go down **__(Y lo sentí bajar)_

O quizás el ultimo dolor físico. Porque cuando vio lo que había pasado, un dolor mas grande aun desgarró su alma. Sin poder evitarlo soltó el llanto

_**You left the sweetest taste in my mouth **__ (Dejaste el sabor más dulce en mi boca)__**  
You're a silver lining the clouds **__ (Eres un resquicio de esperanza en las nubes)__**  
Oh and I **__ (Oh y yo)__**  
**_

Draco había bajado al jardín cuando oyó aquellos terribles sollozos y se asustó, cuando llegó a la planta de arriba vio a Hermione tirada en la cama, boca abajo, abrazando las almohadas como si estas fueran su tabla de salvación. La fuerza del llanto le indicó que algo realmente malo estaba pasando

_**I wonder what it's all about **__(Me pregunto de que se trata)__**  
**_

- Amor, ¿Qué te sucede? – Ella no respondió sino que siguió llorando, esta vez con más fuerza. Esto descolocó por completo a Draco que jamás antes había visto a la castaña así

- Amor no me angusties, que pasa, dime – Dijo abrazándola tratando de darle consuelo sin saber aun su pesar

- Dra… co – Hipó ella entre sollozos –

- ¿Qué pasó? Por el amor de Merlín dime ya –

_**I wonder what it's all about **__(Me pregunto de que se trata)_

- Lo… lo perdí – Balbuceó ella. Y el llanto se hizo más fuerte aun, ahogado entre la almohada

Aquello le dio un duro golpe. En ningún momento había querido herirla, pero verla en esas condiciones le rompía el corazón. La amaba y estaba seguro de querer tener hijos con ella, aceptaba que quizás había sido un poco duro con el tema pero es que la idea de perderla le aterraba, sin ella, que le daba la única razón para vivir que tenia, sin ella que era lo único con lo que era feliz, el no quería mas nada

_**Everything I know is wrong **__(Todo lo que sé, está equivocado)__**  
Everything I do, it's just comes undone **__ (Todo lo que hago, se deshace)__**  
**_

La abrazó durante largo rato, pidiéndole perdón entre murmullos, tratando de calmarla. No negaba que también le dolía la perdida. Al fin y al cabo iba a ser padre con la mujer que amaba, iba a cumplir un deseo más.

_**And everything is torn apart **__ (Y todo está destrozado)_

Hermione se levantó un rato después, aun sollozante. Se sentía culpable, quizás si ella no hubiera ido con Draco en el coche… Quizás si ella hubiera ido a San Mungo en cuanto empezó el dolor… Quizás

Todo era un quizá y un dolor. Todo era gris y era desgarrador

_**Oh and it's the part **__(Oh y es la parte)__**  
**_

Durante del resto del día casi no habló, sus ojos lucían mas tristes y apagados que nunca. Draco la notaba acariciándose el vientre de vez en cuando y dejando escapar una lagrima. Buscó complacerla de cualquier forma posible pero aquella tristeza tan honda no podría alejarla así de fácil. Ella se fue a la sala para estar acompañada, aunque fuera incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, no quería hablar, no sabia que hacer

_**That's the hardest part **__(Esa es la parte más difícil)_

Y Draco menos, al tiempo que intentaba aliviar su propio y secreto dolor, se ocupaba de mantener a raya el de ella, además de cuidarla. No solo su alma había sido lastimada sino que su cuerpo ahora tenía la penosa tarea de recuperarse de la perdida de aquel bebé

Se preguntaba si habría sido un niño o una niña. Se preguntaba que nombre le habrían puesto. Se preguntaba a cual de los dos se parecería más. Se preguntaba que habría sentido la primera vez que lo cargara. Se preguntaba tantas cosas y no podría tener siquiera alguna de las respuestas que quería al menos no por ahora.**  
**

_**Yeah that's the hardest part **__(Sí esa es la parte más difícil)__**  
**_

Aquella noche fue algo distinta a la mayoría. Mientras veían televisión, ella se esforzaba por no recordar la sensación de vacío que la inundaba. Mientras veían televisión, intentaban reprimir el llanto para no mostrarlo ante el otro. Mientras veían televisión, no veían nada. Mientras veían televisión, pensaban en cuando tendrían una segunda oportunidad para tener lo que hoy habían perdido. Mientras veían el televisor estaban juntos sus cuerpos. Mientras que sus almas estaban muy lejos de la otra y al mismo tiempo, unidos por el mismo dolor.

Mientras se iban a dormir, ambos rezaban por no soñar, para escapar aunque fuera un rato del dolor que albergaban sus almas. Para huir de la perdida que ambos habían sufrido aquel fatídico domingo

Ironías de la vida. Aquel domingo tan gris e inolvidable, era el día en que cumplían un año juntos. El primer aniversario de su relación. Así que lo planeado para celebrar aquel día se había perdido entre la bruma del triste y doloroso momento que tuvieron que atravesar. Jamás lo olvidarían.

Ya en la cama Draco la abrazó y susurrando un "Te Amo", ambos se sumergieron en el mundo de los sueños

A ver si podían dejar atrás ese día de sus vidas

_**That's the hardest part **__(Es lo más difícil)_

...

La canción de este capítulo es **"The Hardest Part"** de **Coldplay** perteneciente al album X & Y


	7. Lucky

Agradecimientos a** Brenda p; sailor mercuri o Neptune; alee Malfoy Cullen; L.D. Stewart; **por tan bellos reviews, por seguir esta historia, sobre todo a mis nuevas lectoras

Este capítulo quiero dedicarselo a Kath Pierce, por haberme elegido como su Beta Reader, es todo un honor y me llena de alegría el ayudar aunque sea un poquito. Besos nena de aqui a Guadalajara

Un beso desde Venezuela

_**Claudia Granger**_

**VII**

**Lucky**

By

**Claudia Granger**

…**..**

"_Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes"_

_Khalil Gibran_

El lunes fue un día completamente ordinario. Hermione no dejó de ir al Ministerio ni de presentar su mejor cara a pesar de lo que realmente había en su interior. Parecía no tener espacio para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el acontecimiento del día anterior.

_**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you **__(¿Me escuchas? te estoy hablando)_

El día pasó muy lento, algunos en el Ministerio se acercaban a preguntarle que le sucedía. No dejaba de ser extraño ver a la siempre sonriente Hermione Granger tan pálida y alicaída. Sin embargo ella respondía todas y cada una de las preguntas con una débil sonrisa y la promesa de estar bien. Hasta su grupo de amigas lideradas por Ginny Weasley la interceptó en el ascensor cuando se disponía a subir a la sexta planta y la arrastraron con ellas a comer fuera, pero aun así, Hermione no contó a nadie lo sucedido. Sentía temor que juzgaran erróneamente el hecho y sobretodo, que no fuesen capaces de comprender como se sentía en ese momento.

****_**Across the water across the deep blue ocean **__(A través del agua, a través del océano azul)_

Aquella noche cuando llegó a la Mansión Malfoy, Draco estaba esperándola con una sonrisa como siempre, esta vez con Zeus. Fueron a dar un breve paseo tras lo cual regresaron a la casa.

A la mañana siguiente Draco estaba engripado, Hermione se dispuso a salir al Ministerio dejándolo bien arropado puesto que pensaba salir más tarde que ella. Sin embargo, sus planes se truncaron cuando, estando ya fuera empezó a sentirse mal. Indecisa sobre si acudir a San Mungo o regresar a la casa de Draco, finalmente se decantó por esto último.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó este extrañado al ver desde el balcón a Hermione apoyada de la reja. Dándose cuenta de la situación corrió hasta ella y la sostuvo. – Te sientes mal ¿Verdad?

- Si, pero por favor no digas nada – Murmuró ella sabiendo que merecía mucho más que un regaño. Estaba siendo muy descuidada con su condición

- Vamos – Dijo mientras la llevaba rápidamente hasta la habitación. Allí la ayudó a acostarse – Estas helada amor, debes tener la tensión baja

- Estoy bien – Draco la fulminó con la mirada ante la mención de la palabra Bien – Ok no tan _bien_ como debería pero tampoco es para tanto

- Amor, cállate y descansa. No estás en condiciones de salir – Le respondió rodando los ojos mientras la arropaba para que entrara en calor y colocaba una pila de almohadas bajo sus pies. La chica temblaba a causa de los escalofríos. Draco la tocó para verificar su estado

- No tienes fiebre. Menos mal, sería un muy mal síntoma en este momento – Murmuró mas para si que para ella – No te muevas de aquí

_**Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying **__(Debajo del cielo abierto, oh cariño, estoy intentándolo)  
_

Se acurrucó junto a ella. Notándola triste, silenciosa y pensativa decidió sacarla de sus pensamientos, pero en ese preciso instante ella rompió el silencio

- No deberías preocuparte, no es nada – Murmuró quedamente apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Draco

Draco arqueó una ceja - ¿Recuerdas que día fue anteayer?

- Si, y francamente no necesito que me lo recuerdes – Respondió ella tensándose

El negó con la cabeza – No me refería a eso, hablo de que cumplimos un año. ¡Un año aguantándonos Hermione Granger! No me pidas que no me ocupe de ti, porque sabes que me importas mucho. Te amo mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y sí, tengo que cuidar de ti, así que no quiero oír mas quejas y déjate consentir -

Hermione resopló pero no pronunció palabra

- ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? – Le preguntó el

- Si, fue en Tottenham Court Road –

- Íbamos a cruzar la calle y estabas rezongando, así que te di un beso para que te callaras – Respondió este sonriéndole - ¿Creías que no recordaría nuestro primer beso? Pues ya ves que sí

- Me sorprendes – Respondió Hermione algo sonrojada

- Me gusta recordar esos momentos: como cuando fuimos a Bournemouth en Mayo por el cumpleaños de Pansy y estuvimos aquel fin de semana allá, fue nuestro primer viaje juntos y también la primera vez que dormimos juntos. O cuando fui a Escocia a casa de tu madre en Julio, todo para estar contigo durante tus vacaciones y también para conocer a tu familia. O cuando fuimos a Brighton para que lo conocieras, en el fin de semana posterior a tu cumpleaños. Es agradable recordar cómo hemos tenido buenos momentos juntos este año

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams **__(Chico, te escucho en mis sueños)_

Hermione también los recordaba, de hecho, lo hacía muy bien: aquel viaje a Bournemouth fue de madrugada y ella se quedó dormida en el pecho de Draco mientras iban en el coche, ella iba oyendo _"__Those Sweet Words"_ de Norah Jones en el Ipod de él. Estando allá Draco se había colado en el baño mientras ella se duchaba y se metió con ella, aprovechando que los demás estaban en la piscina, la enjabonó con tanta sensualidad que terminaron haciéndolo allí mismo, arriesgándose a que los atraparan en el hecho. También allí fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos y el la abrazó para ello. Así como fue la había sorprendido pues había llevado una manta impermeable gruesa por si ella tenía frío de repente durante el viaje.

Aquel fin de semana había sido totalmente inolvidable, aunque al principio estaba algo nerviosa: a fin de cuentas era el cumpleaños de Pansy e iban a estar muchas serpientes. La verdad es que se comportaron muy bien con ella por su estatus de novia oficial del rubio, algo que internamente agradeció, aunque fuera por esos motivos.

_**I feel you whisper across the sea **__(Te siento susurrar a través del mar)_

También recordaba cuando fue a buscarlo al terminal de Ferrys en aquel diminuto paraje de Escocia. Estuvieron juntos apenas cuatro días antes de regresarse ambos a Londres pero habían sido unos días magníficos. El viaje a Brighton fue para complacerla, ella jamás había ido a aquel lugar del sur de Inglaterra así que Draco preparó un magnifico fin de semana con ella en la costa.

Atesoraba todos y cada uno de los momentos que habían compartido en ese año.

****_**I keep you with me in my heart **__(Te mantengo conmigo en mi corazón)__**  
**_

Sumergida en esos pensamientos sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. El la dejó descansar un poco pero luego la despertó

- Amor… amor despierta un momento –

Ella se removió – Por un momento me desorienté. Estaba soñando contigo y tú me hablabas de los viajes del año pasado

Draco sonrió, no quiso decirle que sí lo había dicho de verdad

_**You make it easier when life gets hard **__(Lo haces más fácil cuando la vida se vuelve difícil)__**  
**_

- Solo quiero preguntarte que te provocaba comer. Voy a ir al supermercado pero quería saber que se te antojaba. Pienso mimarte y consentirte todo el día para que te sientas mejor además para que te recuperes pronto también – Dijo acariciando suavemente el rostro de la castaña. Ella le sonrió conmovida

- Eres muy dulce conmigo – Murmuro ella algo apenada

- ¿Qué esperabas? Eres la mujer que amo, la que adoro con toda mi alma. Mi amiga, mi amante, mi amor. Si yo no lo hago ¿Quién entonces? – Le pregunto Draco mientras le hacia una leve caricia con la yema de sus dedos

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend **__(Soy afortunado de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga)_

- Es que no me habitúo – Admitió ella roja de la pena

- Así soy. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? – Inquirió él con una ceja levantada

****_**Lucky to have been where I have been **__(Soy afortunado de haber estado donde he estado)_

- Si lo sé. Creo que soy muy afortunada –

- El afortunado soy yo de que entraras a mi vida. Desde que estás soy muy feliz. Tengo motivos para seguir. Tú eres mi motivo, lo que más quiero –

Ella se acurrucó entre los brazos de Draco. No había un lugar en este planeta donde se sintiera mejor y más protegida, donde se sintiera más feliz. Donde quisiera estar que no fuera allí con él, sintiendo que la tristeza se alejaba poco a poco y donde confiaba que podría tomar fuerzas para despegar otra vez

Un lugar como un hogar. La diferencia es que no era una casa a lo que ella denominaba así, sino a la sensación de estar donde pertenecía. Y esa sensación solo los fuertes brazos de Draco Malfoy se lo podían proporcionar.

****_**Lucky to be coming home again **__(Soy afortunado de volver a casa otra vez)__**  
  
**_

Draco se quedó con ella. Llamó a su jefe y le avisó que no podría ir porque tenía que quedarse a cuidarla a ella... si, a _ella. _Fue a buscarle varias cosas y luego se acostó junto a ella, velando su sueño intermitente hasta bien entrada la tarde. Luego ambos se quedaron viendo la TV, el estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera para monitorear el dolor que tenía en el vientre, secuela de la pérdida. Así pasó todo hasta la noche cuando ella definitivamente se fue a dormir.

Cuando iban a meterse en la cama Draco se quedó un momento más admirándola. Sonrió. Le encantaba tenerla allí en su cama, durmiendo junto a él, abrazarla hasta que ambos se quedaran rendidos, despertar y acercarse a darle un beso, sentir su aroma en las sábanas. No lo sabía pero ella sentía lo mismo. Adoraba verlo dormir, tan apacible como un ángel, acariciarlo cuando se removía inquieto por una pesadilla hasta que se calmaba y volvía a dormir en paz. Verlo despertar, sentir sus brazos en torno a ella mientras dormía, sentir su cálido beso de buenos días y buenas noches, hacer el amor con él antes o después de dormir, la forma dulce como la despertaba cada mañana.

Podría hacerse adicta a algo tan hermoso como eso, adicta quizás, para toda una vida.

****_**They don't know how long it takes **__(Ellos no saben cuánto tiempo tomó)__**  
**_

Había sido mucho el tiempo que tuvo que pasar para poder llegar a vivir un momento como este, un momento lleno de amor, un momento en el cual fuera feliz y se sintiera plena, llena. Muchas lágrimas habían corrido debajo de ese puente, algunas inclusive durante aquel año, muchas noches amargas y solitarias. Pero todo era parte de un pasado

_**Waiting for a love like this **__ (Esperando por un amor como este)__**  
**_

A la mañana siguiente era el momento de la vuelta a la rutina, durante el día Draco estuvo llamándola a ver como se sentía y finalmente en la noche se encontraron para regresar a la Mansión Malfoy. Fue un momento hogareño, donde cada uno se ocupaba de distintas cosas antes de irse a la cama a dormir.

Al amanecer era la despedida. Ella regresaba a su casa y no volverían a verse en cuatro días. Antes podían pasar hasta quince días sin verse, porque aunque quisieran, no siempre podían. Ahora cuatro días y medio, más exactamente 111 horas eran demasiado. Draco la tomó por la cintura y la besó con intensidad, con ansias, Hermione tembló ligeramente ante la oleada de sensaciones que experimentó, tantas y tan intensas que la abrumaron por un momento. Iba a sentir su ausencia por los próximos días

- Te amo mi vida – Murmuró Draco despegándose

_**Every time we say goodbye **__ (Cada vez que decimos adiós)__**  
I wish we had one more kiss **__ (Desearía que tuviéramos otro beso)__**  
**_

- Y yo a ti mi amor – Le respondió Hermione, sintiendo el anhelo de que aquellos días pasaran pronto

- Cuídate mucho. Te estaré llamando para saber cómo sigues. Cuídate y… hasta el lunes –

- Hasta el lunes -

_**I wait for you I promise you, I will **__ (Espero por ti, te prometo, lo haré)_

Cuando llego a su apartamento y dejo el bolso de viaje sobre la cama, se sintió vacía. Toda una vida siendo absolutamente independiente y tras varios años viviendo sola para al final sentir una sensación tan desoladora. Recordó que tenía algo nuevo para leer: "Diario de una Ninfómana" de Valérie Tasso. Había oído mencionar ese libro a uno de sus amigos a principios de año y al sentir curiosidad, se obsesionó hasta el punto de buscarlo en cada rincón hasta por fin encontrarlo en una remota librería de uno de los suburbios de la ciudad

La verdad es que nunca había experimentado realmente con su propia sexualidad: había sido criada con estrictos cánones y siempre había tendido hacia la auto represión. Iba ya cercana a los treinta cuando se topó con Draco aquella tarde de enero, cuando creía que estaba esperando a alguien más. Ese mismo día, cuando se besaron, sintió todo su ser arder, por primera vez pudo entender a Ginny cuando le hablaba del intenso deseo sexual que sentía cada vez que veía a su novio. Siempre le habían parecido cuestiones hormonales de tinte casi amoral, pero tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que había sido injusta en su juicio.

No iba a negar que el mismo Draco estaba haciendo todo lo posible aquella vez, para menoscabar su resistencia. Pero si había algo que Hermione no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia era ser tildada de "ligera". No señor, así tuviera que aguantarse el mismo infierno en su interior, ella no cedería tan pronto

Durante ese primer mes de noviazgo, Draco intentaba quebrar su reticencia casi a diario, lo cual le valió a ella noches de insomnio y darse cuenta que las duchas frías para calmarse, era algo inhumano. Finalmente al culminar ese primer mes ella terminó por ceder, llena de dudas sí, con miedo, si, pero con la leve esperanza de no estar cometiendo un grave error.

¡Vamos que hablábamos de Draco Malfoy! Confiar no es fácil y menos en estos temas**  
**

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend **__(Soy afortunado de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga)__**  
**_

Si, lo cierto era que esa primera vez fue definitivamente inmortal.

Aquello habían sido chispas ardiendo por doquier, deseo reprimido y por fin liberado, cada toque era fuego y cada roce avivaba la llama, cada beso ahogaba un gemido y cada gemido liberaba la pasión. Nunca podría olvidar aquella vez

Las siguientes fueron cada vez mas apasionadas, poco a poco Hermione aprendió a desinhibirse con él, a expresar más libremente lo que quería y a pedirlo cuando así lo quería. Draco estaba más que contento al conocer esa faceta totalmente nueva de la castaña y más que contento también, de complacer todos y cada uno de sus deseos

_**Lucky to have been where I have been **__(Soy afortunado de haber estado donde he estado)_

Si había algo por lo cual él se sentía afortunado y muy orgulloso, era por conocer profundamente cada detalle de Hermione, adivinarla con solo mirarla a la cara, entenderla y sentirla con solo ver en sus ojos. Y eso incluía conocer ese lado salvaje que se desataba cada vez que ambos estaban en una cama.

Terminó de deshacer el bolso, guardando todo al tiempo que seguía pensando en todo. Suspiró, cuanto deseaba ahora poder dar un paso adelante en su relación con él, pero no estaba segura si era lo correcto, además, no sabía si era lo mismo que quería él.

****_**Lucky to be coming home again **__(Soy afortunado de volver a casa otra vez)_

Al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y al final, iba a despedirse de Blaise Zabini que regresaba otra vez a Italia. El y Draco no se hablaban ya, una vez se encontraron todos en un pequeño lugar de Londres a mediados de noviembre, Draco hizo como que no existía mientras este charlaba alegremente con Hermione. Ese sábado Zabini había armado un encuentro con otros amigos en un restaurant del Callejón Diagon, a lo que ella tuvo que acceder.

Draco ya le había participado sus planes de quedarse en casa a descansar, jugar con sus perros y holgazanear. El lunes en la noche, como se estaba haciendo costumbre, ella se quedaría a dormir allí

****_**Lucky we're in love in every way **__(Afortunados de estar enamorados en todos los sentidos)__**  
**_

El domingo fue un día bastante amargo para ella, estuvo eludiendo el pensamiento durante toda la mañana hasta que a mediodía no pudo evitarlo: era exactamente una semana desde aquel infausto momento.

La sensación de vacío no la abandonaba, se llevaba la mano al vientre sabiendo que ya no estaba ahí su bebé, el día anterior en el metro muggle había visto un pequeñín realmente precioso que al sonreírle le estrujó por completo el corazón. Era de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos del mismo color que ella. Pensando que quizás, así habría podido ser su bebé, cerró los ojos fuertemente y dio gracias de tener que bajarse ya, porque no habría podido soportar aquello durante mucho más

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed **__(Afortunados de habernos quedado donde hemos estado)_

El resto del día no tuvo mayor importancia, se quedó leyendo en cama y luego se ocupó de algunas cosas insignificantes, siempre bloqueando aquel recuerdo que silenciosamente le hacia tanto daño

****_**Lucky to be coming home someday **__(Afortunado de estar volviendo a casa algún día)__**  
**_

La semana siguiente fue una locura total, el lunes ella se escapó de sus obligaciones antes de lo que debía tan solo para ir a refugiarse en brazos de él, no le dijo de qué se trataba, tan solo que estaba estresada. El martes al llegar a su casa, se apresuró a cenar y a acostarse a dormir, el miércoles, repitió lo del lunes pero para atender otros asuntos más importantes. Aunque ese día se llevó una pequeña sorpresa

****_**And so I'm sailing through the sea **__(Y así estoy navegando por el mar)__**  
To an island where we'll meet **__ (A una isla donde nos encontraremos)__**  
**_

Como todos los miércoles había ido a casa de Draco, al ser mas temprano se encontraron para irse juntos, ella se había puesto a trabajar mientras el veía la TV, el preparó la cena mientras ella trabajaba, finalmente a las 9 de la noche se rindió al no poder mas

- ¡Estoy exhausta! De veras no veo la hora de que termine esta condenada semana –

Draco se acercó por detrás y le dio un beso en el cuello – Cálmate, falta poco, tan solo dos días

- Si, pero aun tengo que ir al Ministerio el sábado ¡Un sábado! Ya no aguanto –

_**You'll hear the music, feel the air **__ (Escucharás la música, sentirás el aire)__**  
**_

El le dio un leve masaje en los hombros para que se relajara. Después de eso, se fue a la cocina a ocuparse de lo que quedara pendiente. Como buena maniática de la limpieza, el orden y demás. Luego salió un momento al balcón, Draco caminó sigilosamente hasta ella y le puso una flor sobre la oreja derecha, mientras la abrazaba por detrás

_**I put a flower in your hair **__ (Te puse una flor en tu pelo)_

- Me asustaste – Murmuró ella cerrando los ojos

El paisaje de Wiltshire se veía magnifico aquella noche, algunos leves puntos llenos de verdor se atisbaban desde aquel balcón, la fría brisa que entraba erizaba los vellos de ella. O quizás seria la cercanía de Draco, cuyo aliento rozaba su rostro

_**And though the breeze is through tres **__(Y aunque la brisa entre los árboles)_

_**Move so pretty you're all I see **__(Se mueve tan bonito, tú eres todo lo que veo)_

- No era mi intención –

Hermione se llevó la mano al cabello y notó ahí la flor. Sonrió y no la movió de su sitio

- Te amo Hermione –

- Y yo a ti – Le respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa

_**As the world keep spinning round **__(A medida que el mundo siga girando)__**  
You hold me right here right now **__(Me sujetas aquí mismo, ahora mismo)__**  
**_

Después de un rato ocupada en otras cosas, ella se extrañó de no ver a Draco ni oírlo haciendo algo por ahí, acababa de terminar todo y se dirigió al cuarto de el, con la intención de acostarse a esperarlo cuando allí mismo lo halló

Desnudo y esperándolo con una sonrisa llena de picardía. Nada mejor para terminar un largo día

****_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend **__(Soy afortunado de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga)__**  
**_

Hermione suspiró antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y abandonarse a los brazos de ese demonio con rostro de ángel

_**Lucky to have been where I have been **__(Soy afortunado de haber estado donde he estado)__**  
Lucky to be coming home again **__(Soy afortunado de volver a casa otra vez)__**  
**_

Cerró los ojos abandonándose a la sensación de estar en donde siempre quería estar. Se amaron hasta caer rendidos por el cansancio y así, abrazados, los encontró el amanecer

_**Lucky we're in love in every way **__(Afortunados de estar enamorados en todos los sentidos)__**  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed **__(Afortunados de habernos quedado donde hemos estado)__**  
**_

Ambos lo sabían, ambos quizás no lo decían, pero no había sensación más reconfortante para ellos, que dormir abrazados y despertar uno junto al otro. Que lo primero que vieran sus ojos era al ser amado. Que la primera frase del día, inclusive antes de los buenos días, era el "Te Amo". Que el primer movimiento del día, sin importar nada, fuera un tierno beso en los labios para terminar de despertar

_**Lucky to be coming home someday **__(Afortunado de estar volviendo a casa algún día)__**  
**_

La sensación que los cobijaba, era el verdadero significado de hogar. La palabra _**hogar**_ normalmente se usa para designar nombre de un lugar donde siente seguridad y calma. Pues bien, ese lugar, para Draco y Hermione era los brazos del otro. Y nada podía empañar esa paz que sentía el uno en el regazo del otro

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_


	8. Fight for this love

Perdonen la ausencia tan prolongada, asuntos varios como un largo reposo, mi medico me mando a estar desconectada forzosamente. Gracias a Dios hoy por fin pude reincorporarme a mi trabajo y a la Universidad de Nuevo, aun me falta recuperacion pero ya estoy lo suficientemente bien como para estar de vuelta con un capitulo, que ya tenia escrito pero que me fue imposible publicar antes

Un saludo y un beso a todos mis lectores

**Claudia Granger**

**VIII**

Fight for this Love

By

**Claudia Granger**

…**..**

"_El dolor que no se desahoga con lágrimas puede hacer que sean otros órganos los que lloren.__"_

_Francis J. Braceland_

Del diario privado de Hermione Granger:

_**Too much of anything can make you sink **__(Demasiado de cualquier cosa puede hacerte hundir)_

"_Me siento bastante vulnerable, aunque hemos pasado peores cosas o quizás no, lo cierto es que últimamente se me lanza a la yugular con mas frecuencia de lo debido. Ya sé que está al borde respecto al trabajo y si no ha renunciado, es porque le he hecho ver que mientras no tenga otra mejor opción, debe ser paciente. Sé que no es fácil recordar que ya no es un Malfoy en cuanto a su economía, no puedo saber como se siente, pero me imagino que lo suficientemente mal como para cargar un humor de perros."_

****_**Even the good can be a curse **__ (Incluso lo bueno puede ser una maldición)__**  
**_

"_El problema es que quien es su soporte y quien lo soporta soy yo, trato de hacerle la vida lo mas fácil posible, le doy todo el apoyo y la comprensión que necesita, le escucho cuando tiene un nuevo episodio en su trabajo, ya sea desagradable o no. Le doy la mayor cuota de cariño posible, trato de relajarlo con buenas sesiones de cama."_

_**Makes it hard to know which road to go down **__ (__Hace que sea__difícil__saber__cuál es el camino__ a tomar)__**  
**_

"_Pero aun así, pareciera bipolar. Ya sé que los hombres son así y que cuando tienen problemas en su trabajo, lo extrapolan a todos los demás planos de su existencia, pero a veces llega al límite de mi paciencia. No se si entiendan por que lo digo, pero a veces me sale con unas patadas tan tremendas que me dan ganas de llorar."_

"_Corrijo: me sale con unas patadas tan tremendas que se me salen las lágrimas y me provoca abandonarlo todo"_

"_El amor puede ser maravilloso, nuestra relación puede ser perfecta por periodos de tiempo, pero a veces se torna un verdadero infierno"_

_**Knowing too much can get you hurt **__ (Sabiendo demasiado te puede lastimar)__**  
**_

"_Ya sé que el luego, cuando se da cuenta de ello, me besa y me pide perdón. A veces es un verdadero bruto y me lastima. Nunca físicamente y tampoco me insulta o me denigra, pero su actitud en esos momentos puede ser despectiva, déspota, cruel, y eso señores, lastima un mundo cuando proviene del ser a quien le has entregado todo tu corazón"_

****_**Is it better is it worse? **__(¿Es mejor o peor?)__**  
**_

"_No han sido pocas las veces en que me he puesto a pensar que quizás no estemos destinados a durar como pareja. La verdad sea dicha: El mismo me solía decir que me cansaría de el, de soportar su mal carácter y su actitud; yo siempre le respondía que no seria así, que siempre que el me quisiera a su lado, yo estaría allí." _

_**Always sitting in reverse **__ (Siempre sentado en reversa)__**  
**_

"_A veces he pensado que he estado equivocada y estoy apostando a algo que no tiene futuro. Y me da miedo reconocer que pueda ser así."_

_Por que tengo miedo de perderlo, porque a pesar de lo malo, he sido inmensamente feliz. Porque aunque he llorado, he sonreído a montón_

_Porque si esto acaba, sea por el, sea por mi, me va a doler_

_Porque acabo de comprender que lo amo de verdad, como nunca he querido a nadie y es tanto que por el lo daría todo"_

_**Just like we're going backwards (backwards) **__(Como si fuésemos caminando al revés (al revés)_

"_Las parejas pasan por baches, tienen problemas, es normal. La vida no es algo fácil y el ser humano no esta hecho para la monogamia, la convivencia y demás. Son procesos a los cuales hay que adaptarse"_

_**I know where I want this to go **__ (Yo sé, a donde quiero que esto vaya)_

"_A pesar de que esto parece una queja, es lo contrario, es un desahogo o una reflexión. Porque si de algo estoy segura, es que quiero ser en algún futuro no muy lejano la señora Hermione Malfoy, quiero ser su __esposa__." _

"_Oh Dios, estoy perdida. Acabo de escribir esa palabra. Mejor la tacahré, es una herejía a mi misma. Por Merlín! Me va a caer un pedazo de techo encima por la blasfemia personal"_

****_**Driving fast but let's go slow **__(Manejando rápido, pero vamos despacio)__**  
**_

"_Tenemos un año juntos, vamos a tener pronto nuestro segundo San Valentín, luego de este primer año hemos podido compartir, conocer, explorar. De todo. Nuestro amor ha crecido increíblemente"_

"_Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace 14 meses que iba a salir y estar oficialmente de novia de Draco Lucius Malfoy, le habría lanzado mínimo un Silencius y hasta un Cruciatus. Aunque si soy un poco mas honesta creo que sería también una maldición de conjuntivitis, quizás hasta los granos que le puse a Marietta… Ay diablos ¿A quien le miento? No sé a donde habría ido a parar el idiota que hubiese sugerido tal idea" _

_**What I don't wanna do is crash, no **__ (Lo que no quiero hacer es chocar, no)_

"_Ahora después de ese primer año, estamos dando nuevos pasos, estamos probando un nuevo nivel en nuestra relación. Pasamos oficialmente la mitad de las noches del mes juntos (¿Eso seria algo como Medio Vivir Juntos? Si soy honesta conmigo y con los demás… No lo sé)"_

"_Draco ha mencionado a veces que nos mudaremos juntos. Eso en términos reales significa que en algún momento agarraré todas mis cosas y las llevaré a Malfoy Manor y ya. Honestamente la idea me aterra, pero sé que el desea que esto evolucione.(En algún momento)"_

"_Gracias a Dios que el cree (Y quiere) poco a poco"_

"_O sea, ya dimos un primer pasito. Luego seria vivir juntos, también menciono alguna vez que desea casarse y demás ¿Sera que esto llegara hasta ahí? Solo el tiempo lo dirá"_

****_**Just know that you're not in this thing alone **__(Solamente quiero que sepas que no estas en esto solo)_

"_Estoy consciente que me ama, que a pesar de los problemas, es feliz conmigo. No se cansa de repetírmelo y eso, honestamente me hace bien. Me gustaría ahora saber la forma de hacerle llegar el mensaje a el"_

"_Que soy feliz a su lado, que dormir y despertar con el es algo que me llena de alegría. Que su presencia me da paz y en sus brazos es que tengo mi hogar. Quisiera que supiera cuan importante es para mi cada una de sus cosas"_

****_**There's always a place in me that you can call home **__ (Siempre hay un lugar dentro de mí que puedes llamar "hogar")_

"_Que quiero y pretendo estar con el en las buenas para celebrar sus triunfos y continuar luchando por mas y en las malas para apoyarlo y consolarlo, buscar la alternativa hasta vencer la adversidad, que deseo estar a su lado en la salud para disfrutar juntos de cada instante posible y en la enfermedad para ser yo su enfermera de cabecera y cuidarlo tanto como sea necesario, que quiero ser quien lo acompañe hasta la vejez, cuando se vuelva mas quisquilloso e insoportable que nunca, que quiero llenar álbumes y mas álbumes para atesorar nuestros momentos felices. Que quiero ser su solución cuando tenga una duda y su guía cuando tenga una decisión que tomar. Quiero ser su compañera, su amiga, su amante, su esposa"_

_**Whenever you feel like we're growing apart **__ (Cuando sientas que estamos distanciándonos)_

"_Que nunca olvide que a pesar de los malos momentos, los buenos han sido muchos mas"_

_**Let's just go back back back back back to the start, oh **__ (Solamente tendremos que regresar, regresar, regresar, regresar al inicio, oh)_

"_Hemos luchado nuestras propias peleas hasta llegar hasta aquí. Nuestros miedos y prejuicios, hemos puesto una curita en nuestros rotos corazones solo por darnos una mutua oportunidad"_

****_**Anything that's worth having **__(Cualquier cosa que valga la pena tener)__**  
Is sure enough worth fighting for **__ (Definitivamente valdrá la pena pelear por ella)_

"_Lo que mas quisiera decirle, es que aunque las cosas no estén saliendo tan fácil por momentos, sabemos lo que queremos y sabemos que nos queremos. Vale la pena luchar por este amor, aunque para muchos fue una locura, aunque iba en contra de la naturaleza quizás, ya conocemos el paraíso, solo tenemos que buscar mantenernos en el"_

****_**Quittings out of the question **__ (Renunciar está fuera de lugar)__**  
When it gets tough gotta fight some more **__ (Cuando se ponga difícil, es tiempo de pelear un poco más)_

"_Y si la vida nos pone a prueba, pues yo por mi parte estoy dispuesta a luchar. Y lucharé tanto como sea necesario hasta continuar."_

"_Debemos pelear por este amor, no en contra de el, no en contra del otro." _

****_**We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love **__(Debemos pelear, pelear, pelear, pelear, pelear por este amor)__**  
We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love **__(Debemos pelear, pelear, pelear, pelear, pelear por este amor)__**  
**_

"_No han sido fáciles estos tiempos. Hay momentos en que pierdo la paciencia y quisiera dejarlo todo atrás. Pero entonces recuerdo todas y cada una de las cosas por las cuales cada día me enamoro mas de el."_

"_Y recuerdo el porqué sigo peleando por este amor"_

_**We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love **__(Debemos pelear, pelear, pelear, pelear, pelear por este amor)__**  
If it's worth having it's worth fighting for **__(Si vale la pena tenerlo entonces, vale la pena pelear por el)__**  
**_

"_Sabe que odio San Valentín. Lo sabe muy bien, que me parece una soberana tontería comercial. Si uno ama a alguien lo ama 365 días del año, los cuales no están llenos de peluches, bombones o corazoncitos cursis. No." _

"_365 días de altas y bajas, 365 días de risas y llantos. 365 días de recuerdos en el corazón"_

****_**Now everyday ain't gon' be no picnic **__(Ahora todos los días no van a ser un picnic)__**  
Love ain't no walk in the park **__ (El amor no es un paseo en el parque)_

"_¿Y saben que ha hecho? Me ha mandado a hacer un arreglo de frutas. SI, de frutas ¿Y saben por que? Porque como buen Malfoy, odia hacer lo que todo el mundo esperaría de el."_

"_Si, sabiendo que odio San Valentín me ha sorprendido al llegar a su casa esa noche, con la cena hecha como siempre, con todo listo para descansar y aquella extraña caja, que el se impacientaba por que yo la abriera y descubriera su contenido. Cual no seria mi sorpresa cuando saco un arreglo cubierto de transparente celofán, el cual estaba lleno de frutas y chocolate… sobretodo enormes fresas cubiertas de chocolate emulando unas rosas…"_

****_**All you can do is make the best of it now **__ (Todo lo que puedes hacer es sacar lo mejor de ahora)__**  
Can't be afraid of the dark **__ (No puedes temerle a la oscuridad)_

"_¿Cómo puedo no querer arriesgarme a luchar por alguien así? Cuando me sorprende en los momentos mas insospechados o con las cosas menos pensadas."_

"_Por eso me hice a mi misma una promesa: Voy a luchar, no voy a ser la Hermione Granger que siempre huye cuando las cosas se ponen intensas. O la Hermione Granger que siempre termina con el corazón roto no. Esta vez, va a ser diferente." _

_**Just know that you're not in this thing alone **__(Solamente quiero que sepas que no estas en esto solo)__**  
There's always a place in me that you can call home **__ (Siempre hay un lugar dentro de mí que puedes llamar "hogar")_

"_Y aunque sé que es un reto difícil de cumplir, me voy a quedar a tu lado, aun si tu no sabes que lo estoy prometiendo. Porque quiero que te des cuenta que hay un lugar dentro de mi donde solo vives tu, un enorme lugar que esta lleno de tus detalles, de tu cariño, de ese calor que nadie sospecharía jamás que existe"_

"_Porque dentro de ti yo he encontrado un hogar. Y quiero que tu lo encuentres siempre también"_

****_**Whenever you feel like we're growing apart **__ (Cuando sientas que estamos distanciándonos)__**  
Let's just go back back back back back to the start, oh **__ (Solamente tendremos que regresar, regresar, regresar, regresar al inicio, oh)_

"_Solamente hay que recordar como empezamos y hasta donde hemos llegado. Solamente hay que volver al sitio de donde pertenecemos"_

_**Anything that's worth having **__(Cualquier cosa que valga la pena tener)__**  
Is sure enough worth fighting for **__ (Definitivamente valdrá la pena pelear por ella)_

"_Porque no hay lugar mas cálido que tu cuerpo ni sitio mas cómodo que tus brazos. Porque no hay mal día que una sonrisa y un beso tuyo no borren y porque no hay tristeza que tu mano no aleje"_

****_**Quittings out of the question **__ (Renunciar está fuera de lugar)__**  
When it gets tough gotta fight some more **__ (Cuando se ponga difícil, es tiempo de pelear un poco más)_

"_Porque quiero que pasen los años y tu y yo sigamos juntos ahí. Porque la vida no es fácil ni nosotros somos perfectos"_

****_**We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love **__(Debemos pelear, pelear, pelear, pelear, pelear por este amor)__**  
We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love **__(Debemos pelear, pelear, pelear, pelear, pelear por este amor)_

"_Porque si debo luchar por ti y por este amor, día a día, lo haré. Porque vale la pena. Porque esto tan maravilloso que estamos construyendo, viviendo, disfrutando juntos, merece la pena pelear por el."_

_**We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love **__(Debemos pelear, pelear, pelear, pelear, pelear por este amor)__**  
If it's worth having it's worth fighting for **__(Si vale la pena tenerlo entonces, vale la pena pelear por el)__**  
**_

"_Y si ahora no es alguien sino somos nosotros mismos, vale la pena aun mas pelear por el"_

****_**I don't know where we're heading I'm willing and ready to go **__(No se a donde vamos, yo estoy dispuesta y lista para ir)__**  
We've been driving so fast we just need to slow down and just roll **__(Hemos estado conduciendo tan rápido, solamente necesitamos ir despacio y disfrutar)_

"_La verdad no se a donde nos conduzca esta relación, y no niego tampoco que eso me da bastante miedo, pero a pesar de todo, estoy mas que dispuesta a seguir y llegar a donde esto llegue. He estado apresurada toda mi vida por tener muchas cosas que anhelo, pero creo que donde estoy, tengo que aprender a ir despacio y a disfrutar mas" _

****_**Anything that's worth having **__(Cualquier cosa que valga la pena tener)__**  
Is sure enough worth fighting for **__ (Definitivamente valdrá la pena pelear por ella)_

"_Relajarme mas, recordar esas pequeñas cosas que me suelen hacer sonreír, hacerle recordar que la vida, es algo más que una obligación"_

****_**Quittings out of the question **__ (Renunciar está fuera de lugar)__**  
When it gets tough gotta fight some more **__ (Cuando se ponga difícil, es tiempo de pelear un poco más)_

"_Si hemos llegado hasta aquí, también podremos continuar"_

_"¿Como no voy a pensar eso si se ha convertido en alguien distinto, aunque sea mas notorio conmigo? Cuando dice que es mejor persona gracias a mi no lo pongo en duda porque ¿Quien mejor que yo, que lo conocí antes y lo veo ahora? Si alguien hubiera podido ver cuan cariñoso es conmigo y con cuanto amor me ha cuidado en cada momento... Quien haya conocido su pasado jamás lo creería. Pero es así"_

"_Si vieran el amor que destilan sus ojos cuando me miran, si pudieran sentir el cariño con que me toca, si pudieran escuchar en su voz el calor y la fuerza de sus sentimientos cuando me dice "Te Amo", si pudieran sentirse tan seguros y protegidos como yo me siento cuando estoy con el, entenderían por que creo en el, por que lo amo, porque verdaderamente creo que ha cambiado."_

_"La conversión en un mejor ser humano me anima a seguir, es como un milagro hecho realidad. Si algo tan imposible ocurrió ¿Porque no defender con uñas y dientes eso? ¿Ves querido diario, por que SI vale la pena luchar?_

****_**We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love **__(Debemos pelear, pelear, pelear, pelear, pelear por este amor)_

****Hermione cerró el diario. Ya estaba a punto de irse, eran las nueve de la noche, subió la cremallera de su suéter negro y se dispuso a emprender el camino hacia Wiltshire, donde ese _alguien_ de quien hablaba en su diario, la esperaba para dormir**  
**

_**We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love **__(Debemos pelear, pelear, pelear, pelear, pelear por este amor)_

La canción es **Fight for this love **de Cheryl Cole del álbum "**3 words**"


	9. If I had you

**IX**

**If I had you**

By

**Claudia Granger**

"_La ceguera del amor es la única que experimenta un proceso inverso."_

_Lakarus_

Definitivamente: No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver lo que está pasando en sus propias narices

Ernie Macmillan había pasado la niñez hacia mucho, había abandonado la adolescencia, se había transformado en todo un hombre. Aquella timidez y torpeza quedaban atrás, aquella pomposidad eventual también, su aspecto no tan cambiado en muchas otras cosas pero había una invariable secreta en su vida: sus sentimientos por Hermione Granger

Primero, se había enamorado de ella nada mas verla, pero ella no le hacia caso. Luego gracias a Harry y Ron, empiezan a conocerse y se hacen algo parecido a amigos, cuando este definitivamente va a declararse, se entera que esta empezando a salir en serio con Ron Weasley así que calló

Año tras año intentaba arrancársela del corazón y así poder sinceramente continuar. Pero hoy, diez años después, aun esperaba tener una oportunidad de tener algo con ella

_**So I got my boots on, **__(Tengo mis botas puestas)__**  
got the right amount of leather **__ (Tengo la cantidad justa de cuero)__**  
And I'm doing me up with a black kohl eyeliner **__(Y me estoy poniendo mi delineador negro)_

Astoria Greengrass podría haber salido de Malfoy Manor y de la vida de Draco, a decir verdad, quizás entró, pero sólo por ser hermana de Daphne y por forzosamente haber tenido que vivir allí.

Draco siempre la trató como un hermano mayor, sobreprotector. Intentaba inculcarle lo mejor posible para que dejara atrás el pasado Slytherin que tanto los perseguía, pero fue en vano. Ella tenía fuertes convicciones para lo que quería.

Y lo único que quería es que el la viera con otros ojos. "Si tan solo no se hubiera aparecido ESA" solía pensar

Pero jamás podría decir sinceramente que había logrado lo que realmente quería: Que Draco Malfoy le entregara su corazón

****_**And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter **__ (Me pongo a punto, pero sé que no importa)__**  
All we need in this world is some love **__(Todo lo que necesitamos en este mundo es un poco de amor)_

Hermione estaba repasando antes del examen junto con varios compañeros, entre ellos Fai Chang, hermano de Cho, la ex novia de Harry. Un hombre ya hecho y derecho, alto, blanco, de cabello totalmente negro y bastante corpulento.

- ¿Qué significa Fai? – Le preguntó Mandy Brocklehurst, otra de las chicas que estudiaba con ellos Leyes y antigua Ravenclaw en su época de Hogwarts como la hermana de Fai

- Impetuoso – Respondió el

_**There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight **__(Hay una delgada línea entre el lado oscuro y el lado de la luz, nena, esta noche)_

Hermione alzó una ceja, en un gesto muy Malfoy. Los demás iban saliendo de la Biblioteca cuando ella alcanzó a comentar

- No quiero imaginar tu carácter – Dijo medio en broma

Los demás ya habían salido del cubículo y solo quedaban ellos dos, Fai la sujetó por el brazo cuando ella se disponía a salir **  
**

_**It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it **__(Es una lucha, hay que tratar de resonar para lograrlo.)_

- No quieres saberlo – Comentó enigmáticamente – Puedo ser como todo un Dragón Chino

Aquella respuesta, sumada a la intensa mirada que le dio, hizo que se sobresaltara. Fai soltó el brazo de Hermione y cuando estaba cruzando el umbral del cubículo el volvió a hablar

- Me gustó cuando dijiste que eras así, como eres. Lo dijiste tan segura de ti misma, como toda una mujer –

Aquello le gustó aun menos y rápidamente salió, dejando atrás a todo el mundo, especialmente a Fai

_**But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need **__(Pero si te tuviera, ésa sería la única cosa que necesitaría)__**  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete **__(Yeah si te tuviera, la fama y la fortuna nunca podrían competir)_

Ni Draco ni Hermione eran capaces de darse cuenta que otras personas también podían estar interesados en ellos. Draco lo desestimaba por su pasado y Hermione porque jamás se había considerado una belleza. Vivian dentro de una burbuja donde solo cabían ellos dos

Pero también habían quienes esperaban que ellos terminaran: Ernie y Astoria se contaban de primeros

****_**If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy **__(Si te tuviera, la vida sería una fiesta y estaría en éxtasis)_

Hermione aun recordaba, cuando seis meses atrás, Ernie le propuso ir a Irlanda a verlo. Con la intención de que ella aceptara y lograr romper la relación que tenía esta con el rubio.

Diez años y aun no podía pasar la pagina por mas que ella se lo pedía cada vez que tocaban el tema

****_**Yeah if I had you **__(Yeah si te tuviera)__**  
You y-y-y-y you y-y-y-y-y you y-y-y-y-y you **__(A ti t-t-t-t t-t-t-t-t a ti t-t-t-t-t a ti)__**  
If I had you **__(Si te tuviera)_

¿Cuántas cosas no maquinó Astoria para que fracasara la relación de Draco y Hermione? ¿Cuántas mentiras no le había dicho a la castaña para sembrarle la duda acerca de el?

¿Cuántas cosas no le dijo a Draco para hacerlo renunciar a ella?

Todo lo que hacían para tenerlos, porque de nada les servía lo que tenían material, si no los tenían a _ellos_

_**From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling **__(De Nueva York a Los Ángeles con buen rock)__**  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning **__(Coger una habitación y disfrutarla hasta que sean las 10 de la mañana)_

Lo que no se imaginaba ninguno de los dos, es lo que estaba por venir. Si creían que Astoria se había rendido en su lucha, era que no conocían a los Slytherins en lo absoluto

****_**Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's **__(Chicas en tacones, chicos rodando en Maserattis)__**  
**_

Si creía ella que aquel episodio incómodo de la Biblioteca era todo lo que podía esperar, estaba muy equivocada

_**What they need in this world is some love **__(Todo lo que necesitamos en este mundo es un poco de amor)_

Astoria preparaba su próximo movimiento, en las sombras, por ello, todavía no era el momento de reaparecer. Cuando lo hiciera, sería para arrasar todo a su paso. Si Hermione Granger creía que había ganado la guerra contra ella, estaba muy equivocada. Si tenía que vender su alma al mismísimo diablo con tal de derrotarla, lo haría.

Hasta traería de nuevo a Voldemort a la vida si con ello conseguía quitarla de una buena vez y para siempre de su camino a Draco

****_**There's a thin line between the wild time and a flat-line baby tonight **__(Hay una delgada línea entre el tiempo salvaje y una línea plana esta noche)__**  
**_

Hermione caminaba rumbo a la cafetería que estaba en el mismo Ministerio, un par de ojos negros la seguía sin siquiera ella percatarse. Se acercó al mostrador y enseguida llego un chico a atenderla

- ¿Lo de siempre? – Preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Una mirada que la incomodó en extremo, puesto que parecía querer desnudarla

La castaña tragó en seco. Lo de siempre significaba un par de hamburguesas, con la carne casi cruda, acompañado de patatas fritas. Ella asintió pero por dentro se removió inquieta

- ¿Disculpe? - Preguntó

_**It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it **__(Es una lucha, hay que tratar de resonar para lograrlo)_

- Me refería a las dos hamburguesas con la carne vuelta y vuelta y patatas fritas. Como siempre –

Ella primero arqueó una ceja incrédula y luego tragó en seco. Ni Draco se percataba de esos detalles. Se limitó a asentir

_**But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need **__(Pero si te tuviera, ésa sería la única cosa que necesitaría)_

Una chica de cabello negro como la noche atisbaba a Draco desde su puesto, a pocos metros del rubio. Conocía sus gustos y había aprovechado un par de veces para estar cuando Draco era visitado por Hermione en su propia oficina. También discretamente se había hecho invitar en uno de los fines de semana de acampada que habían tenido ellos dos. Fingía tener una misteriosa relación con un completo desconocido para todos sus compañeros de trabajo, e incluso para su familia, cuando la verdad es que estaba secretamente interesada en el rubio

El detalle es que era incapaz de decirlo.

****_**Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete **__(Yeah si te tuviera, la fama y la fortuna nunca podrían competir)__**  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy **__(Si te tuviera, la vida sería una fiesta y estaría en éxtasis)__**  
**_

- ¿Te molestaste conmigo? – Preguntó Fai unos días después del incidente de la biblioteca

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero sin mirarlo - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque desde aquella tarde que estudiamos juntos, no has vuelto a hablarme o a mirarme siquiera – Afirmó Fai

No supo que decir, la verdad es que _molesta_ no era el adjetivo que usaría, sino _incómoda._

_**Yeah if I had you **__(Yeah si te tuviera)__**  
You y-y-y-y you y-y-y-y-y you y-y-y-y-y you **__(A ti t-t-t-t t-t-t-t-t a ti t-t-t-t-t a ti)__**  
If I had you **__(Si te tuviera)_

- Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada con las clases, el trabajo – Se excusó

El la miró a través de las gafas con expresión demasiado seria – Esta bien, lo que tu digas

Y se alejó de ella. Pero solo por poco. Aquello no acabaría así

_**The flashing of the lights **__(El parpadeo de las luces)__**  
It might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah **__(podría hacerme sentir bien pero te tengo atrapada en mi mente, yeah)_

No era la primera vez que la trataba, de hecho habían sido compañeros en una asignatura, un año atrás. Le gustó la chica inteligente y seria que había conocido, pero al detallarla un poco más, sin que ella lo advirtiera, notó su sentido del humor y su personalidad. Le gustó lo que vio

Y cada día le gustaba un poco más

****_**The flashing and the stage it might get me high **__(El estilo y el escenario podría hacerme subir)__**  
But it don't mean a thing tonight **__(pero no quiero decir nada esta noche)_

Fai se alejó caminando lentamente, esperaría un poco más y volvería al ataque. Si tenía que cambiar de estrategia lo haría. Como un cazador furtivo que acecha a su presa, esperando el momento oportuno para lanzarse en pos de ello

****_**That would be the only thing I'd ever need **__(Pero si te tuviera, ésa sería la única cosa que necesitaría)__**  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete **__ (Yeah si te tuviera, la fama y la fortuna nunca podrían competir)_

Astoria afinaba los últimos detalles de su plan. En menos de 4 días volvería al ruedo y esta vez con una sola intención

Acabar de una buena vez y por todas con la relación de Draco con esa "insignificante" como la llamaba para si. Miró a su hermana, la muy tonta realmente se daba por hecha con lo que tenia, que eran solo problemas. Ella no, ella era una Greengrass, era una Slytherin, era una ganadora

Y siendo quien era, no iba a dejar las cosas así

****_**If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy **__(Si te tuviera, la vida sería una fiesta y estaría en éxtasis)__**  
Yeah if I had you **__(Yeah si te tuviera)__**  
**_

Daphne bostezó ostensiblemente y dirigió la mirada a su hermana. Claro que sabia que estaba interesada en Malfoy, pero tenia la esperanza de verla fijarse en otro. El estaba interesado en otra y no en Astoria, lo sabia bien. Habría dado mucho por tener la oportunidad de verlos juntos antes y aquello se había dado el mismo día de su mudada.

Daphne pasó caminando junto a su novio, Marcus Flint y Tracey Davis y los había visto en el balcón principal de Malfoy Manor, lo saludó con la mano y fue cuando la vio. Estaba allí al lado de Draco, vistiendo solo una bata de felpa y el cabello húmedo

_**You y-y-y-y you y-y-y-y-y you y-y-y-y-y you **__ (A ti t-t-t-t t-t-t-t-t a ti t-t-t-t-t a ti)__**  
If I had you **__(Si te tuviera)__**  
**_

Dio gracias por que su hermana no estaba allí viéndolos. Para Astoria, Hermione Granger había terminado la relación que tenia con el rubio gracias a las maquinaciones de ella misma.

****_**That would be the only thing I'd ever need **__(Pero si te tuviera, ésa sería la única cosa que necesitaría)_

Pero al verlos, tan juntos y en tanta intimidad, se dio cuenta que aquello había sido una mentira de Draco para proteger a la castaña.

****_**Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
(never could compete with you) **__(Yeah si te tuviera, la fama y la fortuna nunca podrían competir) (nunca podrían competir contigo)_

Sin embargo Astoria nunca se tragó la historia. Y mucho menos cuando el se fue de vacaciones (Ella sabía que ese viaje era con _esa_) ni cuando jamás cambio la chispa de alegría que ahora tenían sus grises ojos. Lo sabía

Draco no había dejado a la Granger, ni ella lo había soltado a el

****_**If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you) **__(Si te tuviera, la vida sería una fiesta y estaría en éxtasis) (estaría en éxtasis contigo)__**  
Yeah if I had you **__(Yeah si te tuviera)_

Suspiró. Le quedaba poco para regresar a sus vidas, así que ojalá aprovecharan estos últimos momentos de paz. Ya que ella se encargaría de hacer su vida un mismo infierno. Solo así, lograría su cometido

Tener a Draco Malfoy solo para ella

****_**You y-y-y-y you y-y-y-y-y you y-y-y-y-y you**__ (A ti t-t-t-t t-t-t-t-t a ti t-t-t-t-t a ti)__**  
If I had you **__ (Si te tuviera)_

La canción es **If I had you** de Adam Lambert del álbum "**For Your Entertainment**"


	10. No Boundaries

**X**

**No boundaries**

By

**Claudia Granger**

"_Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio."_

_Paulo Coelho_

_**Seconds, hours, so many days **__(Segundos, horas, tantos días) __**  
You know what you want but how long can you wait? **__(¿Sabes lo que quieres pero cuanto tiempo puedes esperar?)__**  
**_

Hermione estaba exasperada, su carrera para ser Defensor y Creador de las Leyes cada día le absorbía más y más. Tan parecido a su tercer año en Hogwarts solo que sin el Giratiempo. Lo malo es que tenía la intención de terminar esa para comenzar la de Internacionalista en el Mundo Mágico, ambas en el mundo Muggle parecidas a Derecho y Relaciones Internacionales respectivamente. Quería llegar a Warlock del Wizengamot y quería trabajar antes en Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Lo peor es que debió cursar aparte Adivinación y Estudios Muggles para poder entrar en Leyes y si quería también Internacionalista pues tendría que ver la materia que mas odiaba, incluso mas que Adivinación: Vuelo

Si, porque Hermione aun le tenia pavor a volar

_**Every moment lasts forever **__(Cada momento dura para siempre)_

Se llevó las manos al cabello, despeinándoselo. Estaba cansada, había tenido exámenes y trabajos consecutivos durante los últimos diez días así que estaba al borde del agotamiento. En este momento no sabía exactamente que quería hacer, si seguir o si rendirse. Estaba perdida

El jueves inclusive tuvo el desagrado de presenciar una discusión sobre el aborto, aquello representaba la reapertura de una herida que no había acabado por cicatrizar aun. La pérdida que había sufrido estaba demasiado reciente, hacia menos de tres semanas. Intentó ignorar aquellas voces que decían y decían cosas, sin siquiera haber vivido, sin siquiera haber sentido en carne propia lo que era algo así

Aguantando las ganas de gritar y salir corriendo

****_**When you feel you lost your way **__(Cuando sientes que has perdido tu camino)__**  
**_

Aquella semana había acabado, Draco y ella habían hecho planes para acampar ese fin de semana, lo cual había sido frustrado por la gente del Ministerio que no había levantado la restricción para la población mágica de pernoctar y/o realizar actividades varias en lugares claramente demarcados como muggles. Fastidiados ante aquel imprevisto, decidieron regresar juntos a Malfoy Manor.

_**And what if my chances were already gone? **__(¿Y que si mis oportunidades ya se han ido?)_

Como de costumbre últimamente, discutieron

- ¿Por que tienes que ser tan duro y cruel conmigo? – Le replicó la castaña – Duele y mucho ¿Sabes?

Draco se mostró imperturbable

- Pero está bien, sigue así, es terapéutico –

- ¿Por que lo dices? ¿Me vas a dejar? –

_**Started believing that I could be wrong **__(Comienzo a creer que pude estar equivocado)_

- Porque esto me hace más fuerte. Pero ¿Sabes que? Yo tengo paciencia, puedo perdonarte una y otra vez, porque te amo y porque lo bueno que me das supera a lo malo, pero en el momento en que la balanza cambie de lado y sea al contrario, no dudes que abandonaré el barco. Porque me quiero a mi misma y uno se cansa de recibir tantas patadas

****_**But you give me one good reason **__(Pero tú me das una buena razón)__**  
To fight and never walk away **__(Para pelear y nunca rendirme)  
_

Draco la miró largamente y con ojos derrotados. Una expresión que la castaña nunca le había visto

- Yo sé, que es verdad, un día te cansaras de mí y me dejarás. Y lo peor es que odio hacerte daño y aun así, sin querer vuelvo a hacerlo una y otra vez. Y tu no te mereces eso

_**So here I am still holding on! **__(Asi que aquí estoy aun soportando!)_

"_No, no lo merezco" – _Fue el pensamiento triste de la castaña

_**With every step you climb another mountain **__(Con cada paso escalas otra montaña)_

Durante el camino Draco no dejaba de observar a Hermione, tenia algo importante que decirle y estaba seguro que no sería del agrado de ella.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó la castaña notando la inquieta mirada del rubio

- Tengo algo que decirte y sé que no te va a gustar –

La chica se tensó al momento, esperando aquello - ¿De que se trata? – Inquirió, temiendo varias cosas a la vez

_**Every breath it's harder to believe **__(Cada respiro es mas difícil de creer)_

- Astoria está en la calle, y me ha pedido, que esta vez, le alquile una habitación en la casa. Yo sé que es un problema pero tampoco me siento capaz de verla durmiendo en la plaza pública y hacer oídos sordos a su petición. Es solo una niña –

"_Una niña que casi destruyó nuestra relación. Una niña que me odia a muerte y que también se ha ganado a pulso mi animadversión" – _Pensó ella

****_**You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes **__(Lo haces a traves del dolor, tiempo de huracanes)_

- ¿Que le digo? – Preguntó Draco

Hermione tragó en seco. Aquella encrucijada no se la esperaba de ninguna manera.

Si decía que si, que estaba bien, estaría mintiendo. ¡Claro que no estaba bien! Astoria la odiaba y ella había empezado a detestar terriblemente a Greengrass por todo lo que hizo. Si decía que no, que no podía permitirlo, se estaría convirtiendo en la bruja mala del cuento y Astoria usaría eso en su contra, además que tampoco quería que Draco la viera como si fuese inhumana

Inspiró hondamente. Aquel era un momento difícil

****_**To get to that one thing **__(Para llegar a esa sola cosa)__**  
**_

- No sé sinceramente que decir, yo no soy quien para responder esto. Es tu casa, tu vida, tu decisión. No me hagas decir realmente lo que pienso – Murmuró sin verlo

- Tu opinión me importa, y sí eres quien. Eres la mujer que amo, mi novia, mi pareja, a quien le consulto todo. Claro que si importa lo que pienses - Replicó Draco

Hermione volteó la mirada, no era capaz de contestar con honestidad todo lo que pensaba

- Por favor, no me involucres. No te va a gustar saberlo – Suplicó

- Dímelo por favor – Insistió Draco

_**Just when you think the road is going nowhere **__(Justo cuando piensas que la carretera va a ninguna parte)_**  
**

Volvió sus ojos hacia el - Astoria me odia, hizo demasiadas cosas para separarnos. Yo no le tuve mala voluntad y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. Pero con su actitud se ganó a pulso que la detestara. No quiero que se cruce en mi vida nuevamente. Pero al fin y al cabo, es tu decisión y no me queda más que aceptarla –

- No es así, veras. Eso quedo atrás, no va a ser lo mismo esta vez –

- Si es así otra vez, vuelve a meterse de por medio. ¿Por qué no busca por sus medios? ¿Por qué tiene que volver a recurrir a ti? ¿Por qué tengo que soportar esto otra vez?

_**Just when you almost gave up on your dreams **__(Justo cuando casi renuncias a tus sueños)__**  
**_

- Te prometo que en ese caso hablaré con ella, no podría meterse contigo. Y a la primera va para afuera. No va a volver a molestar, lo prometo –

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara. Estaba completamente frustarda.

- Vamos a volver al principio de nuestra relacion. Yo con ella no podría estar. Y ella conmigo menos. ¿Te imaginas perder la intimidad que tenemos ahora? Nada va a ser igual una vez ella regrese

_**They take you by the hand and show you that you can **__(Te toman por la mano y te muestran que puedes)_

Estaba llena de ira. No podía creerlo. Astoria Greengrass fastidiándole la existencia otra vez, una pesadilla hecha realidad

- Te digo desde ahora algo. No esperes de mi más allá que la estricta fórmula de cortesía cuando la encuentre. Y eso, si ella da lo mismo. En el momento en que ella diga o haga la más mínima cosa como antes, no respondo de mí. Me le lanzaré a la yugular y la destrozaré allí mismo – El fuego de la rabia brillaba en sus ojos castaños – Porque si una vez la toleré, no creas que volverá a ser así. Me lastimó, me hizo daño y ahora solo espero la más pequeña provocación para devolvérselo todo a ella. Me importa un bledo si te horroriza ver esta parte de mi; pero debes entender que por las buenas puedo ser un ángel, pero quien me hace daño, encuentra en mi al mismísimo demonio

****_**There are no boundaries! **__(No hay limites!)__**  
There are no boundaries! **__(No hay limites!)  
_

- Cálmate amor –

- No me puedo calmar. Es el colmo esto – Resopló exasperada – Pensé que habíamos alcanzado paz, pensé que estaba todo bien y pasa esto

Draco no soportaba esto. Primero que le hicieran algo a el antes que a ella, y sabía a la perfección cuantas cosas hizo Astoria para apartarlo de ella. Y también sabía que todo eso había afectado a Hermione

****_**I fought to the limit to stand on the edge **__(Luché hasta el limite para pararme en el borde)_

Sus ojos buscaron la negrura de la noche, como vía de escape. De veras no quería ni oír que Astoria regresaría a sus vidas. Era insoportable

****_**What if today is as good it gets? **__(¿Que si hoy es bueno para dar?)_

Durante todo el camino no hablaron. Hermione trataba de asumir la situación pero los sentimientos encontrados eran más fuertes que su razón. Cerró los ojos y de corazón deseó que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla. Tuvo ganas de gritar y decir que no, que no pensaba tolerar eso, que prefería irse de su vida si decidía aceptar a Greengrass de regreso, que nada de lo que dijera cambiaria el odio que la chica sentía por ella y tampoco cambiaria la intensa rabia que sentía ella misma al saberla de vuelta en sus vidas.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió el brazo de Draco alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia si – Te amo Hermione, nada va a cambiar eso

****_**Don't know where the future's headed **__(No sabes donde el futuro se pone de cabeza)_

No quería mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía, iba a claudicar en su intento de escapar de aquella situación, se rendiría ante esos ojos grises que la miraban con intensidad. Cuando pensaba que podía aguantar un poco más, Draco la tomó de la barbilla y la besó

****_**But nothing's gonna bring me down **__(Pero nada me va a derrotar)_

Durante los tres días siguientes se limitó a ignorar la situación ocupándose de sus cosas, se instaba a mantener el recuerdo de esa amenaza latente a raya de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo no era tonta, sabía que en cualquier momento pasaría

Y ella por más que lo deseara, no podría detener aquello. Era luchar o rendirse

****_**I've jumped every bridge and I've run every line **__(He saltado cada puente y he corrido cada línea)_

Ese lunes llegó tarde, apenas hablaron mientras cenaban antes de dormir, como siempre el la abrazó.

Pero un vacío en su estómago le recordaba que aquella paz no iba a durar. ¿Quién sabe si aquel era el último día así?

Le costó dormirse, trataba de pensar en otras cosas para relajarse, sintió cuando la respiración del rubio se volvió acompasada y profunda, signo inequívoco de que se había quedado dormido ya.

Pidiéndole al cielo que le diera fuerzas para seguir y paciencia para no renunciar, se quedó dormida ella también

****_**I've risked being saved but I always knew why **__(Me he arriesgado de ser salvado pero siempre supe por que)_

Dos días después, el miércoles, estando en su oficina, Hermione recibió la no deseada aunque esperada visita a la chimenea

- Dime amor –

- ¿Qué tal tu día? –

- Normal, ocupada todavía ¿Y tu? –

- Bien – Tragó fuerte – Amor, ya hablé con Astoria.

_**I always knew why! **__(Siempre supe porque!)_

Hermione respiró hondo y se mantuvo lo mas serena posible mientras Draco le relataba como había puesto los puntos sobre las íes respecto a su estadía en Malfoy Manor esta vez, si se metía con Hermione, se largaba, si se metía en su propia vida, se largaba. Que no esperaba que le informara de su vida y que a el tampoco le interesaba la suya siempre y cuando no trajera a nadie a la Mansión, que se limitara a dar los buenos días, buenas noches cuando cruzara con Hermione, porque ella iba a seguir yendo a la Mansión regularmente entre semana y algunos fines también, que se abstuviera de realizar algún comentario acerca de su intimidad y unas cuantas cosas mas. Hermione oyó atentamente todo sin aparentar alteración alguna, aunque lo cierto es que se moría de rabia por dentro

- Le dije que yo no me metía en su vida y que ella tampoco lo hiciera en la mía, que la única persona con derecho a hacerlo es la mujer mía o sea tu -

Hermione a pesar de todo, estaba segura que aquello no sería suficiente para aplacar el infierno que estaba a punto de desatarse nuevamente

- Así que no te preocupes amor. Todo va a estar bien – Aseguró Draco

****_**So here I am still holding on! **__(Así que aquí estoy aun soportando!)__**  
**_

Hermione se excusó para poder salir de allí y dejar el tema aunque fuera por unos minutos, la verdad, necesitaba respirar y pensar con calma, sin dejarse llevar por la rabia

****_**With every step you climb another mountain **__(Con cada paso escalas otra montaña)_

En ese estado la encontró Lavender Brown, quien la arrastró con ella hasta el cafetín y la hizo soltar todo. Ella le narró los acontecimientos, la reacción de Draco y la suya propia. Le contó su rabia, la frustración que tenía al perder de nuevo esa corta pero agradable intimidad que disfrutaron estando solo ellos dos en Malfoy Manor

- Pero cálmate Hermione, ya se que no es fácil de asimilar. Pero está sucediendo así que te toca adaptarte y darle la vuelta a todo –

- ¿Darle la vuelta? Marcharme es lo que me apetece por momentos – Espetó Hermione exasperada

- Ya va, tu no estarás pensando en dejarlo por eso ¿No? – Preguntó Lavender completamente alarmada

****_**Every breath it's harder to believe **__(Cada respiro es mas difícil de creer)__**  
**_

- No, la verdad es que quien habla en este momento es mi ira, no yo. No estoy siendo racional ni objetiva, pero es que no es fácil ¡Estamos hablando de Astoria Greengrass! – Exclamó Hermione

- Bueno, la verdad es que ni siquiera la recuerdo. Solo a Daphne su hermana, que se la pasaba con Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode –

- No me des la lata con las chicas cotillas que fueron a Slytherin en nuestra época escolar, no me interesa – Resopló la castaña

_**You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes **__(Lo haces a traves del dolor, tiempo de huracanes)  
_

- No quiero darte la lata, solo trato de recordar quien es ella. A lo mejor podría ayudarte de algo saber algo de su pasado. Todos tenemos algo oscuro en nuestro pasado – Insinuó Lavender con una espléndida sonrisa

- Ah no, no voy a jugar sucio como ella. Además es solo una niña, no me voy a poner a su nivel – Replicó Hermione

****_**To get to that one thing **__(Para llegar a esa sola cosa)_

- Bueno, si estas segura – Murmuró Lavender

- Lo estoy – Hermione le dio otro sorbo a su café – Estoy triste y frustrada, me cuesta creer que esto esté pasando de nuevo. Pero cada cosa superada es un aliciente para continuar y no para rendirse

- Te entiendo Hermione – Lavender echo hacia un lado su rubio cabello lleno de rizos – Si fuera yo la que estuviera en tu lugar, tampoco sé que es lo que haría

En ese momento llegó Katie Bell, antigua compañera Gryffindor y ahora empleada del Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda

_**Just when you think the road is going nowhere **__(Justo cuando piensas que la carretera va a ninguna parte)__**  
**_

- ¿Que mas? ¿Que cuentan chicas? –

Katie seguía siendo así de espontanea pero tímida como en sus años en Hogwarts, llevaba en sus manos un enorme café con leche y un brownie. A decir verdad el embarazo le estaba sentando bien, ya estaba de cuatro meses, su marido, era nada mas y nada menos que Lee Jordan, el antiguo comentarista de Quidditch y también miembro de la casa Gryffindor

- Nada nuevo – Respondió Hermione que no quería volver a contarlo todo, así que cambió el tema - ¿Y tu como te sientes hoy?

_**Just when you almost gave up on your dreams **__(Justo cuando casi renuncias a tus sueños)_

- Enorme, con sueño, con hambre a cada rato. Ya sabes, normal – Respondió riendose – Siento que mido 2x2 mts

- Si eres exagerada, solo tienes cuatro meses, ya verás cuando llegues a los nueve – Le record Lavender

****_**They take you by the hand and show you that you can **__(Te toman por la mano y te muestran que puedes)_

Aquella tarde pasó bastante rápido. Al ser viernes y al no poderse ver durante el fin de semana, acordaron verse al final de ese día. Hermione seguía pálida a pesar de haberse aplicado cantidades importantes de maquillaje, aun en contra de su costumbre de ir un poco más natural.

Pero nada de eso engañó a Draco Lucius Malfoy

****_**You can go higher, you can go deeper **__(Puedes ir mas alto, puedes ir mas profundo)_

- ¿Qué tienes amor? –

- Nada –

- Claro que si es "algo" ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que decir cuando estas con el agua hasta el cuello y sientes que no puedes mas? ¿Por qué tienes que esperar al punto de casi explotar? Se supone que soy tu pareja, si no quieres contar conmigo por que no te buscas simplemente alguien que te de sexo ¡Y ya! Por que lo que soy yo, me interesan tus cosas

_**There are no boundaries above and beneath you **__(No hay límites por encima y debajo de ti)__**  
**_

- ¡Por favor! No seas tan duro conmigo, sabes que yo siempre he sido muy independiente. Mis problemas son míos. Si ni con mi madre he contado para estas cosas ¿Como esperas que pueda hacerlo ahora de repente?

- Te repito: Por que no te buscas simplemente alguien que te de sexo ¡Y ya! Los novios son para apoyarse, para las buenas y para las malas, no solo para los momentos de cama. Así que si no quieres tener eso, entonces ¿Para que tener una pareja? – Replicó ácidamente

- ¿Puede ser por que te amo a ti? –

- Yo también te amo Hermione, pero ya me estoy cansando de esta situación y un día de estos soy yo quien le va a poner fin -

_**Break every rule 'cause there's nothing between you and your dreams **__(Rompe cada regla porque no hay nada entre tus sueños y tu)_

Aquello le cayó a la castaña de golpe. El dolor que reflejaron sus ojos provocó que internamente Draco se encogiera. Detestaba lastimarla pero quería hacerla entrar en razón y quizás, siendo mas duro con ella, Hermione reaccionaría **  
**

_**With every step you climb another mountain **__(Con cada paso escalas otra montaña)__**  
**_

Internamente Draco se sentía fatal. Cada vez que lastimaba a Hermione y veía sus ojos tristes y brillantes de lágrimas, se sentía peor. Pero no sabía como hacer que entendiese que el estaba allí para ella, que solo quería que se apoyara mas en el, que no lo hiciera a un lado en los problemas de su vida, ya fueran importantes o no

****_**Every breath it's harder to believe **__(Cada respiro es mas difícil de creer)__**  
**_

La verdad estaba cansado de sentirse a un lado, que ella no confiara en el lo que le pasaba, que nunca pidiera ayuda ¡Esa vena tan autosuficiente insoportable "Yo me las arreglo en todo" sabelotodo y puedelotodo que nunca dejaba de ser parte de su día a día! El quería sentirse necesitado, sentirse tomado en cuenta, quería jugar al caballero andante y que ella alguna vez en su jodida vida fuera la damisela en apuros a quien rescatar

****_**You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes **__(Lo haces a traves del dolor, tiempo de huracanes)__**  
To get to that one thing **__(Para llegar a esa sola cosa)  
_

Mientras tanto aquella velada transcurrió como una de las mas tristes de las que habían compartido. Draco lo notó pero ella insistió en negarlo. Fueron paseando por el centro comercial de una zona Muggle no muy lejos del Ministerio, comieron en silencio y ella con la mirada perdida.

- Una pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse Astoria en tu casa? –

- No lo sé, el tiempo necesario. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

Otra batalla perdida. Greengrass estaba a punto de ganar la guerra tambien y eso dolió aun más

_**Just when you think the road is going nowhere **__(Justo cuando piensas que la carretera va a ninguna parte)_

La verdad es que Hermione se sentía muy pero muy triste. Ella no podía evitar ser tan dura y autosuficiente, tan "Miss Independent" como la llamaban Lavender y Parvati en Hogwarts. Que nunca confió en nadie cuando estaba triste o tenia problemas, que nunca dependió de alguien, que no contó con nadie que no fuera ella misma

Se sintió perdida. Y lo peor, que estaba a punto de perderlo todo

****_**Just when you almost gave up on your dreams **__(Justo cuando casi renuncias a tus sueños)__**  
They take you by the hand and show you that you can **__(Te toman por la mano y te muestran que puedes)_

Draco la detallaba mientras paseaban, notando su mirada perdida, sus ojos tristes y esa forma de andar como por inercia. Quizás había sido demasiado duro… quizás

****_**There are no boundaries (There are no boundaries)**__ (No hay limites!) __(No hay limites!)__**  
**_

Se detuvo de repente y la tomó por la cintura, la besó larga e intensamente, apretándola contra su propio cuerpo. La sintió devolverle el beso y suspirar quedamente dentro de el

_**There are no boundaries (There are no boundaries) **__(No hay limites!) __(No hay limites!)__**  
**_

Cuando la tomó por la barbilla para obligarla a verlo a los ojos, los notó muy muy tristes. Aunque ella lo negara, estaba muy dolida

_**There are no boundaries (There are no boundaries) **__(No hay limites!) __(No hay limites!)__**  
**_

Quiso decirle que no se rindiera, que aun podían luchar, que no debía arrojar la toalla, que la amaba y le perdonaba siempre, pero también quería que reflexionara un poco acerca de eso

Lo que trató Draco de infundirle en ese beso, es que no existen límites y que por ello no debía abandonar la lucha. Que podían superar aquello y mucho más. Que ni Astoria Greengrass ni sus propios problemas o caracteres iban a acabar con ese amor que compartían

- Te Amo –

- Y yo a ti – Respondió ella, aunque casi en un murmullo

_**There are no boundaries **__(No hay limites!)__**  
There are no boundaries **__(No hay limites!)_

La canción es **No Boundaries **de **Adam Lambert** del single del mismo nombre


	11. Show me the meaning of being lonely

Hola a todos mis lectores, feliz año 2012 para ustedes, aqui vengo con un nuevo capitulo que perdonen la demora, pero al fin llegó. Me costó bastante escribirlo, ojala les guste

**XI**

**Show me the meaning of being lonely**

By

**Claudia Granger**

La paz no duro por mucho tiempo, menos de dos semanas después del arribo de Astoria nuevamente a Malfoy Manor, aquello se convirtió en su peor pesadilla hecha realidad

_**So many words for the broken heart **__(Tantas palabras, para el corazón partido)_

Eran las diez y media de la noche de un catorce de marzo, Hermione estaba llegando a casa de Draco totalmente exhausta después de haber tenido un día bastante duro. Solo aspiraba dormir. Pero en cuanto vio a Draco a los ojos supo que estaba pasando algo…

Pero jamás imagino que sería aquello que estaba a punto de experimentar

- Vamos al cuarto – Dijo Draco con una voz fría e inexpresiva que le causo escalofríos, Astoria rápidamente se escabullo al suyo y cerró la puerta. Todo pintaba muy mal

_**It's hard to see in a crimson love **__(Es difícil ver en un amor carmesí)__**  
**_

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto sin siquiera poderlo imaginar

- Tenemos que hablar -

- ¿Pero de que? ¿Qué pasa amor? –

- Pasa que estoy cansado, pasa que ya no tengo paciencia, pasa que estoy realmente harto y pienso que es lo mejor para ambos, aunque se que no vas a pensar lo mismo

Aquello hizo que el corazón le palpitara a toda velocidad producto de los nervios. ¡No podía ser posible! No… Draco no…

Y las fatales palabras no tardaron en llegar

- Es mejor que lo dejemos todo hasta aquí –

_**So hard to breathe **__(Tan difícil respirar)__**  
Walk with me, and maybe **__(Camina conmigo, y quizás)__**  
**_

El corazón de la castaña se detuvo por un segundo, el aire falló al tratar de llegar a sus pulmones y repentinamente se mareó, tanto que tuvo que sostenerse de la cabecera de la cama para no perder el equilibrio. Se obligó a sí misma a respirar hondo y tratar de articular alguna palabra, aunque lo único que quería salir de ella era un torrente de lágrimas ¡Aquello no podía estar pasando!

- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué me estas dejando?

- Es mejor que no lo sepas, sino, me vas a odiar y eso no lo soportaría –

_**Nights of light so soon become **__(Noches de luz de pronto de convierten)__**  
Wild and free I could feel the sun **__(Salvaje y libre, puedo sentir el sol)__**  
**_

A Hermione le pasaron muchas ideas por la cabeza al mismo tiempo, desde que tenía una mujer por ahí escondida hasta que había descubierto que era gay. Pero no quería creer nada, solo quería despertar por que todo aquello tenia que ser una maldita pesadilla, aquello no podía ser real. No después de mas de un año juntos, no después de haber vivido tantas cosas juntos… Nada tenia sentido ¡Por Merlín!

- Pero… hablas de un tiempo… o esto es para siempre –

- Para siempre -

_**Your every wish will be done **__(Cada deseo será hecho)__**  
They tell me... **__(Me dicen...)  
_

Aquello fue un puñal directo al corazón, lloró y se desesperó, se llevó las manos al pelo y sin percatarse empezó a halárselo en medio del paroxismo de su desesperación. Draco la veía aparentemente impertérrito pero en sus ojos se veía cuanto sufría al verla así

_**Show me the meaning of being lonely **__(Muéstrame el significado de estar solo)__**  
**_

- Se que suena a cliché, pero no eres tu soy yo –

Aquello no supo si le daba ira o más confusión

- No entiendo, dime que es lo que pasa, dime la verdadera razón si de veras quieres que yo pueda pasar la hoja, si quieres que entienda que fue lo que salió mal, la razón por la cual hoy me dejas

- Lo siento pero no puedo –

_**Is this the feeling I need to walk with **__(¿Es éste sentimiento con el que tengo que caminar?)__**  
**_

- Entonces no me pidas que lo acepte así por así, sin una explicación –

- Lo siento, es lo que puedo hacer –

_**Tell me why I can't be there where you are **__(Dime porqué no puedo estar allí dónde tú estás)_

- Rayos ¡Tu puedes decirme! Sea lo que sea, prefiero saber la verdad por mas dolorosa que pueda ser a crear suposiciones en mi cabeza como estoy ahora

- Prefiero eso a herirte –

_**There's something missing in my heart **__(Hay algo perdido en mi corazón)__**  
**_

-¿HERIRME? ¿Y QUE DEMONIOS CREES TU QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AL TERMINAR CONMIGO? ROMPERME EN MIL CONDENADOS PEDAZOS SIN REMISION, SIN SABER SIQUIERA LA RAZON POR LA CUAL FALLE, ¿QUE PASO? ¿Y LA CONFIANZA DONDE CARAJOS QUEDO? No, no puedes pedirme eso

_**Life goes on as it never ends **__(La vida sigue, cómo sí no tuviera fin)__**  
Eyes of stone observe the trends **__(Los ojos de piedra observan las tendencias)__**  
**_

Draco levanto la mirada a ella, la cual estaba efectivamente cargada de dolor y entonces después de mucho implorar, el se decidió a hablar

_**They never say forever gaze if only **__(Nunca dicen sí la mirada sólo me miran)__**  
Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love) **__(Caminos culpables a un amor eterno [amor eterno])_

- Por que no se si podamos tener familia, es decir, no se si puedas tener hijos después de todo. Y para mi eso es muy importante –

De todo lo que había especulado, aquello fue un certero golpe al corazón

- Sin ni siquiera haber esperado que yo termine mi carrera, sin haber probado siquiera a quedar embarazada y poder sacarlo adelante, tu prejuzgas y me arrojas así, esta bien, que sea lo que te de la gana. – La rabia y el dolor se conjugaban de tal manera que no sabia cual era el sentimiento predominante

_**There's no control **__(No hay control)__**  
Are you with me now **__(¿Estás conmigo ahora?)__**  
**_

Se levanto y buscó su celular muggle, el se lo arrebató al momento

- ¿Qué crees que haces? -

- Voy a llamar a un amigo mío que vive cerca de aquí, a ver si me puedo quedar esta noche, o a ver si consigo un taxi que me lleve a mi casa, no estoy en condiciones de aparecerme ni usar traslador o la chimenea.

- Por favor Hermione, mira la hora –

Ella bajo la mirada a su reloj; marcaba las 12:35 am

- Aun así, me quiero ir, no soy capaz de dormir aquí. No me importa que sea de madrugada me quiero ir – Exclamó desesperada llorando

_**Your every wish will be done **__(Cada deseo será hecho)__**  
They tell me **__(Me dicen)__**  
**_

- Quédate esta noche, ¡No te estoy arrojando a la calle a medianoche Hermione!

- Pero si me estas arrojando lejos de tu vida – Murmuró ella dolida, el la escuchó

Y Draco salió de ese cuarto, dejándola sola y destrozada. Regreso media hora después y ella seguía llorando, al verlo, se calmo un poco y aun con la voz temblorosa le dirigió la palabra

_**Show me the meaning of being lonely **__(Muéstrame el significado de estar solo)__**  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with **__(¿Es éste sentimiento con el que tengo que caminar?)_

- Quiero pedirte algo, aunque sea por última vez, una despedida digna de lo que tuvimos –

Draco se volvió a mirarla -

- ¿Qué quieres pedir? –

- Hazme el amor por última vez, déjame el recuerdo de lo que sentimos cada vez que nos tocamos, como despedida por los tiempos felices

_**Tell me why I can't be there where you are **__(Dime porqué no puedo estar allí dónde tú estás)__**  
There's something missing in my heart **__(Hay algo perdido en mi corazón)__**  
**_

El no dijo nada, así que ella asumió que era una silente negativa, cuando se percato del clic de la puerta que indicaba que había pasado el seguro y se acostaba en la cama, a su lado, ella se volteo para que no notara la nueva decepción en su rostro, pero el empezó a acariciarla y apartar su cabello para poder besar su cuello, ella se volvió de cara a el y empezaron a besarse como si la vida se les fuera en ello, a tocarse con desesperación, con hambre, con dolor, a quitarse la ropa con apuro, como si fueran los últimos minutos de sus vidas y quisieran sentirse antes de que todo el mundo se les viniera encima. Hicieron el amor como nunca antes en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, hasta que exhaustos cayeron uno encima del otro, faltos de aire.

_**There's nowhere to run **__(No hay ningún lugar dónde huir)__**  
I have no place to go **__(No tengo ningún lugar dónde ir)__**  
**_

Ella se recompuso lo mejor posible y salió de la habitación, buscando calmarse, asi que se encerró en el baño, buscando un par de minutos de privacidad. Cuando regresó, estaba mas calmada y espero que el se durmiera para poder seguir llorando en silencio.

_**Surrender my heart, body and soul **__(Rindo mi corazón, cuerpo y alma)__**  
**_

Lo que no sabía es que el no podía dormir oyéndola llorar tan desgarradoramente

- Cálmate amor, por favor no me gusta verte así – Murmuró

- ¿Y que esperabas? ¿Qué me sintiera feliz? ¿Qué lo supere en unos minutos y haga como si no me importe que me estés destrozando el corazón? Lamento decepcionarte – Rugió en medio de su dolor

_**How can it be you're asking me to feel **__(Cómo puede ser que me estás preguntando sentir)__**  
the things you never show**__ (las cosas que nunca mostraste)  
_

Guardo silencio hasta que volvió a dormirse Draco y continuó llorando toda la noche, hasta que llego el amanecer. Paso la noche entera (O bueno, lo que quedaba de ella, ya que eran las 2 am cuando se fueron a dormir) en vela, recordando cada uno de los momentos que habían compartido y llorando en silencio, cuando amaneció, tenia los ojos rojos y terriblemente hinchados a causa de las lágrimas derramadas

_**You are missing in my heart **__(Estás perdida en mi corazón)__**  
**_

- Buenos días –

_**Tell me why I can't be there where you are **__(Dime porqué no puedo estar allí dónde tú estás)_

Ella no lo miro, sino que se limito a murmurar "Buenos dias" casi inaudible

_**Show me the meaning of being lonely **__(Muéstrame el significado de estar solo)__**  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with **__(¿Es éste sentimiento con el que tengo que caminar?)_

- No me gusta verte así -

- Entonces no me veas, puesto que sinceramente, no tengo fuerzas para esconder que me siento totalmente destruida – Espetó con dureza – Y mis dotes de actriz no sirven para esconder las huellas del dolor que me esta carcomiendo desde anoche

Draco la abrazó

- Sabes, estuve pensando, yo se que dije que para siempre, pero quizás, un tiempo separados, ayudaría a pensar –

Hermione no dijo nada, estaba tan dolorida que no creía capaz de albergar esperanza alguna

Se vistió en silencio; recogió todas sus cosas, que estaban desperdigadas por la Mansión hasta tenerlas todas guardadas en una mochila a la que le hizo un hechizo extensor indetectable que le recordó los viejos tiempos de la segunda gran guerra

Salieron de la mansión. En el camino se besaron sin pensarlo varias veces hasta que se despidieron en el metro muggle, donde ella le dio una última mirada

- Adiós – Balbuceo a duras penas, volviéndose hacia el frente para no tener que encararlo mientras se marchaba

_**Tell me why I can't be there where you are **__(Dime porqué no puedo estar allí dónde tú estás)_

Le dio la espalda rápido, las lágrimas volvían a acudir a sus ojos y era incapaz de mirarlo así. Aunque sabía que lo más probable es que no se volvieran a ver, quizás con un poco de suerte, podrían seguir con sus vidas

"_Sera como si nunca hubiera existido"_

Aquella frase vino a su mente

"_Esperaba poder desmayarme pero, para mi desgracia, no perdí la conciencia. Las oleadas de dolor, que apenas me habían rozado hasta ese momento, se alzaron y barrieron mi mente, hundiéndome con su fuerza._

_Y no salí a la superficie.__"_

Aquellas palabras, sacadas de un libro muggle parecían el reflejo exacto de su sentir, como si fuera un espejo escrito de su dolor, una tortura lenta que la estaba destruyendo rápidamente, un golpe del que difícilmente se repondría

_**There's something missing in my heart **__(Hay algo perdido en mi corazón)_

Ese día, quedo marcado en su calendario personal como uno de los días más negros de su existencia, como un día que quisiera olvidar. Que desearía no haber vivido. Pero que por desgracia regresaba a su mente una y otra y otra vez, sumiéndola cada vez más en un dolor profundo, que se intensificaba con cada segundo transcurrido

Y no sabía si algún día se recuperaría

La canción es **Show me the meaning of being lonely **de **Backstreet Boys** del CD **Millenium**

La cita es de "Luna Nueva" de Stephenie Meyer


	12. Get it right

**XII**

**Get it right**

By

**Claudia Granger**

"_El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasa. Incluso para mí."_

_**What have I done? **__(¿Qué he hecho?)__**  
**_

Esas noches primeras fueron un infierno, por azares del destino tuvieron que volver a verse ese mismo día, cuando a ella la internaron por unas horas en San Mungo, al día siguiente a ese y ese si fue el fin

_**I wish I could run, **__(Me gustaría poder correr,)__**  
**_

Los días que transcurrieron fueron demasiado negros para ser contados, la depresión en la que Hermione Granger se sumió, no se podía comparar con ningún otro episodio de su vida, se escondía en los baños del Ministerio a llorar, iba en el Underground llorando, llegaba a su casa en los suburbios llorando y hasta que quedaba dormida (lo cual no pasaba siempre) era llorando. Se sentía miserable, vacía, eran demasiadas emociones grises las que se cernían sobre ella como una nube de lluvia.

_**Away from this ship going under **__(Lejos de este barco que se hunde)  
_

Se dio cuenta que no se recuperaría así de fácil, por lo que a las dos semanas, decidió recurrir a un Psiquiatra muggle y viajar al día siguiente a Escocia a casa de sus padres a pasar dos semanas allá, había planeado esas vacaciones cuando los tiempos no eran tan amargos y ahora venían a caerle como anillo al dedo. La psiquiatra le recetó antidepresivos y tranquilizantes para ayudarla a salir del hoyo negro en el que estaba.

_**Just trying to help **__(Tratando de ayudar)__**  
Hurt everyone else **__(Le hice daño a los demás,)__**  
**_

La pregunta que se hacia a cada rato era la misma: ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Cuántas veces deberé intentarlo para que salga bien?

_**Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders **__(Ahora me siento el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros)__**  
**_

Y por más que le diera vueltas en su cabeza no conseguía la respuesta

La víspera de su partida a Escocia, justo después de salir del Psiquiatra, recibió un mensaje con un Búho Real que conocía muy bien: Noir, la ave de Draco, diciendo que quería verla al terminar el día: A las 6 en el lugar de siempre. Hermione tembló, el corazón se le salía por la boca y no conseguía coordinar sus ideas

Al final terminó por decidirse y aceptar. ¿Quien sabe si fueran buenas noticias? Peores ya no podían ser

Al llegar al lugar evocó las tantas veces que se habían encontrado allí antes de irse al cine, a comer, a la Mansión Malfoy, a tantos lugares y en tantas ocasiones que dolía estar ahí, dolía saber que las circunstancias no eran las mismas, dolía pensar en lo que había sido y ya no era, dolía la idea de verlo pero la de negarse dolía infinitamente mas

Definitivamente Draco Malfoy se había convertido en su droga y en su Kriptonita al mismo tiempo. Una droga a la que era adicta y que no podía dejar; una Kriptonita que era sinónimo de su mayor debilidad, de la única cosa que la podía destruir, de la única cosa que la ataba a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar… Irónico ¿no?

"_El amor concede a los demás el poder de destruirte"_ fue otra frase que vino a su cabeza en ese instante

Tragó en seco, aquello no seria nada fácil de sobrellevar.

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough **__(¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tu bien no es suficientemente bueno?)__**  
And all that you touch tumbles down? **__(Y todo lo que tocas se derrumba?) __**  
**_

Un rato mas divagando entre lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, la visita a la Psiquiatra, la emoción de volver a casa por unos días y no se percató de la figura que subiendo las escaleras del lugar, iba escrutando con la mirada en busca de una cabellera castaña harto conocida

_**Cause my best intentions **__(Porque mis mejores intenciones) __**  
Keep making a mess of things, **__(Siguen liando las cosas,)__**  
I just wanna fix it somehow **__(Sólo quiero arreglarlo de alguna manera)__**  
**_

- ¿Como estas? – Draco le preguntó consciente de que la miraba con intensidad, como tratando de adivinar su estado real

- Bien, ahi vamos – Suspiró

- Me alegro –

- Y tu ¿Como has estado? –

- Ahi –

_**But how many times will it take? **__(Pero ¿cuántas veces necesitare)__**  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right? **__(¡Oh, cuántas veces necesitare para hacerlo bien, para hacerlo bien?)  
_

Ninguno de los dos estaba bien, bastaba ver a los ojos de Draco y de Hermione para saber que estaban viviendo cada uno el mismo infierno. Sientiendo ambos el mismo intense dolor

_**Can I start again, with my faith shaken? **__(¿Puedo empezar de nuevo, con mi fe agrietada) __**  
Cause I can't go back and undo this **__(Porque no puedo volver atrás y deshacer esto)__**  
**_

Ambos se miraban con anhelo, queriendose tocar y conteniendose de ello. Al final Draco sucumbió y estirando el brazo, alcanzó la mano de Hermione. Ella tembló ante su solo tacto

- He estado pensando mucho pero quiero que hablemos cuando regreses. Tomemos este tiempo para pensar.

_**I just have to stay and face mistakes, **__(Sólo puedo quedarme y enfrentar mis errores,)__**  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this **__(__así me hago más fuerte y sabia, voy a superar esto.)_

Hacia una semana Hermione se descargo por lechuza y le pidió que reconsiderara su decisión de terminar y el le devolvió la lechuza con este mensaje

"_Hola espero estés bien pensé mucho sobre lo que hice el lunes pasado y puedes estar segura de que no fue nada fácil y aun no lo es y no por mi sino por ti ya que no quiero que estés triste ni deprimida yo soy muy seco lamentándolo mucho pero para mí beneficio hace que no demuestre lo que pueda sentir y lo que hago son bloqueos sobre lo que pueda sentir lamentándolo mucho lo que siento esta, pero mi paciencia y tolerancia es más fuerte que todo por alguna razón necesito tiempo para trabajar mi paciencia y la tolerancia._

_Me haces falta y te extraño pero no quiero por lo menos por un tiempo no se cuanto estar sin ti ya he pasado por esto y lo sabes pero esta vez es más fuerte tengo coraje desilusión y no quiero lastimarte no es justo para ti esas peleas y esos peos que te formo porque llegara el momento en que todo ese amor que sientes se vuelva odio puro y eso es lo que menos quiero y muchas veces me siento muy mal por mi actitud pero son totalmente inconscientes digo y hago las cosas sin pensar eso es malo porque no mido lo que te digo y te hago daño y últimamente lo que más he hecho es eso, hacerte daño._

_Cuando te pego jugando porque eso si lo he hecho consciente tú me dices que eso es maltrato domestico, maltrato físico, pero con el trato que te he dado te he dado igual maltrato y peor ya que es psicológico tú no eres la culpable de nada y yo soy culpable de casi todo pero tú eres tan noble tan especial y tan estupenda que lo que sientes es que es culpa tuya pero no, no es correcto, lo que digo ni mi comportamiento para contigo pero eso debo resolverlo yo solo eso es falta de tolerancia y pérdida total de la paciencia para contigo y vuelvo y repito no es justo para ti._

_Entiendo que estés triste y mal pero todo esto es por ti no por mi y sobre todo para ti. Como te dije ayer no lo hagas por mi debes hacerlo por ti no porque me quieres sino porque te quieres a ti la gran mayoría de las cosas en la vida debes hacerlas por ti es verdad los que te rodeen saldrán beneficiados pero piensa en ti._

_Si quieres ir al médico debe ser porque tú quieres y debes no por complacerme a mí. Piensa eso siempre cuando se tiene pareja las cosas no se hacen por la otra persona la haces por ti, el hombre y la mujer se complementan pero siempre serán una unidad así que yo pondré de mi parte para ser mejor pero por mi y tu pondrás de tu parte para ser mejor por ti que eso ayudara a que la pareja sea mejor es verdad pero yo no lo hago por ti y tu no lo haces por mí._

_Así que repito te quiero y te amo y hago esto por ti pero necesito tiempo para no maltratarte tiempo para retomar mi paciencia y mi tolerancia y te soy sincero que sea solo un tiempo no significa que sea definitivo o que la garantía sea total de que volvamos va a depender de nuestros avances y esos avances no pueden ser calculados en pareja ya que lo que tienes que solucionar depende de ti y lo que yo debo solucionar depende de mí. _

_Ahorita te puedo decir que ando insoportable no quiero saber de nadie ni de nada estoy trabajando trato de ser lo más tolerante posible en mi trabajo llego y duermo directo o me encierro en mi mismo y no quiero saber de nadie ni de nada estoy molesto conmigo y con los demás me siento frustrado y eso lógicamente no ayuda a que pueda estar contigo trato de estar pendiente de ti pero en silencio con lo que escribes en el Profeta pero ya de lejos. Estoy estresado los galeones no me duran para nada no tengo tiempo de nada, quiero plata y sobre todo quiero ser feliz pero ahorita no lo soy ni estando contigo ni nada._

_Discúlpame de verdad no me gusta que estés triste pero menos me gusta estar peleando contigo o peor aun formarte rollos de gratis por estupideces o por lo que sea no es justo para ti porque eres una mujer maravillosa y sé que soy un estúpido por terminar contigo porque muchos quisieran tener a su lado una mujer como tu, espero que puedas entender un poco el porqué pido tiempo y que me lo respetes ya que mi posición por más que te extrañe sigue en pie"_

****_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough **__(¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tu bien no es suficientemente bueno?)__**  
And all that you touch tumbles down? **__(Y todo lo que tocas se derrumba?) __**  
**_

Hermione recordó aquella carta y decidió no presionar. Quizas con el tiempo todo se arreglaria. Quizas al volver recibiera una mejor noticia

O quiza no

_**Cause my best intentions **__(Porque mis mejores intenciones) __**  
Keep making a mess of things, **__(Siguen liando las cosas,)__**  
I just wanna fix it somehow **__(Sólo quiero arreglarlo de alguna manera)__**  
**_

- Esta bien – Contestó – Mañana parto temprano a Escocia y estaré allí hasta el 15

- Te esperaré –

Aquello sonó a promesa y su corazón dio un vuelco

_**But how many times will it take? **__(Pero ¿cuántas veces necesitare)__**  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right? **__(¡Oh, cuántas veces necesitare para hacerlo bien, para hacerlo bien?)  
_

Al dia siguiente subió a un avión rumbo a Escocia, un taxi esperaba por ella en la terminal y la llevo hasta su casa sin cruzar palabras. Habia empezado a tomar los medicamentos y el antidepresivo la habia dopado por completo. En un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia se mantuvo, tanto que al bajar del taxi parecia borracha. El taxista supuso que era sueño y no hizo comentario alguno

****_**So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air, **__(Así que levanto mis puños, lanzo un puñetazo al aire!)_

Saludó a su madre y se dispuso a ir al interior de la casa, solo deseaba dormir y que todo aquello que vivió las ultimas dos semanas hubiera sido una pesadilla. Quería despertar y saber que la realidad no era aquella amarga que sufría en su interior

Cerró los ojos y se echó en su antigua cama, aguantando las ganas de llorar, aguantando las ganas de gritar. Iba a ser madura y soportar. Quizás esas dos semanas allá la ayudarían a sentirse mejor, a poner las cosas en perspectiva. Tendría que armarse de mucho valor para sobrellevar la sensación de perdida que experimentaba

****_**And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair! **__(Hay que aceptar la verdad que a veces la vida no es justa!)_

Si, la bendita vida no era nada justa. Ella lo amaba, ella le había dado todo de si, ella había inmolado hasta su dignidad y su orgullo por el, ella besaba el suelo que Draco Malfoy pisaba. Y el le hacia esto

Sintió rabia, quería poder odiarlo pero sabia que jamás seria capaz de odiar a Draco, no lo hizo antes menos ahora que realmente lo conocía, lo único que quedaba es esperar

****_**Yeah, I'll send down a wish. Yeah, I'll send up a prayer **__(Sí, voy pedir un deseo. Sí, voy a mandar una oración)_

Alzó su vista hacia el límpido cielo azul lleno de nubes blancas de algodón, le pidió al Dios que todo lo puede (según su madre) que le devolviera la dicha, que lo regresara a su lugar

Y es que según ella, el lugar de el es a su lado

****_**And then finally someone will see how much I care **__(Luego, finalmente alguien verá lo mucho que me importa!)_

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar, dejó atrás el pensamiento, rendida por efecto de los medicamentos

****_**What can you do when you're good isn't good enough? **__(¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tu bien no es suficientemente bueno?)__**  
And all that you touch tumbles down? **__(Y todo lo que tocas se derrumba?)_

Su madre entró al cuarto y la vio, acurrucada en si misma, con las pestañas brillantes de lágrimas y el rostro con aspecto desolador. Veía su sufrimiento y se sentía impotente, si. Jane Granger se sintió impotente como pocas veces en su vida

****_**Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things, **__(Porque mis mejores intenciones siguen liando las cosas,) __**  
I just wanna fix it somehow **__(Sólo quiero arreglarlo de alguna manera)_

Se acercó y colocó la manta sobre ella, Hermione ni se dio cuenta, los medicamentos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que su instinto siempre alerta quedara subyugado por la dosis de Seroxat y Alprazolam. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Jane y salió de la habitación dejando sola a su hija

****_**But how many times will it take? **__(Pero ¿cuántas veces necesitaré)__**  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right? **__(¡Oh, cuántas veces necesitaré para hacerlo bien,)_

Las ultimas palabras que pronunció, ya medio dormida, fueron la pregunta acuciante de su cerebro

¿Cuántas veces necesitaré para hacerlo bien?

_**To get it right? **__(Para hacerlo bien?)_

Para hacerlo realmente bien

La canción es **Get it right **de **Glee** Original Song

Las citas son de "Luna Nueva" de Stephenie Meyer


	13. Epilogo: Set fire to the rain

**XIII**

**I set fire to the rain… (And all your stuff)**

**(EPILOGO)**

By

**Claudia Granger**

_**I let it fall, my heart, **__(Y dejo que caiga, mi corazón,)__**  
**_

Hermione estaba en la sala de su casa, una cálida tarde de finales de mayo. Habian pasado cuatro meses ya desde su ruptura con Draco Malfoy y a pesar de haberse levantado (parcialmente) todavia quedaba mucho camino por recorrer en el camino de la recuperacion de un corazon completamente roto

Espero por mucho tiempo que fuera como la otra vez, pero el nunca la llamó, nunca le escribió, nunca la buscó. Y tuvo que aceptar que ya nada sería como antes. Que ya nunca volvería y que ella tenía que dejar de esperarlo

_**And as it fell, you rose to claim it, **__(y según cayó, tú apareciste para reclamarlo,)__**  
**_

Tenia guardadas en su closet una gorra, fotos, recuerdos juntos, las cosas que le habia regalado alguna vez. Los recuerdos de lo que en un momento fue una vida feliz.

El cielo estaba oscuro y gris, y hacía calor, en cualquier momento llovería.

_**It was dark and I was over, **__(está muy oscuro, y yo estaba acabada,)__**  
**_

Recordaba cuando fue la primera vez que salieron juntos, el primer beso, el primer abrazo. Aquel dia cuando pensó que quizás, no todo estaba perdido para ella. Que quizas si habia alguien en este mundo capaz de quererla por lo que era y a pesar de lo que era

_**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me, **__(hasta que existe mis labios y me salvaste,)_

Sintió mucha rabia. Se sentía engañada, traicionada, burlada, humillada. Lo odiaba, tan solo quería ser capaz de lanzarle cuanta maldición hubiera hasta acabar con toda su rabia y todo su inmenso dolor

****_**My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak, **__(mis manos, eran fuertes, pero mis rodillas eran demasiado débiles)_

Estuvo esos meses en terapia, un psiquiatra muggle trataba de ayudarla con su fuerte depresión en la que cayó por culpa de su abandono. Esta vez, no pudo ser fuerte, esta vez, igual que la anterior, Hermione Granger dio paso a una mujer mucho más débil de lo que jamás antes conoció

****_**To stand in your arms without falling to your feet, **__(Como para sostenerme en tus brazos sin caer a tus pies.)__**  
**_

Maldijo, se habia perdido en el camino por culpa de Draco "maldito-seas-y-ojalá-te-pudras-en-el-infierno" Malfoy

¿Como habia sido capaz de creer en el? ¿Precisamente en el? ¿En Draco Malfoy?

****_**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, **__(Pero hay una parte de ti que nunca conocí, nunca conocí,)_

Fue por su varita y encendió la chimenea. Si, era casi junio y la temperatura era sofocante, rondaba los 30° centígrados y ya de por si se estaba asando, ahora el calor era insorportable

Igual que la rabia y el dolor que sentía

_**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, **__(Todas las cosas que dijiste nunca fueron ciertas, nunca fueron ciertas,)_

Fue a su dormitorio y recogió todas las cosas que una vez le pertenecieron a Malfoy, las apiló todas en la sala frente a la chimenea. Agarro las fotos, los recuerdos, los regalos, todo lo que una vez contaminó con sus viles mentiras.

Queria llevarse hasta la cama, porque hasta ella le recordaba a el, no en vano algunas veces durmieron juntos allí. E hicieron el amor allí

****_**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win, **__(Y los juegos a los que jugaste, siempre los ganaste, siempre los ganaste.)_

Dio una patada al suelo, tenia rabia que drenar, rabia que se estaba conviertiendo en odio. Afuera se desató una tormenta de lluvia y viento

****_**But I set fire to the rain, **__(Pero prendí fuego a la lluvia,)__**  
**_

Agarró todas las cosas y las echo una a una al fuego, soltando las gotas de veneno que circulaban por su sangre, drenando el rancor que se instaló en su alma dos meses despues de su partida. El mismo día de su cumpleaños numero 30

Cuando entendió que Draco Lucius "malparido-por-siempre-seas" Malfoy nunca mas se iba a preocupar por ella, que nunca mas la buscaría. Que todo aquello que le dijo tres semanas luego de romper, eso de que le dolia y la extrañaba, era mentira. Eran malditas mentiras de un maldito mentiroso que ojala se pudriera en el mismisimo infierno

_**Watched it pour as I touched your face, **__(y la vi caer, mientras tocaba tu cara,)__**  
**_

Soltó un grito ahogado en su garganta, mientras se quemaban todos los recuerdos de una vida en comun.

No habia podido pisar Wiltshire por culpa de Malfoy. Por el miedo a encontrarlo y derrumbarse en su propia cara

_**Well, it burned while I cried, **__(ardió mientras yo lloraba,)__**  
**_

Mientras todo se chamuscaba lentamente miró las llamas consumiendo todo. Y quiso creer que ese mismo fuego estaba consumiendo su amor, su odio, sus recuerdos. Todo lo que un dia fue de el y ya nunca mas iba a volver a serlo

Ojala ella misma pudiera arder en ese fuego a ver si se quitaba sus marcas de la piel

_**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name, **__(porque la escuché gritando tu nombre, gritando tu nombre.)  
_

Cuando el fuego acabó con el ultimo pedacito de todo, salió afuera, y empezó a empaparse con la lluvia. Atraparía un resfriado o una neumonía no le importaba, tan solo esperaba que la lluvia terminara de llevarse todo lo que quedaba de Draco Lucius Malfoy

Las gotas de lluvia iban cayendo lentamente mojando sus ropas, ella cayó de rodillas y estalló en llanto amargo

****_**When laying with you I could stay there, **__(Cuando me tumbaba contigo podría haberme quedado ahí para siempre,)__**  
**_

Recordó el primer beso, en su primera cita, cuando pensó que habia sido un dia de cuento de hadas, la vez que salieron por primera vez de vacaciones un fin de semana juntos con unos amigos de Draco a la costa sur, ese mismo año cuando fueron juntos a Escocia a la casa de los padres de Hermione y pasaron la Navidad juntos

**Close my eyes, feel you here forever, **(cerrar los ojos, sentirte aquí para siempre,)**  
**

El cabello se le habia pegado al cuerpo empapado y chorreaba agua, mientras seguia ahí, hincada de rodillas llorando de pura rabia. Porque a pesar del tiempo que habia transcurrido, todavia seguia esperando saber de el, encontrarselo algun dia en la calle, asi como si nada hubiera ocurrido nunca

_**You and me together, nothing is better, **__(tu y yo juntos, nada podría ser mejor.)_

Recordó aquella foto que tenia consigo a diario, una foto de ellos dos dandose un apasionado beso de Navidad, justo cuando dieron las doce de la noche

Recordaba cada una de las caricias, cada vez que se estremecía por su toque, lo que sentía cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos. Cuando veía esa insistente tristeza en ellos

****_**'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, **__(Pero hay una parte de ti que nunca conocí, nunca conocí,)_

Penso que aquello nunca acabaría jamás. Que equivocada estaba

Al fin y al cabo, el era Draco Malfoy, tenia que habérselo esperado. Aun cuando creyó que lo conocía, no era así. Siempre existió ese secretismo, ese mutis, esa sensación de que algo se le escapaba de la comprensión y no sabía que podía ser

****_**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, **__(todas las cosas que dijiste nunca fueron ciertas, nunca fueron ciertas,)_

Y esas promesas de estar siempre juntos se fueron al carajo, se las llevó el viento

¡MALDITO SEAS POR SIEMPRE DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! ¡TE ODIO! Gritó por fin

****_**And the games you's play, you would always win, always win, **__(y los juegos a los que jugaste, siempre los ganaste, siempre los ganaste.)_

"_-Algun dia te cansaras de mi, y ese dia me diras adiós por siempre Le dijo Draco antes de cumplir un año_

_-Tu vas a ver que no es así. Quien lo hará serás tu-Sentenció ella"_

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de aquello? Aunque no creyera en la Adivinacion y esas tonterías, una parte de mí siempre supo que tú me dejarías. Y una parte de mí siempre se resistió a creer que eso pudiera ser posible

****_**But I set fire to the rain, **__(Pero prendí fuego a la lluvia,)__**  
**_

Siguió allí llorando, ya no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía afuera mojandose, tiritando de Frio ya. Pero ya no podia sentir, era como si su Alma estuviera muerta dentro de su cuerpo, como un zombie

_**Watched it pour as I touched your face, **__(y la vi caer, mientras tocaba tu cara,)__**  
**_

Pasaban los minutos y ella seguia allí, bajo la lluvia. Sin importarle mas nada. Como si el Universo entero pudiera caerse, a ella ya no le importaba

_**Well, it burned while I cried, **__(ardió mientras yo lloraba,)__**  
**_

- Y pensar que nos ibamos a casar, que solo seis dias despues de que terminaramos hubieramos cumplido dos años juntos. Ibamos a vivir juntos, ibamos a envejecer juntos, ibamos a crecer y tener hijos, ibamos a cumplir nuestros sueños. Nos ibamos a ir por el mundo y ibamos a ser felices Sollozó

_**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name **__(porque la escuché gritando tu nombre, gritando tu nombre.)__**  
**_

- Todavía creo que vas a volver, o mejor dicho, aun podria ser que lo espero. Pero se que eso nunca sucedera porque tu nunca en tu vida me amaste. Si me hubieras amado nunca me habrias abandonado a mi suerte, no te habrias olvidado que existo, no me habrias borrado como una mancha en tu expediente

_**I set fire to the rain, **__(Prendí fuego a la lluvia,)__**  
**_

Cayó sentada y rendida por agotamiento, las rodillas estaban sangrando por haber estado expuestas a las piedras y demas elementos en la tierra del frente. La sangre se mezclaba con la tierra y rodaba por sus piernas

Pero ella seguia sin sentir dolor. El unico dolor que podia sentir lejanamente era el de su alma rota en un millon de pedazos

_**And I threw us into the flames, **__(y nos lancé a las llamas,)__**  
**_

Las lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia y le lavaban el rostro a la castaña que sollozaba aun desgarradoramente en el frente de su casa

Nunca nada volveria a ser igual. Era el fin

**Well, I felt something die, **(entonces sentí algo morir,)**  
**

Era el ultimo dia que se permitiria lamentarse por haber perdido lo que nunca tuvo en realidad, era el ultimo dia que lloraria sobre la pocion derramada, la ultima vez que lo recordaria, la ultima vez que lo maldeciria y que convertiria su roto amor en odio puro

_**'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, **__(porque sabía que sería la última vez. La última vez.)  
_

Nunca mas

Hermione Jean Granger tenia que seguir viviendo a pesar de todo y por sobretodo

****_**Sometimes I wake up by the door, **__(A veces me despierto por un golpe de la puerta,)__**  
**_

Entró a la casa ensuciando todo de agua, barro y sangre a su paso. No habia cerrado la puerta aun cuando sintió un golpe en la misma. Corrio a abrir, oia su voz

Pero al abrir de Nuevo, se dio cuenta que era su imaginacion que le jugaba una mala pasada y que aquello nunca mas iba a ser

_**And heard you calling, must be waiting for you, **__(y te oigo llamarme, todavía te debo de estar esperando,)__**  
**_

- ¿Como puedo ser tan estupida y creer que aun vendrias? Cuatro meses y dos dias despues de haberme dicho adios para siempre

Se dejo caer frente al fuego, tratando de adivinar entre la ceniza, donde estaban los restos de sus recuerdos

_**Even that when we're already over, **__(incluso cuando sé que esto ya está acabado,)__**  
**_

- A veces me cuesta aceptar, que ya nunca volveras. Que nada de esto fue verdad, que solo fue un sueño de una noche de invierno y que durante dos años crei que era real

_**I can't help myself from looking for you, **__(no puedo evitar buscarte.)__**  
**_

Echó una última mirada hacia la ventana donde a veces lo veía aparecer. Pero obviamente no estaba allí

_**I set fire to the rain, **__(Prendí fuego a la lluvia,)__**  
**_

Se acostó en frente del fuego, dejando que poco a poco el calor de la chimenea calentara su helado y casi purpura cuerpo, que secara su piel, su cabello y sus ropas. Cerró los ojos y permitió que se escaparan las ultimas lagrimas que iba a derramar por el

_**Watched it pour as I touched your face, **__(y la vi caer, mientras tocaba tu cara,)__**  
**_

Y sus propias lagrimas le recordaban a el y su eterna mirada triste. A sus lagrimas de ojos grises hacia casi año y medio atras, cuando ambos lloraban lo perdido.

Se pregunto que habria pasado si no lo hubiera perdido, si no hubiese caido en aquella honda depresion ¿La habria dejado igual?

_**Well, it burned while I cried, **__(ardió mientras yo lloraba,)__**  
**_

Sus ojos castaños seguian el ritmo de las llamas que bailaban frente a ella mientras iba cayendo en un sueño donde esperaba, Draco Lucius Malfoy no apareciera jamas

Que pudiera cerrar esa etapa de su vida y seguir adelante sin mirar atras

_**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name **__(porque la escuché gritando tu nombre, gritando tu nombre.)__**  
**_

Tenia que pensar muchas cosas ¿Que haria a partir de ahora? ¿Seguiria viviendo en aquella casa? ¿Cambiaria su numero de movil? ¿Se cambiaria el color de cabello a ver si lograba ser otra persona completamente distinta a lo que fue?

_**I set fire to the rain, **__(Prendí fuego a la lluvia, )__**  
**_

Algo tenia que cambiar, por alguna parte tenia que empezar, por donde, aun no lo sabia. Pero era necesario

Habia engordado unos cinco kilos desde el dia que la dejó, gracias a comer compulsivamente, a las toneladas de helado que ingirió, a las innumerable botellas de licor que se bebió, a las decenas de pildoras que se tomó

Era hora de recuperar tambien su cuerpo

_**And I threw us into the flames, **__(y nos lancé a las llamas,)__**  
**_

Mañana seria domingo y seria un dia distinto, un dia para empezar de nuevo. Pero por hoy, solo queria sacarse todo de adentro para poder levantarse de nuevo, porque el peso del dolor y los recuerdos, de la rabia y los sueños rotos la habia llevado hasta el mismo subsuelo de la autocompasion

Y ya bastaba

_**Well, I felt something die, **__(entonces sentí algo morir,)__**  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, **__(porque sabía que sería la última vez. La última vez.)  
_

Estuvo tentada a hacerse a si misma un obliviate, pero la cobardía pudo mas. Prefería tener en su mente lo vivido aunque causara dolor, con la vana esperanza de que le sirviera para no entregar su corazon a nadie, porque nadie iba a darle un amor sincero y puro como el que ella fue capaz de darle a Draco

Un amor desinteresado, lleno de alegría y esperanza, un amor bonito. Ya no mas tendria la esperanza de que alguien la llevara dentro de su corazon, asi como ella se comprometería a no llevar a nadie mas en el suyo

Nunca mas

Su mano derecha viajó hasta su cara para secarse la última lagrima, y pensando que mañana seria otro dia, se quedó dormida con el crepitar del fuego y el calor de este

_**Oh, no,  
Let it burn, oh, **__(déjala arder, oh,)__**  
**_

Mientras tanto la chimenea se encargó de consumir en el fuego los ultimos restos de todo lo que Hermione arrojó allí, todos los recuerdos y presentes y fotos que Draco alguna vez le dio o compartieron. Todo lo que algun dia podria hacerle recordar lo que un día ocurrio en su vida

_**Let it burn, **__(déjala arder,)__**  
Let it burn. **__(déjala arder,)_

_FIN_

_©Claudia Granger V MMXII_

_Queridos lectores, quizas no esperaban este final tan triste, no todos los finales son buenos, yo soy fiel a la historia que estoy publicando y en consonancia va este epilogo_

_Les invito a que lean mi siguiente fic en progreso. Mucho mas alegre, lleno de humor y otras cosas mas, no se arrepentiran_

_Y de paso me harian muy feliz_

**Cinco años después… (Aventuras fuera de Hogwarts 4)**


End file.
